


There's Something About IT Which Makes IT Hard To Defeat IT

by Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, IT, SCP Foundation, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester/pseuds/Nilsu_Kaelyn_Winchester
Summary: There's something hiding in the dark shadows of those sewers. Something dark. Something even scarier than the fear itself...And there is one rule you must keep in mind in order to live...Beware the red balloon...
Comments: 31
Kudos: 6





	1. It All Started with a Balloon

It was a calm but creepy night. The streets were empty and the stores were all closed. (Including the dining places) But there was someone in the sewers. Lurking around, looking for a hunt. He looked like a clown. But not just your average everyday clown. This clown was scarier than your average everyday killer clown. Vicious, dangerous and hungry for little kids. It was; Pennywise, The Dancing Clown.

"If you buff again, I'll crush you with a bulldozer!" Nilsu said in an angry voice while restarting the video for her karaoke night with Sophie.

"Woah, hey. Easy, tiger. This laptop costed me a fortune." Sophie said while checking the microphones.

"This laptop is good and all, I don't deny it. But let's be real. The Wi-Fi connection is a bit shitty tonight." Nilsu replied.

"Yeah, I kinda have to agree with you. I don't know what's wrong tonight. The connection was supernaturally fast 2 hours ago. But right when you decided to have a karaoke night with me, the connection got really bad." Sophie said in a thoughtful voice.

"Well, I guess we don't need any more evidence to prove that I'm cursed." Nilsu said while giggling.

Sophie laughed and said "Well, I guess you're kinda right. Don't be upset. But I don't feel like singing anymore."

"Yeah, me neither. I guess this karaoke video won't stop buffing anytime soon." Nilsu said while turning off the laptop.

Suddenly, a shadow passed from the window.

"Did you see that?" Sophie asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, get the salt. We need to protect the house. If that thing comes in and catches us off-guard, we're gonna be in major trouble." Nilsu said while closing the window.

Sophie quickly went to get some salt and she started to salt the windows and doors with Nilsu.

A little girl named Cassandra Walkers was going back home after spending a good time with her friend from the kindergarten. She was so distracted that she couldn’t see the shadow quickly passed from her right side.

After a while, a red balloon flew and stopped in front of her. It’s like the balloon was asking her to follow it. Cassandra loved balloons so she decided to follow the balloon.

After following the balloon for a short distance, the balloon stopped and went down from a sewer hole.

“No! Pretty balloon, come back.” Cassandra said in a sad voice while looking down to see where the balloon went. She couldn’t see the balloon. She thought that the balloon could be just her imagination so she decided to go back home.

But right when she turned around, she heard a splashing noise from the sewer hole so she looked at the hole again. There was a clown. Cassandra was surprised because she used to see clowns in circus tents not sewers.

The clown smiled at her and Cassandra said “Hello” in a shy voice.

“Hi Cassandra” the clown said.

Cassandra was surprised again. How could he know her name?

“Who are you? How do you know my name?” Cassandra asked in a scared voice.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Pennywise, The Dancing Clown. I know your name because I heard your name while I was looking around to find my red balloon.” Pennywise said with a sneaky smile on his face.

Cassandra didn’t say anything.

“But I finally found my balloon. Do you want it?” Pennywise asked.

Cassandra was confused. She loved ballons but her parents always told her not to take stuff from strangers. But Pennywise was so nice to her and it would be really rude to reject his gift.

“I don’t know.” Cassandra said in a confused voice.

“Here, take it. There are more other things you can have with this balloon. You can float with it wherever you like. And hey, can you smell the peanut? The cotton candy? All the things you can find in a circus. I have all of them for you.” Pennywise said while holding the red ballon in his hand.

Cassandra could hear her parents’ warning in her head. But she wanted the balloon, the fresh peanut and pink cotton candy.

“Do you have more balloons?” she asked.

“Of course I have.” Pennywise replied.

Cassandra smiled and she took the balloon. And when she was about to walk away, Pennywise gripped her leg and he pulled Cassandra down. Cassandra screamed and tried to save herself. But she couldn’t get out.

“You’ll float too.” Pennywise said and he bit Cassandra’s arm.


	2. Starting to Go Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looked like a usual case but turned out to be the leading case.

“What was that thing you saw earlier?” Dean asked.

“I’m telling you. It was a round-shaped shadow. But I’m not sure what it was.” Sophie said.

As soon as they salted the house, Sophie had called Dean and Sam to talk about that shadow.

“Round-shaped?” Sam asked in a curious voice.

“Yeah, why did you ask?” Sophie asked.

“Because it might be a balloon.” Sam said.

“Why would you think that it’s a balloon? What does it have to do with anything?” Nilsu asked.

“Because it might be a clue.” Sam said.

“For what? What do you mean?” Sophie asked.

“Because we might have a case to solve." Dean said.

“What are we dealing with now?” Sophie asked.

“We don’t know. But check this out. Maybe this will lead us to something.” Sam said and he turned on his laptop. Then he started to read the news. “A 5 year-old little girl named Cassandra Walkers is lost. According to her mother, she left the house to go to her friend Sarah’s house and she never came back.”

“So what?” Sophie asked.

“Her mother told the police that Cassandra’s curfew was 11:00 PM. When she didn’t come home even after her curfew started, her mother got worried and she called Sarah’s mother. But Sarah’s mother wasn’t at home and she didn’t even know that Cassandra came to visit Sarah. The investigation is still going on but it’s almost over from the beginning because there’s no trace of Cassandra.” Sam explained.

“So what? It’s just an ordinary case. I don’t really think this looks like a case for us.” Sophie said in a bored voice.

“I don't think it is.” Nilsu said in a worried voice.

“What do you mean?” Sophie asked.

“Because while you were calling Dean, I was busy with filling the guns. And then I heard a scream. At first, I thought it was you. But then I realized that the scream was coming from a further distance. I think that scream has a connection with this case.” Nilsu explained.

“She is right. I think we need to investigate this as well.” Dean said.

“Okay, we can do that.” Sophie said.

Even though it was the middle of the night, they somehow managed to do a little bit more investigation. But no one had seen anything so making progress was really hard. But when they were about to end their investigation and go home, Sam suddenly stopped. He was looking at something.

“What is it?” Nilsu asked.

“Can’t you see it?” Sam asked. “It was a balloon. I’m sure of it.”

“Yeah, I saw that too.” Sophie said.

“But why would a balloon be floating here in the middle of the night?” Dean asked.

“Why do you ask me? I don’t know.” Sophie asked.

“Wait a second. This looks like the thing which caused the shadow.” Nilsu said.

“Maybe.” Dean said while looking at the balloon.

“Should we follow the balloon?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know.” Sophie said.


	3. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to work on the case seems to trigger IT.

“I don’t think we should follow the balloon.” Sam said while frowning.

“Why, are you scared?” Dean asked.

“To be honest with you, I think that’s enough for today. No more investigation please.” Sam said.

“Actually, that’s a good point. We’re not ready yet.” Sophie said.

“But this might be a clue.” Dean insisted.

“I know. You may be right. But for now, let’s go home and analyze our reports. If this really is a case for us, we need more information. We need to be prepared.” Nilsu said.

“Yes, fine. That makes sense. Let’s go home and analyze our reports. Maybe we can go deeper.” Dean said.

They went back home and analyzed their reports. That looked like just the case for them. Because there had been a lot of missing people that week. And they were all children.

“So, I think we'd better find a good motel and stay the night.” Dean said.

“Are you crazy?” Sam asked. “Dean, leaving the girls here by themselves is dangerous. What if something happens to them? We can’t risk their lives. Plus, staying here is better. Because that way, if the girls run out of salt, bullets or other stuff, they can use our stuff.”

“Good thinking.” Dean approved.

“Then it’s settled. The rooms are upstairs. My room is the door across the bathroom and Nilsu’s room is the last door on the left side of the hallway. It's on the north side of the house so she doesn’t have to deal with the sunlight. You know how the sunlight can affect her.” Sophie said.

“Okay. Thanks for reminding that.” Dean said.

They went to their rooms and they immediately went to bed.

After about an hour, Nilsu woke up to a scream. It was Sophie.

Nilsu quickly took the salt and ran to Sophie’s room. She quickly opened the door and Sophie screamed louder.

“Sophie, hey. Calm down. It’s me.” Nilsu said and sat right next to Sophie.

Sophie screamed again.

Dean and Sam ran in and looked around. They both had guns in their hands. Dean was holding the Colt.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked. “Why is Sophie screaming?”

“I don’t know. I think she had a nightmare.” Nilsu said.

“He was here… right here… in front of the door.” Sophie said with tears in her eyes.

“Who was he?" Dean asked.

“He had bloody eyes, sharp teeth, he smelled like death, he was standing in front of the door. I tried to scream but I couldn’t. Then he came near my bed. He tried to bite me. And he looked like a clown.” Sophie explained and she screamed again.

Nilsu stood up and Dean sat right next to Sophie.

“Sophie, calm down. It was just a bad dream.” Nilsu said.

“It wasn’t a dream. I’m telling the truth.” Sophie said while shivering.

Dean held Sophie in his arms and he kissed her on the forehead.

“I’m going back to bed.” Sam said and he went back to his room.

“Yeah, me too.” Dean said while getting up.

“Dean, don’t leave me, please. I don’t wanna be alone. I’m so scared.” Sophie said and she held Dean’s hand.

Dean hesitated for a second. He wanted to go back to bed because waking up at this unholy hour was too frustrating for him since he wasn’t a morning person at all except the times when he really had to hit the road. But he didn’t want to break Sophie’s heart either. So he nodded and got back in Sophie’s bed.

“Seems like you're both okay now. So, I'm going back to bed as well.” Nilsu said and she went back to her room.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sophie and he kissed her on the forehead. Sophie wasn’t over that horror yet so she was still crying. Dean slowly stroked Sophie’s hair and Sophie slowly stopped crying.

“I’m not gonna leave your side. I promise.” Dean whispered and he held Sophie tighter in his arms. Sophie nodded and she fell asleep while listening to Dean’s heartbeats.

After a few hours, Dean woke up and he looked at Sophie. She wasn’t awake yet but Dean didn’t mind that. Because as long as Sophie was okay, everything was in a balance for Dean. He watched over her for a while until he heard a knock on the door.

Nilsu opened the door slowly and asked “Are you awake?”

“Yeah, I’m up.” Dean replied.

Nilsu nodded and said “I hope you were both okay. That was a bad night.”

“Don’t worry. We were both okay. Sophie cried a little bit again but apart from that, we were both okay. She must’ve been really scared. But at least I stayed with her all night so she was safe.” Dean replied while stroking Sophie’s hair.

“That’s good. Now get dressed and come down for breakfast. Don’t keep Sam waiting for too long. He asked me to remind you that he is starving to death. So try to hurry up a bit.” Nilsu said and frowned.

“Tell him that if Sophie gets attacked because of me leaving her side to eat breakfast, I will make that clown thingy haunt his ass.” Dean said while giving Nilsu a threatening look.

Nilsu raised her hand in the meaning of *Okay, I get it* and she closed the door behind her before leaving.

After a few minutes, Sophie woke up and Dean gave her a good morning kiss.

“I thought you were gonna sleep all day.” Dean said while wrapping his arms around her.

“One to talk. You never wake up before afternoon. I bet Sam needs a bulldozer to wake you up before afternoon.” Sophie said while giggling.

“Hey, who says only princesses can sleep as much as they like? We need energy too, you know.” Dean said but he was giggling too.

“I was joking.” Sophie said and she kissed Dean on the cheek.

“I know. I was just teasing you.” Dean replied and he kissed Sophie back.

After a few seconds, Sam’s loud complaint filled the entire house.

“Hey! What’s taking so long? Do they need invitation or something?”

Nilsu’s reply wasn’t as loud as Sam’s complaint.

“Just shut the hell up and start eating already. Give them some time.”

Dean frowned and said “I don’t get what the freakin’ fuss is about. We’re just a little bit late. No big deal.”

“He is always grumpy in the morning. That’s the case.” Sophie replied.

They got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.


	4. Cracking The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel joins the brothers and the girls. Sam and Dean cracks the case. Meanwhile, a dark presence is aware of their in-progress plan.

He wasn’t done with that girl yet. He was about to take her. If only she hadn’t woken up.

Now he was watching her.

There she was. Having breakfast with her roommate and her roommate’s brothers. She had got to go. He knew it. This was the only way to break the siblings apart. His job was really easy because he knew everything about them. He looked at the brothers. The shorter one was in love with the girl. And if the girl died, he would be very distant from his siblings. And that way, killing the 3 siblings would be as easy as baking a cake.

“You lucky cat. I wish I had Castiel with me like you had Dean with you.” Nilsu said while giving Sophie a sneaky smile.

“You’re one jealous angel. Just confess it.” Dean replied.

“I’m not jealous.” Nilsu said and threw a napkin at Dean.

“Do you ever stop acting like children?” Sam asked with a bored voice.

“Oh, come on Sammy. Don’t be so salty.” Sophie said.

Sam ignored that and said “So, about last night. How come that clown thingy decided to haunt Sophie? What would he even want from her? I thought clowns preferred me as their toy.”

“That’s kinda obvious. Because I think the clown was planning to haunt your ass. But instead, he got confused and ended up in the girls’ bathroom.” Dean said with a teasing voice while giggling.

Sophie giggled as well. Dean could be very funny sometimes.

“I’m not joking. How the hell didn’t I get scared by that thing?” Sam asked.

Dean replied to his question with another question “You want someone to stay with you as well? No, thank you. Unless I wanna wake up to someone slapping me. But let’s ask Nilsu. Would you stay with little Sammy for the night?”

“I don’t know. If he slaps me like you said, I wouldn’t be able to stay with him for even a single night.” Nilsu replied.

“You see, Sammy? Not even a single girl would wanna marry you in the future.” Dean said.

“Very funny, jerk. I only experienced that slapping attitude when I had a nightmare.” Sam said while putting his plate in the dishwasher.

Dean winked and said “I know, I know. No need to remind that.”

“Castiel, we need you here.” Nilsu whispered.

Castiel answered this desperate call and he appeared behind Dean.

“Anyway, I think we need to focus on the job.” Dean said without looking behind.

“I think I have a clue about this job.” Castiel said.

Dean jumped and almost punched Castiel.

“What do you know?” Nilsu asked.

“What I know is that this job is harder than even those previous cases which involved Leviathans. This thing feeds himself with children and their biggest fears. These fears can sometimes be other celestial beings like vampires and sometimes they can be insects and wild animals. And he can take the form of these fears which makes it harder for us to hunt this beast.” Castiel replied.

“So you’re sayin’ that this thing is a kind of shapeshifter?” Dean asked. “’Cause I’ve had enough of those sons of bitches.”

“It’s kinda like a shapeshifter but it doesn’t peel its skin like a normal shapeshifter.” Castiel explained.

“Yuck! A shapeshifter? Are you kidding me? That’s just gross.” Sophie said with a disgusted face.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to agree with Sophie. That’s pretty disgusting. A shapeshifter? Really?” Nilsu asked.

“I said it’s LIKE a shapeshifter. Not a normal shapeshifter.” Castiel said.

“Oh, I see. But it’s still gross.” Nilsu said.

“Okay, enough shapeshifter talk.” Dean said.

“So, about the missing children. You said that this thing feeds himself with children, right?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, like the witch who lives in the gingerbread house.” Dean replied.

“Then maybe, that’s why those children are missing. Maybe the clown is feeding on them to make himself stronger.” Sam explained.

“Good job, Sherlock. The real question is, where? Where is he taking them? Where does he take them and HOW does he take them? Because personally, I wouldn’t go after a scorpion.” Nilsu said.

“If this clown is some kind of a shapeshifter, then maybe, he takes the children to the sewers. Because when that nature freak which is known as a shapeshifter took my form and almost killed Rebecca, it ran to the sewer system to get dressed. And maybe this freakin’ son of a bitch turns himself into a clown to take the children to their death. Because most children love clowns.” Dean explained.

“That’s a good point.” Castiel approved.

“But how does he attract children?” Sophie asked.

“What is a clown’s strongest weapon? Maybe we should ask this question to our clown specialist.” Dean teased.

Sophie laughed.

“Well, let’s see. I think this guy uses balloons. Because, think about it. Who doesn’t like balloons?” Sam asked.

“I don’t.” Nilsu said.

“Then we solved the puzzle. So, let’s get to the actual business. How do we kill this thing?” Dean asked.

“Depends on the form.” Castiel said shortly.

“But this can’t be possible. There’s gotta be a way.” Sophie said.

“Yeah, we need something strong. We can’t beat this thing with just salt or just silver.” Nilsu said.

“But can’t we use the Colt?” Dean asked.

“The Colt can kill almost everything. But it didn’t have an affect on Lucifer. So we can’t fully trust the Colt. And we can’t risk you to wear the Mark of Cain again.” Castiel replied.

“Yeah, that’s also true.” Dean said.

“We need a better plan. Let’s keep thinking. I’m sure we will figure something out.” Sophie said.

Yeah, a better plan.

He heard all the things they were talking about. Crystal clear.

He knew they were gonna find a way to kill him. But if he could act quick, he could kill the girl and break the siblings apart.

So he decided to take this opportunity to kill her while they were still trying to figure out a plan.

But there was a problem.

He couldn’t get in the house. He tried everything. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get in the house.

There was another celestial being in the house. A strong celestial being. And this powerful being was the reason why he couldn’t get in the house.

But who could it be?

It couldn’t be the girl since he could sense a powerful weakness in her. It couldn’t be one of the siblings either since they were human as well.

He looked at the other man in the trench coat.

Yes, he was that powerful celestial being. An angel of the Lord. But this was impossible. Because all the angels were supposed to be in Heaven. So how could this be possible? And more importantly, this wasn’t a regular angel. This was a Seraph. Stronger than a regular angel but a tiny bit weaker than an archangel.

But it didn’t matter. Because he could sense all the fear behind that power. And that’s why he wasn’t scared.

Fear was making him stronger. Because fear was the strongest dark magic in the whole universe. Fear was the greatest weakness even for a powerful celestial being like that Seraph.

He decided to stay for a little bit longer and enjoy their worthless suffering. Even that Seraph was an easy target for him so it didn’t bother him to stay a little bit longer and work on his own plan.

“Does anyone have a better idea?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. If our weapons aren’t strong enough, I don’t know what else we can use.” Sophie said.

“Don’t worry, Sophie. We’ll figure something out.” Dean said.

“Wait, wait, wait. I can sense an unwanted dark presence.” Castiel said while looking around.

“What?” Sam asked.

Castiel didn’t answer. He was looking outside of the window.


	5. Blondie Goes Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie goes missing.

Everyone looked out of the window.

“I don’t see anything.” Dean said.

“Exactly.” Castiel replied. “It vanished.”

“Is it trying to play hide ‘n seek with us?” Sam asked.

“If it is, I don’t like it.” Sophie said.

“Me neither.” Nilsu replied.

Suddenly, Sophie’s head started to hurt.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know.” Sophie said desperately. “But it’s not just the headache. I feel dizzy too.”

“It must’ve been the dark presence. I think it’s affecting her.” Castiel said.

“I thought it vanished.” Nilsu replied with a shocked voice.

“Yes, it vanished. But not completely. It’s still around here somewhere.” Castiel explained.

Sophie was barely able to stand. She was trying so hard not to faint.

“I can’t fight back anymore.” she cried.

“It’s okay, Sophie. Calm down. We’re gonna find a way to heal you.” Dean said while trying to stay calm.

“Let’s carry her to the living room. She is about to faint.” Nilsu said.

Dean held Sophie in his arms and he carried her to the living room.

“Lay her here.” Nilsu directed while taking a few books off the couch in front of the window.

Dean laid Sophie on the couch and sat right next to her.

“There’s gotta be a cure for this.” Sam said.

“Can you heal her?” Nilsu asked while looking at Castiel.

“Maybe I can try.” Castiel replied and he placed his hand on Sophie’s forehead.

“Be careful. You’re gonna smite her.” Dean said anxiously.

But it didn’t happen as Dean thought. Castiel concentrated with all power to heal Sophie. But nothing happened.

“I can’t.” Castiel said sadly while getting his hand off Sophie’s forehead. “It’s a very powerful dark magic.”

“So, now what?” Dean asked.

“We need to figure out something else.” Castiel replied.

“But we can’t leave her like that.” Nilsu said.

Castiel gently placed both of his hands on the both sides of Sophie’s head and he knocked her out.

“What did you do?” Sam asked.

“I made her pass out. Don’t worry. She’s not completely passed out. She’s just resting.” Castiel replied.

After a few seconds, a ringtone echoed in the house.

“Is that your phone?” Nilsu asked.

“Not mine.” Castiel replied.

“I think it’s your phone, Dean.” Sam said.

“Yeah, it’s mine. I’ll be back in a bit.” Dean replied and rushed upstairs.

“I’ll look for a cure to heal Sophie.” Sam said while following Dean.

“I’ll help you.” Castiel said and followed Sam.

“Me too.” Nilsu said. She kissed Sophie on the forehead and went upstairs.

He was quick enough to vanish away before getting noticed by them. That was a close call. But now he was back in their living room.

It was worth to wait because there she was. Laying there on the couch in front of the window.

Giving her that headache and nausea was a genius idea.

Now was the best time to take her.

He waited for a few extra seconds to check the stairs. Then he slowly covered her mouth and nose with his hand and he took her in his arms. Then he vanished with the girl.

“I couldn’t find anything. It’s no use.” Sam said while turning his laptop off.

“Me neither.” Castiel sighed.

“Trying to find a cure is like trying to find a needle in the hay stacks.” Nilsu said.

“I agree.” Sam sighed.

“But I think there’s one more way.” Castiel said. “I’ll be back.” he added and he vanished.

“I wonder what he found.” Nilsu said.

After some time, Castiel came back. There was a little bottle in his hand which looked like it was full of angel grace.

“Whose grace is that?” Sam asked.

“I think this belongs to you.” Castiel replied while giving the bottle to Nilsu.

“To me? Why? I’m not an angel.” Nilsu said.

“Actually, you’re an angel. But you didn’t know it until today.” Castiel explained.

Nilsu opened the bottle and let the grace get in her body. Then she felt lighter than normal. It’s like she was stronger than ever. Her wings appeared. And they weren’t burnt. Instead, they looked so fluffy and gorgeous.

“Well, what did I miss?” Dean asked while coming in.

“Not much.” Nilsu replied while her wings were disappearing. “I realized that I was an angel all along.”

“I think this will make our job easier.” Sam said before Dean could say anything.

“Yes, it will be a lot easier. Nilsu has a lot of powers and all of them, especially her healing powers are really strong.” Castiel explained.

“Okay then, let’s heal Sophie and get back to work.” Dean said.

They went down the stairs to go to the living room.

Dean gasped. Sophie wasn’t there. How could this happen?

“We have a problem.” Castiel said.

“You don’t need to say that again.” Sam replied.

“I can’t feel her presence in the house.” Nilsu said.

“Hate to break it to you. But this is obvious as well.” Sam replied.

“But who got her? They can’t use the door. We could hear them.” Dean said.

“Wait a second.” Nilsu interrupted him while raising her hand. “Do you guys smell that too?”

“Smells really bad.” Sam replied.

“Exactly. So, a demon sneaked in and got her.” Dean said.

“It can’t be demons.” Castiel objected. “There would be sulfur.” he explained.

“He is right. This is much worse than demons.” Nilsu said with a serious voice.

“Wait, what is that?” Dean asked.

He was looking at the ceiling.

There was something on the ceiling and seemed like, it had a rope.

Dean pulled the rope and the thing came down.

It was a red balloon.

“Where did that come from?” Nilsu asked.

Dean didn’t answer. He was looking at the writing on the balloon.

*TICK TOCK, TICK TOCK. THE TIME IS RUNNING OUT. YOU’D BETTER FIND HER BEFORE SHE STARTS FLOATING AROUND.*

“Dean, are you okay?” Sam asked.

“Sophie.” Dean whispered with a soft but panicked voice. It was the last thing he remembered before passing out.

“Sophie?” he muttered with a weak voice.

“He is muttering her name.” Nilsu’s whisper was coming from a far off distance for Dean.

“I’ve never seen him so weak like this before.” Sam’s whisper was coming from a far off distance as well.

After Sam’s whisper, Dean felt something soft on his forehead. He could smell something as well. It was the smell of something flowerish.

“He is coming round.” Nilsu whispered. Dean could hear her clearly now. He opened his eyes and looked around. Nilsu was holding a napkin in her hand. She was also holding a bottle. Dean knew what was in that bottle. It was Nilsu’s rose perfume. It was Castiel’s birthday gift to Nilsu. It wasn’t as intensive as the other store-bought perfumes. Because Nilsu hated intensive perfumes. They were burning her throat. That’s why Castiel had brought that perfume from Heaven special for Nilsu.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked.

“What happened to me?” Dean asked.

“You fainted. After we saw that Sophie was kidnapped, you saw the balloon and you read what it said. Then you got pale and you fainted.” Sam explained.

Dean remembered what happened. The balloon, what it said. Sophie’s life was in danger.

“I gotta go.” he said quickly and he got up. But he felt dizzy again.

“Dean, it’s okay. Take it easy.” Nilsu said and helped Dean to sit back.

Dean sat back.

“I know you wanna save Sophie. We all want it. But you need to get your strength back if you wanna save her.” Sam said.

Dean nodded. What else could he say?

“This thing’s power is almost infinite. I’m not sure what we can do.” Castiel said.

“It can be powerful. But we can beat it.” Nilsu said with a confident voice.

“If this clown is planning to get us as well, we need to be on guard. Or else, we’re screwed.” Sam said.

“I agree with you. But I hope your clown phobia doesn’t strike. That’s when we’re screwed.” Nilsu replied.

That made Dean laugh. Nilsu was his only sister and he cared about her as much as he cared about Sam. Maybe a little bit more. But after all, she was his little sister and he didn’t wanna lose her either.

Dean wanted to go after that clown, kill him and save Sophie. Because she was Dean’s true love and Dean loved her more than anything. If he lost her like most of his loved ones, he would be devastated.

“So, what’s the plan?” he asked.

“We don’t have a plan yet.” Nilsu replied.

“For now, I’m planning to get the scary thought of that clown out of my head.” Sam said.

“Technically, this won’t work. Because you’ll keep thinking about it.” Castiel said.

“At least it’s better than hellhounds.” Sam said.

“Everything is better than hellhounds.” Dean replied. He could still remember the time when those hellhounds dragged his soul to Hell, to Alastair’s waiting arms for his evil plan to free Lucifer.

Dean shook his head. He didn’t wanna remember those times again.

A black balloon flew in the living room from the open window. This time, Dean was pretty sure that this balloon was gonna give him a heart attack. So, he didn’t take the balloon. Nilsu didn’t take it either. Because she was scared of balloons. Sam took the balloon and looked at the writing on it.

*CAN YOU SMELL THE PERFUME? ARE YOU BRAVE ENOUGH TO GET OUT OF THE LIVING ROOM? BECAUSE IF YOU DO, THE OTHER GIRL WILL FLOAT TOO.*

Sam read the writing again and showed it to Dean. Dean read it too and the balloon blew with a massive noise. Black goo spread everywhere. Nilsu sighed and waved her hand in a round shape and all the black goo vanished.

“As we all just witnessed, being a clown is a dirty job.” Dean said “I hope this wasn’t Sophie’s blood.” he added angrily.

“I think that was his own blood.” Sam replied.

“I don’t think it was like blood.” Castiel sighed.

“Maybe it is. Blood of pure evilness.” Nilsu guessed.

“Maybe it is, maybe not. What matters is that it’s not Sophie’s blood.” Dean said.

“Can we not talk about this anymore please?” Nilsu asked with a disturbed voice.

“Okay, we can stop.” Dean replied.


	6. Faith and Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel makes a big sacrifice.

Sophie was laying unconsciously on the floor of the sewer. Unable to defend herself. Weak and hopeless. Blood dripping from the scars on her cheeks. Pennywise had finally accomplished his mission. He had kidnapped Sophie and he was going to use her as a bait to reach the Winchester siblings and Castiel.

“Sophie…” he said with a soft voice. “My favorite toy. Daddy’s got you. And now he will play with you for a bit. Don’t worry. It will be like flying. But you will fly for real. So first, you’ll need to float to get used to flying. And that’s what you’ll do. You’ll float too. Then you will fly. Don’t worry. It won’t be too high, I promise.”

Sophie didn’t move. Pennywise leaned on her and he took an angel blade out of Sophie’s pocket.

“I forgot to tell you. Silly me.” he giggled. “You won’t be alone. You’ll have friends. And I’m pretty sure you know them very well.”

He pulled Sophie closer to himself.

“First, we will invite Castiel.” he said and stabbed Sophie in the heart with the angel blade.

“He will go after Castiel!” Nilsu screamed and she sat upright. She had fallen asleep late and woke up in cold sweat after having that vivid nightmare.

She looked around. Castiel was sleeping right next to her. Dean had insisted him to stay with Nilsu just in case she got kidnapped as well. Nilsu didn’t get bothered at all. Quite the opposite. Being with Castiel was like being in Heaven for her. She loved Castiel so much. As much as Dean and Sophie loved each other.

She looked at Castiel. He was in deep sleep. Probably having better dreams than Nilsu’s nightmare. Nilsu shook her head. She didn’t want to think about the nightmare anymore. Even the thought of it was enough to give her the creeps. Sophie was going to be fine. Castiel wasn’t gonna be Pennywise’s victim. Nilsu wasn’t gonna let this happen to him.

She laid down again, wrapped her arms around Castiel and she kissed him on the forehead. Castiel felt her soft touch and he held her hand. Nilsu held his hand tighter and she didn’t let it go until she fell asleep.

After a few minutes, Nilsu woke up to the knocking on the door.

“Come in.” she said with a low voice.

Dean opened the door and looked inside.

“Are you awake?” he asked.

“Yeah, I had a bad dream and I woke up. I was about to fall asleep again when you knocked the door.” Nilsu replied and she told everything about the nightmare.

“That’s really bad.” Dean sighed. “I had almost the same bad dream. But that son of a bitch was gonna go after me.”

Nilsu sighed. She had nothing left to say.

“Anyway, I’m going back to bed.” Dean said.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll sleep too.” Nilsu replied.

Dean left the room and closed the door behind him.

Nilsu laid in her bed again. She was planning to sleep again. But after having that chat with Dean, she didn’t feel like sleeping anymore. She was worried about Sophie even more.

What if Sophie was dead? What if she was floating in the air like a balloon? What if it wasn’t just a nightmare?

“It can’t be right.” Nilsu thought. Sophie wouldn’t die that quick. Sophie was going to be okay. Dean was gonna save her from this nightmare.

Castiel woke up and he saw Nilsu awake.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m okay.” Nilsu replied.

“You don’t look too good. Is something wrong?” Castiel asked again.

Nilsu didn’t wanna hide anything. So she told everything. Castiel patiently listened to her.

“Sophie will be okay. I’m sure she will.” he said finally.

“I hope you’re right.” Nilsu replied.

Sophie woke up. She looked around. What was that place? It didn’t look familiar to her. Bones, blood, dirty water… What was that place? Then she realized that she was in the sewer.

But how did she get there?

“He must’ve kidnapped me.” she thought. “He somehow kidnapped me and now I’m in the sewer system.”

But how was she gonna get out? How deep, how far was she away from home?

She looked around. She didn’t have any weapons to protect herself.

Then someone appeared out of the water. It was Pennywise.

“Hello, Sophie.” he said.

“Why did you bring me here?” Sophie asked.

“Oh, yeah. About that. Well, I think you know why I brought you here.” Pennywise replied.

“I really don’t know what you mean.” Sophie said.

“You don’t know? How come?” Pennywise asked.

“I don’t know what you meant.” Sophie replied.

“Well, since you asked, I need to give a proper answer. But I can’t find one. So I’ll say it directly. I’m after your loved ones. Your roommate, her brothers. And of course, that angel she loves. And I’m going to use you for this.” Pennywise explained.

Sophie couldn’t believe her ears. He was going to use her for his evil plans. To hurt and kill her loved ones.

“I’ll never work for you.” Sophie said with a determined voice.

“I knew you were gonna say this.” Pennywise said and took out an angel blade. “But I’m in charge here and I’m gonna make you follow my plan.”

All of a sudden, Sophie started to feel weak. It’s like her energy was getting drained. But she didn’t give up. She kept fighting to keep her energy inside herself.

“You have no chance against me.” Pennywise said and he started to torture Sophie.

Sophie’s screams echoed in the sewer system.

“I have a bad feeling.” Dean said.

“Me too. But at least try to eat something.” Nilsu said while pointing at Dean’s untouched plate.

Dean looked at his untouched breakfast. He didn’t feel like eating anything so he shook his head and put his fork back on the plate.

“I think you shouldn’t have suggested us to eat breakfast.” Sam said. He wasn’t eating either.

“Maybe you guys were right.” Nilsu said and started to put away the leftovers.

“I’m not sure how we will be able to save Sophie.” Castiel said while putting some of the leftovers in the fridge.

“My head started to hurt.” Nilsu said and she put her hand on her head.

“She Is sensing something.” Castiel said.

“I… I can sense Sophie’s presence.” Nilsu said.

“What?” Dean asked.

“She is really weak. She’s getting hurt. She’s in so much pain.” Nilsu replied.

“Can you sense where she is?” Dean asked.

“The sewers… She’s in the sewers.” Nilsu replied.

“Sewers? Oh, crap. Just like I guessed.” Dean said with a tense tone.

“So, are we going?” Sam asked.

“We have to.” Dean said.

“But we need weapons and we have another problem.” Nilsu said.

“Weapons are not a problem.” Dean said.

“I’m not talking about our weapon stock. I’m talking about which weapon we should choose.” Nilsu replied.

“Not a problem. Because we will try everything.” Dean said with a determined voice.

Then they packed their weapons. Dean took the Colt and a demon-killing knife. Sam got the guns with all bullets. He also took some borax. Castiel had his angel blade and he also had some holy oil. Nilsu wasn’t an archangel but she had an archangel blade. She also had some holy water to slow that clown down.

“I’m not gonna drive my car to a freakin’ sewer.” Dean said.

“Physically, we can’t do it.” Sam explained.

“The only option is teleportation.” Castiel said.

“No way. Because last time you zapped me someplace, I didn’t poop for a week.” Dean objected.

“But it’s our only option. Unless if you wanna fight with sewer rats.” Nilsu replied.

Dean didn’t say anything. Even the thought of rats was enough to give him the creeps. He hated rats. A lot.

“Okay. I’ll do it.” he said finally.

Castiel placed his finger on Dean’s forehead. Nilsu did the same thing for Sam. And after almost a second, they were in the sewers.

But there was no trace of Sophie. And neither of Pennywise.

“We need to go deeper.” Castiel said.

They went deeper and on their way, they were always looking around. Sam was much more anxious than Dean. Because of his clown phobia, he was much more scared.

A familiar scream echoed inside the sewer system.

“Sophie!” Dean hollered.

Another familiar scream and an echoing evil laugh replied.

“We’re getting close.” Castiel said.

Dean started to run ahead of them.

“Dean, slow down!” Nilsu yelled behind him.

But Dean didn’t hear her. He kept running.

“We need to stop him. He can hurt himself.” Nilsu said.

“Or worse, he can get himself killed.” Sam added.

They ran after Dean. They followed him to a deeper level.

Dean stopped after running for a bit. The screams were getting closer and closer. He turned left and after running for a little bit more, he saw them. Pennywise was torturing Sophie.

“Let her go!” Dean yelled.

“Dean!” Sophie screamed.

Pennywise let out another evil laugh.

“Look who’s here. Here to save your pathetic girlfriend?” Pennywise asked with a teasing voice.

Sam ran after Dean. But he suddenly stopped when he saw Pennywise. Nilsu and Castiel followed him and stopped on Dean’s other side.

“But he is not alone.” Nilsu said.

Pennywise laughed again.

“Not a chance.” he said and made another scar on Sophie’s arm with the angel blade.

Sophie screamed again.

Sam went pale. He was about to faint. But he took a deep breath and he started to fire the bullets one by one.

Nilsu grabbed Castiel’s angel blade and went closer to Pennywise. She was moving carefully not to get shot by Sam. She finally reached Pennywise and stabbed him with the angel blade and the archangel blade.

The angel blade caused some damage but the archangel blade caused more damage. As soon as Dean reached to use the demon-killing knife, Pennywise grabbed Nilsu and tried to twist her arm. Nilsu kicked his leg, took the blades and got out of Dean’s way for him to use the demon-killing knife.

Castiel took the angel blade and looked at the end of it.

“The blood.” he whispered. “It’s black. Just like the goo which came out of that black balloon. That black goo is his blood.”

Dean stabbed Pennywise with the demon-killing knife. The knife caused as much damage as the archangel blade. He took the blade back and he needed to get out of the way to dodge Sam’s silver bullet.

Sophie wanted to help. But she was really weak. She didn’t know how long she could hang on anymore.

Dean tried to use the demon-killing knife again. But unfortunately, Pennywise pulled him in the way of Sam’s angel-killing bullet. The bullet could hit Dean if Castiel didn’t slow it down with his powers.

Dean leaned next to Sophie and he held her in his arms.

“I’m here, Sophie. It’s okay. I’m here now.” he whispered to Sophie.

“I know.” Sophie whispered back.

Sam fired the angel-killing bullet again. The bullet hit Pennywise from the heart and weakened him as much as the demon-killing knife, angel blade and the archangel blade.

“Maybe hunter weapons don’t work. But angelic and demonic weapons sure do.” Castiel said.

“But we need to find a better way to kill Pennywise.” Nilsu said.

Castiel got really close and he tried to stab Pennywise with the angel blade. But he tripped on a bone and he fell. Pennywise took Castiel’s angel blade and put his other hand on Castiel’s shoulder to hold him still.

“I guess, I didn’t need to use Sophie after all.” he said and he stabbed Castiel.

Castiel let out a short scream and he fell on the ground.

Nilsu screamed and the place started to shake.

“You’ll pay for this!” she yelled. She threw her archangel blade at Pennywise and the blade hit him in the heart once again.

“Dean, look out!” Sophie screamed and Dean turned around. Pennywise was about to stab Dean as well. But Dean fired the Colt and the bullet hit Pennywise in the heart as well.

“Target the heart. The heart is his weak spot.” Sam instructed and shot another angel-killing bullet.

Sophie started to feel weaker. She had lost a lot of blood and loss of that much blood could lead her to death. But she didn’t give up. She was gonna hang on until she was out of energy.

Sam ran out of bullets in his gun. When he was about to refill his gun, he got thrown hard on the ground by Pennywise.

Dean tried to shoot him again but Pennywise knocked Dean out with a ball of stoned black blood.

Nilsu ran next to Castiel, she took the blade out of his heart and she held him in her arms. Castiel’s blood stained her white dress but she didn’t care and she held Castiel tighter. Her tears started to fall but she didn’t try to hold them. She was the only one left who could fight Pennywise. But she didn’t know what to do.

Sophie was desperate. She didn’t know what to do either.

Pennywise slowly walked towards Nilsu. She was weaker than Sophie so killing her would be easier.

He took the archangel blade out of his heart and pointed it at her neck. Nilsu didn’t see it because she was looking at Castiel and her eyes were blurry because of her tears. It was the perfect time to send that girl to where she belonged.

But when he was about to stab her, a massive explosion echoed in the place and he felt four bullets hitting his heart. When he turned around, he saw Sophie holding the Colt with both of her hands.

“Those were for my boyfriend, his brother, my roommate and her fiancé. I’m still here. So you can go to hell!” she yelled.

Pennywise was shocked. He couldn’t believe what happened. He tried to attack Sophie but he was too weak. He decided to let them go for now and come back when he got his power back. So he vanished without saying anything.

Sophie put the Colt next to Dean’s hand and she checked on him.

“Dean is okay.” she said.

Nilsu went to check on Sam.

“Sam is okay too. He is just knocked out.” she said.

“I’m so sorry about your loss.” Sophie said.

“It’s not your fault.” Nilsu replied. “Castiel sacrificed himself for you. He saved all of us from Pennywise.”

“I lost a lot of blood. I don’t think I can hang on anymore.” Sophie said.

“Hold still. I can heal you.” Nilsu said. She put her hand on Sophie’s cheek. Sophie’s scars were gone and her blood was restored.

“How did you do that?” Sophie asked.

Nilsu told her everything. Sophie listened patiently and after Nilsu was done, she said “You’ll be a great angel.”

Nilsu thanked Sophie by hugging her. Sophie hugged her back and they stayed like that for a few sweet seconds.

Dean raised his head and saw Nilsu and Sophie hugging.

“You girls are okay.” he said and sat upright.

Sam was coming round too. He was picking up the bullets along with his gun.

“Is everyone okay?” he asked.

“We’re okay.” Sophie said.

Nilsu stood up and sat back next to Castiel. Her eyes started to get watery again but she wiped them quickly with the back of her left hand and she held Castiel in her arms again.

Dean looked at Nilsu and Castiel.

“We need to let him go.” he said.

“But we can’t leave him here.” Nilsu objected.

“Then let’s go home.” Dean suggested.

Nilsu nodded and teleported everyone back home.

Dean held Castiel and laid him on the couch in front of the window.

“I think we should say goodbye to Castiel.” Sam said. “Who would like to start?”

“I’ll start first.” Sophie said and she took a deep breath. “Castiel. I can never thank you enough. You saved me and the rest of us by sacrificing yourself for us. Nilsu is a lucky girl. Because she had someone like you in her life. You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met in my life. And this will never change. I promise. I’ll miss you a lot.”

Sam sighed and cleaned his throat. “Cas. I would like to thank you as well. When I was in Hell with Lucifer, you brought me back. And even though you brought me back without my soul, I was still happy to get out of that cage. You took my hallucinations away to save me again when I was in that mental hospital. And you’ve been a really good friend. So, thank you. Again.”

Dean went on. “Cas. You’ve been a really good friend. And you’re still my friend. I can never thank you enough for saving Sophie and all of us. You’re family too and you will always be a part of our family. I promise. You saved me from Hell. And I’m really grateful. Thank you for everything. I’ll miss you, my friend.”

“I guess it’s my turn now.” Nilsu said. “Castiel, my angel, my love. Thank you. For everything. I can never thank you enough. Because you sacrificed yourself for all of us. You’ve been really nice to me and you loved me. I loved you too and I will always love you. I promise.”

Sophie started to cry and she hugged Dean. Sam took a deep breath. Nilsu couldn’t hold her tears anymore. She leaned on Castiel and kissed him on the cheek.

“Wait a second. I have an idea.” Sophie said.

“What is it?” Nilsu asked.

“Well, you’re an angel. You can bring Castiel back.” Sophie replied.

“I can try.” Nilsu said. She took a deep breath and she put her hand on Castiel’s wound.

A little amount of white light appeared out of her hand. She kept her hand on Castiel’s wound until the wound got healed. After it got healed, she pulled her hand and waited.

A few silent seconds later, Castiel started to come round.

“Nilsu?” he muttered slowly while sitting upright.

“I’m here, Castiel. I’m here, darling.” Nilsu replied and she hugged Castiel.

Castiel didn’t understand what happened for a while. But then he slowly hugged Nilsu back.

“So, we’re good?” Sophie asked.

“At least for now.” Sam replied.


	7. Early Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More allies join the team.

How could that happen? That was impossible. He almost got all of them at once. But then, somehow, they weakened him. Ruined him and almost killed him. But he got away just in time before Sophie could kill him with that silly gun.

Now he was gonna try again and this time, he was determined to get rid of them once and for all.

“Dude, you’re really lucky to be alive. That was really close.” Dean said.

“Tell me about it. I almost had a heart attack when I saw you dead.” Nilsu said to support Dean.

They were still talking about how Castiel got killed by Pennywise and brought back to life by Nilsu. When they had gone to the sewers to save Sophie from Pennywise’s clutches, Castiel had sacrificed himself in order to prevent Pennywise from killing Sophie. That sacrifice wasn’t planned but it was fortunate because Sophie had the chance to hurt Pennywise by using the Colt.

“I’m fine, really.” Castiel said for probably the 100th time. But everyone was still worried about him. Nilsu hugged him again and Castiel hugged her back and said “I didn’t know that I scared you that much. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. But I don’t want to lose you again.” Nilsu replied.

Castiel nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

“Check this out. Literally a child massacre.” Sam said and showed the article on his laptop.

“You don’t need to say anything else. Because we know the killer. Our usual suspect.” Dean replied.

Sam read the details. “Almost an hour before, a teacher says that she heard screams from her class in the kindergarten. According to what she told the cops, she had left her classroom for a few minutes to get some coloring books for her students from her car. And when she came back, she found the classroom in a massive mess. Blood everywhere, a few broken chairs, upside down tables and smashed toys covering the whole classroom and all the windows are broken. No one had seen anything but another teacher said he could’ve sworn that he heard screams from that classroom but he couldn’t open the door. And the weird thing is that before the teacher left, the door was unlocked. No one knows how that happened.”

“So what does it have to do with our current case?” Dean asked. “Maybe it’s something else.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you.” Sam said. “Because there were red balloons floating on the ceiling.”

“Sounds like that son of a bitch had a feast right after he zapped away before we could poof his ass.” Dean said.

“That’s what frustrates me the most. We almost got him.” Nilsu said with frustration.

“Correction. We almost got him but he turned the tables and almost got us if Sophie didn’t pin those bullets in his heart.” Dean replied.

“What the hell ever.” Nilsu shrugged.

“At least we know his weak spot.” Castiel said.

“So we’re gonna investigate this massacre case or not?” Sam asked.

“Isn’t this what we always do? Of course we will.” Dean replied and he went upstairs with Sam. After a short time, they were in their FBI suits and they were ready to get some detailed information about this case.

“We’ll stay here and try to figure out a plan.” Sophie said.

Dean nodded and he left with Sam. They talked to both witnesses and they came to the conclusion that they were right about the estimations.

“Just like I thought.” Dean said while getting in the driver’s seat. “They thought it was a killer clown. But how could they guess that? Did they do mind reading?”

“Well, I don’t think they were mind reading. Killer clowns are still a thing these days. It’s still a popular Halloween prank to scare people.” Sam said while closing the door.

“But there’s still like 3 months until Halloween. And I don’t think Pennywise would wait until Halloween to feed himself.” Dean said and he started the engine.

After driving for a while, they arrived home and Dean parked the Impala in front of the garage door.

“Nice performance back in the sewers by the way.” Dean said while getting off the car. “You were really brave.”

“Thanks for the compliment. But it was hard for me. I almost peed my pants.” Sam replied as Dean locked the doors. Dean rang the doorbell and Sophie opened the door to them. They got in and sat in the living room with the others.

“It’s true. Son of a bitch had a feast.” Dean said.

“I still don’t understand why he prefers children.” Castiel said with curiosity.

“Isn’t it obvious? Children are easy to trick. And they’re healthier. That’s why witches eat children in fairytales and most myths. And children love clowns. That’s why they’re easy baits for Pennywise. They’re like the takeout you get when you’re too lazy to cook at home.” Nilsu replied.

All of a sudden, Castiel and Nilsu held their heads in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Sophie asked.

“It’s the angel radio.” Castiel replied.

“Angels are getting killed.” Nilsu added.

“How is that even possible?” Sam asked.

“They found Pennywise.” Castiel replied.

“So, what? Pennywise kills the angels?” Dean asked.

“Seems like it.” Nilsu replied. “He is stronger than most of the angels. That explains why a lot of angels got killed in a row.”

“But what about demons?” Sophie asked.

“Pretty much the same result.” a voice said behind Dean.

Dean turned around.

“Hello boys.” Crowley said.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean asked.

“Same thing that you’ve been doing. Hunting that evil clown.” Crowley replied.

“Why do you even care?” Dean asked.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Sam interrupted. “How do you even know that the demons are getting killed as well?”

“Well, because there aren’t much demons left in Hell.” Crowley replied.

“Were demons trying to kill Pennywise like the angels were trying to?” Nilsu asked.

“Not really. Most of them got caught off-guard. Others fought back. Seems like our clown buddy Is interested in demons as well as angels and children.” Crowley replied.

“Because Pennywise is trying to get his strength back after we weakened him.” Castiel said.

“I know. That’s why I didn’t come alone.” Crowley said and as he finished talking, the doorbell rang.

Sophie opened the door.

Rowena, Lucifer, Jack, Ketch and Michael walked in.

“Is he from the Alternative Universe?” Sam asked while looking at Michael.

“Yes, that’s me.” Michael replied.

“We’re trying to hunt a centuries old monster. That’s why we need to put our heads together and work as a team.” Ketch said.

“Really? I thought you worked alone.” Dean said with curiosity.

“Correct. I do. But working alone won’t have an advantage under these conditions.” Ketch explained.

“Alright, I get it. But how come Lucifer and Michael agreed to be in the team?” Dean asked.

“I used to fight on the same side with you when we were going after Amara.” Lucifer replied.

“And we need to have as much powerful allies as we can have on our side.” Michael added.

“That’s a good point.” Dean approved.

“Have you worked on a plan?” Jack asked.

“Not yet.” Sophie replied. "But we’re trying to figure something out. But at least we know his weakness now.”

“Actually, we found a lot of weaknesses. The Colt, angelic weapons and demonic weapons work on him.” Castiel said.

“Have you angels tried to use your powers against him?” Lucifer asked.

“I don’t think we did. But it’s worth a shot.” Nilsu replied.

“So we know that he feeds on children. He kills angels and demons as well. Angelic and demonic weapons and the Colt are his weakness. But we still don’t know how to kill him.” Sophie said.

“We’ll eventually find out.” Castiel said.

“Wait a minute. This thing can shapeshift and take the form of our fears.” Sam said.

Everyone looked at him curiously.

Sam went on. “So, what if we try to fight against our own fears?”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“This thing will try to fight with us in the disguise of our fears to weaken us. So what if we try to face our fears by using our biggest strength?” Sam explained.

“That might work. It’s a small chance but it can be useful.” Michael approved.

“This thing wants us to be scared. So if we show him that we’re not afraid of him, we can beat him.” Nilsu added.

“So let’s get to work, figure out a plan and send that beast back to oblivion.” Lucifer said.


	8. Nightmares and Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Jack gets nightmares. Ketch reveals his caring side and him and Dean agrees with each other after a long time.

Castiel was walking down a deserted street. He was following a bloody trail, hoping that it will lead him to Pennywise. There weren’t much places around and the bloody trail was straight which was making Castiel’s job easier.

Except for the full moon and a few street lights, the street was dark and quiet and that made the street look endless.

Some time later, Castiel’s phone rang. He answered it without checking the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Castiel?” Nilsu’s voice was like a whisper and sounded really scared.

Castiel stopped with panic. “Nilsu, what’s wrong?”

“He’s in the house.” Nilsu replied with fear.

“Who is in the house?” Castiel asked even though he could guess the answer.

“It’s Pennywise.” Nilsu whispered urgently with fear and tension. “He wants you. He says he’s not done with you yet. He wants to show you a good reason why you should listen to him. He knows we’re planning to kill him.”

“Where are you?” Castiel asked.

“The closet in my bedroom. Ketch is with me.” Nilsu replied.

“Castiel, please hurry up.” Ketch’s voice was a little bit distant.

“Castiel, I’m so scared. Please hurry.” Nilsu sounded like she was about to cry.

“Try to hold on. I’m coming.” Castiel replied and turned to the opposite side of the road.

He wasn’t walking slow anymore. He was almost running.

The road was darker than the time when he was following the bloody trail and there was nothing familiar around.

Of course Pennywise would use Nilsu as a bait to reach Castiel. How could Castiel forget that?

“Castiel where are you?” Nilsu whispered urgently.

“I don’t know where I am. I’m not sure if I’m even in the right way.” Castiel replied with panic.

“Do you know how long it will take you to come here?”

“I don’t know. But I’ll try to come as soon as I can.” Castiel said while looking around to find something familiar.

The desperation took over all of Castiel’s emotions. He was trying to conceal it but it was hard.

“Castiel, he is coming up the stairs. I can hear him laughing.” Nilsu whispered with desperation.

“Do you have any weapons? Anything to protect you?” Castiel asked while trying to find a familiar structure.

“I didn’t have time.” Nilsu said. “Ketch grabbed me and we hid. Ketch has a gun but it doesn’t have any bullets and there aren’t any bullets here to fill the gun.”

“Anything else?” Castiel asked.

“I have my grace but it’s in my bag and my bag is under my bed. I can’t take the risk of getting caught.” Nilsu said.

“Try calling the others.” Castiel said.

“I tried.” Nilsu replied with the same desperate tone. “But no one’s answering and Ketch’s battery is dead. Castiel, please hurry up. Pennywise will kill us.”

“Never!” Castiel said with determination. “He will never be able to hurt you. I won’t let it happen.”

Nilsu’s voice dropped to a lower whisper. “It’s too late. He’s opening the door of my room.”

There was a moment of silence in the line.

“Nilsu? Can you hear me? Talk to me.” Castiel said with a desperate fear.

A moment later, Nilsu’s deafening scream echoed in Castiel’s head.

“No!” Castiel yelled and he threw his angel blade in the darkness.

Now he was in the living room and somehow he still had his angel blade with him. He rushed upstairs and saw Pennywise coming out of the door. He was holding Ketch’s gun in one hand and Nilsu’s engagement ring in the other.

“What have you done to them?!” Castiel demanded.

“Just something to remind you that I’m not done with you yet.” Pennywise replied.

“You’re nothing but a coward. If you’re that determined to finish me off, then do it!” Castiel said with an obvious frustration.

“I don’t think you understand me clear enough.” Pennywise said and it was the last thing he could say before Castiel stabbed him.

Castiel threw the clown’s dead body out of the way and he entered Nilsu’s room and that’s when he saw Ketch holding her in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Castiel. But she couldn’t make it. Pennywise ate her heart. I couldn’t save her.” Ketch said without looking.

“It’s not your fault. At least you tried to protect her.” Castiel replied and he put the ring back on Nilsu’s finger.

That’s when he heard her heartbeats. Even though her heart wasn’t there, Castiel could still hear it beating. Ketch was confused as much as Castiel. How could that happen?

Nilsu turned her head and she looked at Castiel.

“How are you still alive? How can your heart still beat?” Castiel asked.

Nilsu didn’t reply.

“I would run away if I were you.” Ketch said with tension.

Castiel ignored him. He was still looking at Nilsu.

“How can you still be alive?” Castiel asked again.

“I’m not.” Nilsu replied with an emotionless voice.

“What?” Castiel asked. “Then how are you talking to me?”

Nilsu didn’t answer this question. Instead, she said just one thing. “You’ll float too.”

Then all of a sudden, Ketch started to cough blood. He coughed for a minute before his death.

Castiel was shocked. He wanted to run away but he couldn’t move. Nilsu’s stone-cold voice had frozen him. How was that even possible?

Nilsu looked at Castiel again. This time her voice was softer but still emotionless. “Don’t you want to float with me, darling? I don’t want to be alone you know.”

“This can’t be happening. This is not you.” Castiel said with a cracked voice.

“What are you talking about? It’s me.” Nilsu replied. “And you know that you can’t leave me.”

“No. You’re not her. You’re possessing her. She wouldn’t say those things to me.” Castiel said with fear surrounding him.

“I didn’t want to do this. But you left me no choice. I’m sorry.” Nilsu said and she stabbed Castiel in the heart.

The blade ripped Castiel’s heart out. Blood spread all over the walls and Castiel fell on the ground. He wanted to get the blade out but he was too weak. Darkness surrounded him and he felt the blood staining his trench coat.

And that was it.

That was what Pennywise wanted to do all along. That’s how he wanted to break them apart.

That was the last thing Castiel thought before life left him.

“Castiel, wake up.” A soft familiar voice filled Castiel’s ears and a soft hand gently shook him.

Castiel sat upright with a sudden fear. For a moment, he couldn’t understand where he was. He looked around and saw Nilsu standing on his left side. She looked so worried.

“Where am I?” Castiel asked.

“In my room with me.” Nilsu replied and asked “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” Castiel replied. “What happened to me?”

“Must have been a bad dream. You were crying and you kept muttering ‘I don’t wanna float.’ for a few times. You scared me a hell lot.” Nilsu explained with an undisguised relief in her voice.

For a moment, Castiel couldn’t understand what she was talking about. But then he remembered the nightmare. Blood-freezing scream, blood on the walls, Nilsu’s emotionless voice, the blade ripping his heart out. He couldn’t hold his tears back anymore.

“It’s okay. I’m right here. You’re okay. Everything is fine.” Nilsu said with a soft, calming voice and she hugged Castiel.

Castiel hugged her back tighter, knowing that she’s okay and alive. Then he slowly stopped crying.

“That must have been quite the nightmare for you. I think you’re still not over what happened. That’s why you had that nightmare.” Nilsu said with a calm voice.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Castiel said. He looked like he was about to cry again.

Nilsu nodded and Castiel laid on the bed again.

“You’ll be okay. I promise.” Nilsu whispered and kissed Castiel on the forehead. That relieved Castiel a lot and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Someone rushed in without knocking the door.

“Can you please knock the door next time?” Nilsu asked without looking.

“Oh, sorry about that. I heard someone crying and I decided to check.” a familiar voice said.

Nilsu turned around and saw Michael on the doorstep. She could understand why Michael was worried.

“It was Castiel. He had a nightmare, that’s all.” she explained shortly.

“I understand. I was worried for a second.” Michael said.

“I don’t think he is over what happened when we went after Pennywise when Sophie got kidnapped.” Nilsu said and explained what happened.

Michael listened patiently and said “Then it’s normal that he gets bad dreams. I would be in the same situation.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Nilsu approved. “Maybe he needs some time.”

“Stay with Castiel. He needs you.” Michael said.

“That’s what I’ll do.” Nilsu said.

Michael smiled. “That’s my angel.”

Nilsu smiled back. “See you in the morning.”

“You too.” Michael replied and he closed the door behind him before he teleported.

Nilsu sighed and got in the bed. She wrapped her arms around Castiel and put her hand on his heart to feel his heartbeats.

Apart from Sam, Dean, Sophie and the rest of her loved ones, Castiel had a very special place in her heart. He was her true love and nothing could end their love for each other. Their love was so strong that even love spells or hate curses couldn’t break them apart. They have always been a happy couple and this was never going to change.

Nilsu gave Castiel a soft angel kiss on the cheek and fell asleep while still holding him in her arms.

Whoever was banging on the door needed to die. It felt like they were banging directly on the inside of Dean’s skull.

“Wake up already you sleepyheads! It’s almost afternoon!” Lucifer yelled and started banging on the door again.

“Are you sure he’s right?” Dean asked with a sleepy voice.

“I don’t know.” Sophie replied. She was already awake and fully dressed. “Okay, okay. Stop trying to break the door.” she said and opened the door.

“It’s almost evening. You guys are a bunch of lazy people.” Lucifer said, opening the curtains wide open and letting in a vicious blast of sunlight.

“Aw, man!” Dean said pulling the covers over his face.

“You need light to wake yourself up.” Lucifer said.

“But that’s Dean for you.” Sophie said. “He is not a morning person.”

“Close the damn curtains, will you?” Dean yelled from under the covers.

Sophie looked out of the window. The sun was going up which was quite the opposite of what Lucifer told.

“Luci, it’s the buttcrack of dawn.” she said.

“I know. But like they always say, the early bird gets the worm.” Lucifer said.

“Close the damn curtains already!” Dean yelled again.

“Okay, alright.” Lucifer groaned and closed the curtains.

Dean pulled his face out of the covers. “Damn it, Lucifer!” he groaned. “Will you explain better why you woke us up in the freakin’ buttcrack of dawn?”

“It’s simple.” Lucifer said. “Rowena said she can track Pennywise.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s so simple.” Dean teased. “You could say that later without waking us.”

“Timing is everything.” Lucifer said and teleported out of the room.

“That’s actually a good point.” Dean said after a moment of silence.

Sophie nodded and got back in the bed to join Dean.

“So we can use a blood trail spell to locate Pennywise. Am I right?” Jack asked.

“Of course we can.” Rowena replied.

“But here‘s the problem.” Ketch said. “We don’t have his blood.”

“Actually we do.” Castiel said while entering the living room.

“What do you mean, Halo?” Ketch asked.

“We got some of his blood during the fight.” Castiel said and took out the bloody angel blade.

“Was his blood that black?” Jack asked.

“Of course it is.” Ketch said. “He lives in sewers and he feeds on children. Plus, he is really old.”

“Yeah. That’s a good point.” Jack said.

“Then give it here and let me start.” Rowena said.

Castiel gave her the bloody angel blade and Rowena started to get to work.

Suddenly a big, red balloon flew in the living room from the window.

“Not again.” Castiel said.

“Does it say anything?” Rowena asked while trying to read what the balloon says.

“It doesn’t say anything.” Castiel shrugged. “There’s just an ugly clown face.”

The red balloon flew to Jack and stopped in front of him.

“It’s about to blow.” Ketch said and hid behind the couch.

The surface of the balloon touched Jack’s forehead. Jack freaked out and punched the balloon.

The balloon flew above the middle of the coffee table and stopped there. The face on the balloon let out a petrifying evil laugh. Then the balloon blew with a massive noise and splashed black blood everywhere.

“What was that?” Sam yelled, rushing in with a gun in his hand.

“A disaster. A bloody disaster!” Ketch answered with the same tone while coming out of his hiding spot. “That thing almost ruined my outfit. Look at this mess!”

“As if we’re happy about this.” Castiel shrugged with anger and cleaned himself up.

“But at least we have more blood for the spell and it’s fresh enough.” Rowena said.

“Whose laugh was that?” Sam asked.

“It was the balloon. The balloon laughed. It scared me.” Jack said with fear in his voice.

“How is that even possible?” Ketch asked.

“I don’t know.” Castiel said. “But we’re talking about Pennywise. Everything is possible when it comes to him.”

“What? What? What happened? What was that? Get out of the way, I’ll shoot that bastard!” Dean demanded, rushing in with guns in both hands.

“A laughing, evil, red balloon full of black blood.” Castiel explained.

“From the mess in the living room, I can understand that it was probably too big and had an excessive amount of filling in it.” Dean said.

“And that laughter was so loud that I bet it echoed in the whole house.” Ketch said.

“Will someone clean this scary mess up? It makes me sick.” Jack cried.

Castiel waved his hand and the mess got cleaned. Ketch gave Jack a warm hug.

“I never knew you were a hugger.” Dean teased.

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me.” Ketch bragged.

“Thank you so much for hugging me. I feel better.” Jack said with an innocent smile on his face. That smile warmed Ketch’s heart up and he smiled back.

“Why did that balloon come here?” Castiel asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe it was a warning.” Ketch said.

“Maybe it was. But we still have enough blood for the blood trail spell.” Rowena said and put the stuff away in case of another messy situation.

All of a sudden, Jack felt a sharp pain in his head and he groaned in pain.

“Is it the angel radio?” Dean asked.

“It can’t be. Otherwise, I would feel the pain as well.” Castiel said.

“I think it was the blood.” Rowena said.

“The blood? What does that mean?” Sam asked.

“This wasn’t an ordinary blood.” Ketch said.

“Oh, really? I thought it was just an ordinary black blood. Thanks for lighting me up, pea brain.” Dean teased.

“Ketch is right.” Rowena said. “It’s not an ordinary blood. It’s infused with a spell.”

“What spell is that?” Sam asked.

“It’s a deadly curse. It weakens you day by day. Then it kills you by exhausting you. And it’s really hard to cure. Even angels struggle with curing it.” Rowena explained.

“I don’t feel anything.” Castiel said.

“Me neither.” Rowena supported.

“It missed me with inches.” Ketch said and sighed with relief.

“I’m afraid I got most of the blood on me.” Jack said.

“I’ll try to look for a cure.” Rowena said and went upstairs to check the spell books.

“I’ll do a little bit of research.” Sam said and went after Rowena.

“That’s bullshit.” Dean said. “I need a beer.” he added and went to the kitchen.

“I don’t feel so good. I think I’ll close my eyes for a few minutes.” Jack said and laid on the couch.

“Jack? Are you sure you’re-“ Castiel started.

That was the last thing Jack heard before he felt a warm darkness surrounding him.

“I knew you were special.” Kelly’s voice was so soft.

“You really think so?” Jack asked his mother.

“Of course.” Kelly replied with the same tone of voice.

“I missed you so much.” Jack said and hugged Kelly.

“I missed you too. But now we’re together again.” Kelly said, hugging him back.

“Where were you?” Jack asked. “Where were you when I needed you?”

“I was there.” Kelly said. “In Heaven. I was watching over you. Protecting you. Wishing you all the best. And now, I’m right here. Right next to you. Just like you kept dreaming about. Mothers can feel it. They can understand it. That’s why every child sees their mother as an angel.”

“And you’re the most beautiful one.” Jack replied.

Kelly smiled and hugged Jack again.

Jack hugged her back but he started to feel slightly uncomfortable.

“What’s wrong?” Kelly asked with a worried voice.

“I’m okay.” Jack said shortly. He wasn’t in the mood to talk anymore.

“You can tell me.” Kelly said. “I’m your mother. I’ll listen.”

“I’m okay.” Jack said again. But he was getting more uncomfortable.

“If something is bothering you, you can tell me. It’s okay.” Kelly said. But Jack was pretty sure that it wasn’t his mother. Kelly wouldn’t insist. She wouldn’t make him feel uncomfortable. Something was wrong and Jack could understand what it was.

“I just don’t want to talk.” he said.

“You don’t want to talk?” Kelly asked with the same soft voice.

“I don’t.” Jack replied.

“Okay then.” Kelly said. “I think cat got your tongue for a short time. Maybe this will encourage you to talk.”

“What is it?” Jack asked curiously.

Kelly didn’t answer. But it wasn’t Kelly anymore. It was Pennywise.

“You’ll float too.” he said and he sank his teeth in Jack’s neck.

Jack woke up to what at first he thought was an earthquake. But then he noticed that it was Castiel shaking him.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked with a really concerned tone in his voice.

“Does he look okay to you, Halo?” Ketch asked. “He had been screaming for his mother for five minutes straight. Of course he’s not okay.”

“Of course I heard him screaming. I’m not deaf.” Castiel replied.

“I know you’re not.” Ketch said and he gently placed his hand on Jack’s forehead. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay. I just had a bad dream. About my mother.” Jack replied.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Ketch asked. “You didn’t sound okay to me.”

“Don’t put pressure on him. He will tell us more if he wants to.” Castiel said.

“I’m okay.” Jack said shortly. “How long have I been sleeping? About half an hour?” he asked.

“You slept more than you estimated. It’s midnight.” Ketch said and pointed at the window. The moon was shining outside in the sky.

“I think the blood was affecting me. I’m really sorry for scaring you.” Jack said with an apologetic voice.

“It’s not your fault.” Castiel said and gave Jack an angel kiss on the cheek.

“I’ve got some news.” Sam said, going down the stairs. “I found the cure. Right now, Rowena is making it.”

“That’s good.” Ketch said.

“I thought Rowena was going to do a blood trail spell too.” Castiel said.

“Sophie is doing the spell. Nilsu is helping Rowena.” Sam explained. “The others are getting information from angels and demons and Dean is getting information from the locals.”

“Anything else we should worry about?” Jack asked.

“Nothing yet.” Sam replied. “But we will find something eventually.”

“It’s done.” Nilsu said, coming down the stairs with a bottle full of bright red potion in her hand. “Here you go, cupcake.” she said and gave the bottle to Jack.

“Thank you.” Jack replied and drank the potion. He felt the potion refreshing his blood and relieving him almost instantly. It was the best feeling in the world.

“Don’t worry. It doesn’t have any of those famous funny side effects. Trust me, you won’t want any of them to happen to you.” Nilsu said and laughed a little.

“Side effects like shrinking or having a squeaky voice?” Castiel asked.

“For a week, yes.” Nilsu replied.

“I would want them to happen to Lucifer.” Sam said.

“Dean would probably want them to happen to Ketch.” Nilsu said and giggled.

“Oh, really?” Ketch asked with a teasing voice.

“Of course he would. That’s Dean for you.” Nilsu replied.

“Yeah, I won’t say anything else because I can’t argue about that.” Ketch said.

Sam’s phone rang.

“Dean is calling. Let’s see what he found.” Sam said and answered. “Hello?”

“I found something.” Dean said.

“Hold on. I’ll put you on speaker.” Sam said and put Dean on speaker.

“I found something.” Dean repeated. “More children got lost. But hey, before you interrupt me with ‘It’s not a surprise’, let me tell you something else. All the children who got lost in their opinion but dead in our opinion, they all live in this neighborhood which means Pennywise is especially interested in stuffing his face here. But the question is, why here?”

“I might have an idea about this.” Castiel said.

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“He feeds himself in this neighborhood because there are a lot of children living here. Maybe that’s why this neighborhood is like a storage.” Castiel replied.

“Maybe.” Dean said. “Anyway, I’m coming back home. We can think better with fresh information.”

“Okay, see you in a bit.” Nilsu said and Dean ended the call.

Moments later, Dean arrived and they started to discuss their plans.

“Okay, so if it is true and Pennywise is stuffing his face only in this neighborhood, why this neighborhood? Can’t he pack his stuff and move to another sewer system?” Dean asked.

“Maybe he loves this neighborhood.” Jack said. “You know, maybe this place is more familiar to him and that’s why he hangs out here.”

“Could be.” Nilsu said. “Anyone else have an idea?”

“Maybe it’s about his power.” Ketch said. “You know, maybe his actual power outlet is located in this neighborhood and that’s why he feeds himself here.”

“So you mean he’s gaining power to go to other places and the more he is powerful the more he can wander around?” Dean asked.

“It’s just my theory. But it may be true.” Ketch replied.

“But why is he after us?” Sam asked. “A lot of people live here.”

“Think of it.” Dean said. “You’re doing your own thing and a group of people keeps getting on your way. And that’s what we’ve been doing so far to Pennywise. Of course that would piss him off. Of course this would be the reason why he wants to get rid of us.”

“If he’s around here somewhere, we’d better get to work and get rid of him right now.” Ketch said.

“Have you lost a page in your book?” Nilsu asked. “We can’t fight him like this. We look half dead. We should get some energy and attack tomorrow.”

“I agree with Nilsu. We need energy. Or else we will end up dying in our sleep.” Sam supported.

“We all need energy. Or we will barely be able to hold a gun.” Jack said.

“Okay, fine. You convinced me.” Ketch sighed. “We will get to work tomorrow. All I want to do is getting rid of this beast once and for all.”

“Someone finally spoke my language.” Dean said and laughed a little.


	9. Night Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More nightmares and more curses. Ketch reveals his good side more and bonds with Jack.

Castiel was back in the sewers again.

This time he was tied to a chair in where they fought against Pennywise to save Sophie.

The place was darker than the last time.

Though the place seemed empty, Castiel wasn’t alone and he could sense the other man standing a little bit further than him. He stood there with arms crossed over his chest and probably a satisfied smile. In one clenched fist he held an angel blade, its pointing up beside his chin.

It was Pennywise.

“You again? This is getting so old-fashioned.” Castiel said with an undisguised disgust.

“I’m not thrilled to see you either you winged freak. Seems like you’ve been trying to avoid me all day.” Pennywise replied.

“Quite the opposite. You really know how to keep yourself in people’s thoughts. I’m so impressed.” Castiel said with a teasing voice and asked “What do you want from me?”

“Oh, I don’t want anything from you. No, no. I never wanted anything from you. Except the fact that I’m using you as a bait to get rid of your fiancée. She’s been a real pain in the ass recently. That’s why I want her dead.” Pennywise replied with a satisfied and creepy voice.

“Why do you want her dead? What has she ever done to you?” Castiel asked.

Pennywise let out a soft, creepy laugh and replied “Haven’t you understood yet? She’s really strong. Even stronger than me. That’s why I want her dead. And I’ll do everything in my power to send her to her dark, empty grave. That’s why I kidnapped Sophie in the first place. I killed you and I was really close to killing Nilsu. I was really close to destroy her angelic power. But then, Sophie ruined everything. I was really close and she ruined everything. But I won’t let that happen again. Not again. I’ll take her out of the equation and you won’t be able to stop it.”

Blood started dripping from the ceiling and the dirty water puddles turned into blood.

“You heard me.” Pennywise said. “I’ll take her out and you won’t be able to prevent it.”

“You can’t hurt Nilsu.” Castiel said with a determined voice.

“You’d be surprised what I can do, Castiel. You’d be surprised.” Pennywise said.

“I won’t let you hurt her.” Castiel said.

Blood dripped faster and in a few seconds, it turned into a blood rain.

“I’ll have the power.” Pennywise said. “She’ll be an afterthought.”

Castiel pulled against the ropes binding him. But he couldn’t loosen them.

He considered throwing himself to the floor to at least shatter the chair. But that would hurt him and add extra pain to the pain he was gonna get from the angel blade.

“Face it, Castiel. You’re weak and pathetic. I wonder how Nilsu fell in love with you. Probably because she felt sorry for you. You think she loves you. But in reality, she doesn’t even care about you.”

“It’s not true. She loves me. And I love her too. You won’t be able to hurt her. Because I won’t let you.” Castiel said to him.

“Maybe you think I’m joking. But I’ll show you how serious I am.” Pennywise said to Castiel.

The floor shattered and it started to open like a sinkhole. But this was quicker. Then the hole got bigger. Big enough to fall in. Blood was still raining from the ceiling.

Pennywise laughed as Castiel fell in the endless dark hole.

“As if one nightmare wasn’t enough already.” Nilsu’s voice said from a far-off distance and Castiel felt something wet on his left cheek.

“Rub some on his forehead. Your rose perfume will relieve him.” Michael’s voice replied from the same distance.

“I couldn’t wake him up. He was holding my hand really tight. Can you rub some perfume on his forehead? I can’t feel my hand.”

Castiel could hear Nilsu more clear now.

“I think he is starting to wake up.” Michael said.

Castiel sat upright, heart racing as he tried to remember where he was. Michael and Nilsu were looking at him. Nilsu was rubbing her hand. Michael was holding Nilsu’s rose perfume and a cotton ball.

“It’s raining blood.” he said with fear in his voice while touching his face and looking at his hands.

“Calm down. It’s not blood. It’s just the perfume.” Michael replied with a calm and comforting voice.

“We couldn’t wake you up. That’s why we tried the perfume.” Nilsu added.

“What happened to me? Was I unconscious?” Castiel asked.

“Not really.” Nilsu replied. “You’ve been screaming the hell out. It’s a miracle that no one woke up to that. Not to mention that you almost broke my hand. I tried to wake you up. But almost every time I tried, you slapped my hand away.” she added with a voice that made Castiel shiver a little bit. Has he really scared her that much?

“He wants to kill you.” Castiel said.

“Well, why does he keep changing his damn targets? Like seriously why?” Nilsu asked with a furious voice.

“I don’t know.” Castiel replied. “But he’s planning to use me to reach you and kill you.”

“This is getting way out of hand.” Michael said.

“I agree. This is really frustrating. And it’s getting on my last nerve.” Nilsu agreed.

Castiel felt guilty all of a sudden. He wished he didn’t tell the nightmare he had. He didn’t mean to scare them like that.

As if she had read his thoughts, Nilsu said “It wasn’t your fault. I knew something like this would happen sooner or later. You don’t need to be ashamed of it.” and gave Castiel a soft kiss on the cheek. That made Castiel feel a lot better and he smiled a little.

“There you go. Smile a little.” Michael praised Castiel.

Castiel was happy for getting praised. Now he was smiling like an innocent child.

“I love this cute smile so much. Makes you look really cute.” Nilsu said and smiled at Castiel.

“Cutest couple I’ve ever seen.” Michael said. “I really hope you get married. It’s about time.”

“Unless Pennywise makes us his school lunch.” Nilsu said and laughed sadly.

“Don’t lose your hope. It will be over soon.” Michael replied.

All of a sudden, Castiel screamed.

“What is it?” Nilsu asked.

Castiel couldn’t reply. Instead, he was pointing at the door.

Nilsu and Michael turned to the door and looked.

There was no one there.

“What’s going on?” Michael asked.

“He was there. In front of the door. He’s still there.” Castiel said while shivering.

Nilsu touched Castiel’s forehead.

“What do you see?” Michael asked.

“He had a hallucination.” Nilsu replied.

“But how is that possible?” Michael asked.

“Just like Lucifer caused Sam to have hallucinations.” Nilsu replied. “But these hallucinations are stronger than Lucifer’s hallucinations.”

Pennywise appeared in front of the closet and smiled at Castiel.

“Hello Cassie. We meet again.” he said.

“Stay away!” Castiel screamed. He was almost going insane. “Go away!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Castiel.” Pennywise replied. “Not until your fiancée is dead.”

Castiel tried to reply but nothing came out of his mouth. He couldn’t talk.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked.

“I think he’s struggling with a hallucination. I’ve never seen Castiel like this before.” Nilsu replied.

“Is there a way to stop these hallucinations?” Michael asked.

“Yes, there is a way.” Nilsu replied. “But doing it now will hurt Castiel. We need to wait until tomorrow.”

Pennywise waved his hand and Michael started to choke.

“Oops, I did it again.” Pennywise said while giggling.

“Let him go.” Castiel said.

“Alright then.” Pennywise said and waved his hand again. Michael stopped choking and fell on the floor unconscious.

Pennywise let out a chilling, evil laugh and vanished.

“Castiel, you’re crying.” Nilsu said.

Castiel was shocked. How couldn’t Nilsu see Michael probably dead?

“He killed Michael.” he said with a scared and shocked voice.

“No, you just hallucinated that.” Nilsu said and Castiel looked around.

Michael was alive and he was okay.

“That must’ve been a strong hallucination.” Nilsu said.

“I think it was.” Castiel said. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s all good. We’re used to this now.” Nilsu said with a comforting voice.

“Do you have an idea about how these hallucinations started?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know.” Castiel replied.

“Maybe it’s something to do with the dream you had. That was hell of a nightmare. You couldn’t wake up.” Nilsu predicted.

“Maybe it was.” Castiel said “He must’ve done the spell in the dream.”

“That makes sense. That wasn’t an ordinary nightmare. It’s more painful than an average nightmare.” Michael explained.

“But how did he do the spell in the dream?” Castiel asked.

“The nightmare prevented you from waking up. And everytime I tried to wake you up, you pushed me away. You never push me away. And now you get hallucinations. That’s how he did the spell.” Nilsu explained.

“How long will these hallucinations last? When will they stop?” Castiel asked.

“We don’t know how long they will last or when they will stop. But when Nilsu cures you tomorrow, you’ll be back to normal.” Michael said with an understanding voice and gave Castiel a warm hug.

Castiel felt better and he laid back on the bed. Nilsu got in the bed as well and wrapped her arms around Castiel.

“I’ll leave you two alone now. Sleep well.” Michael said.

“Good night.” Castiel said and Michael vanished.

“You’ll be okay sweetie.” Nilsu said and gave Castiel an angel kiss on the head.

“Hold me. I’m cold.” Castiel said with a weak voice.

“I’m holding you now.” Nilsu replied and held Castiel tighter.

Pennywise appeared again. Castiel turned his head and saw Pennywise in front of the window. Pennywise smiled and looked at Castiel.

Castiel went pale and turned his head to Nilsu. He didn’t want to see that clown anymore.

As if she also saw Pennywise there, Nilsu whispered “He’s not really there. Don’t be scared.” and kissed Castiel on the forehead.

Castiel tried not to turn his head to the window and he fell asleep while trying to keep his thoughts on Nilsu.

Dean was having a nightmare as well.

He was alone in the sewers and he was looking for Sophie again. He turned left one more time and he finally found Sophie on the floor.

“Sophie,” he said and ran towards her. He wrapped his arms around Sophie and said “I should’ve never left you.”

Sophie slowly woke up and looked at Dean. She tried to say something but Dean stopped her midway.

“You’re okay. I’m right here.” he said and hugged Sophie.

Sophie hugged back and they stayed like that for a while.

All of a sudden, Sophie frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

Sophie didn’t answer.

“Sophie what’s wrong?” Dean asked again.

Sophie took a deep breath and said “I’m scared Dean.”

“Don’t be scared. I’m right here.” Dean said.

“It’s not that.” Sophie said. “I’m scared of hurting you.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked and with a sudden reflex, he pushed Sophie away.

Sophie was bleeding and she was starting to go pale as if she was infected by a disease. She was bleeding a hell lot and Dean could see a lot of blood coming out of her. More blood than an average human being could have. Then all of a sudden, she turned into Pennywise.

Dean pulled out his gun but he couldn’t find the energy to shoot the bullet. He was feeling too weak.

“What have you done to Sophie?” he demanded.

“She never returned to you. She’s still here in the sewers and she’s not alive anymore. Her screams were like heaven to my ears. She begged for her life. She was so desperate. Desperate for you. I’ve had so much fun while killing her and drinking her blood. And you’ll have the same fate.” Pennywise said with a satisfied voice and a satisfied smile.

Dean felt more weak and he saw Sophie’s lifeless body. He crawled to her and wrapped his arms around her. Then he laid down while holding Sophie and he let Pennywise drain the life out of him.

“Dean, I can’t breathe. You’re making me wet.” Sophie said and she shook Dean.

Dean woke up. He wasn’t in the sewer. He was in the bed with Sophie and she was alive.

“Dean, I can’t breathe.” Sophie repeated and Dean realized that he had been holding Sophie really tight in his arms. He stopped holding her and Sophie took a few deep breaths.

“You were crying and muttering my name.” she said. “Not to mention that you were holding me really tight and I couldn’t feel my bones for a long time. At least you didn’t push me out of the bed which is a good thing. And thankfully you didn’t punch me like you sometimes used to do in the past.”

Dean was still not over the nightmare so he couldn’t hear what Sophie said clearly. He buried his face in the pillow and he started to cry his heart out.

Sophie didn’t say anything. Instead, she pulled Dean closer to herself and wrapped her arms around him.

“Let it out.” she finally said with a comforting voice. “Let it out.”

Dean kept crying until there was nothing left.

“I’m sorry.” he finally said.

“It’s okay. It’s alright.” Sophie replied with the same comforting voice. “You just had an emotional breakdown after a bad dream. No need to apologize.”

“Give me a few minutes.” Dean said and went to the bathroom. He washed his face and went back to bed.

Sophie wrapped her arms around Dean and she kissed him on the cheek.

Dean told her everything about the nightmare. Sophie listened to him patiently and said “Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not gonna leave your side. Don’t be upset anymore. I never left you.”

“I wonder how I managed to put up with these nightmares.” Dean sighed.

“You always had the strength to put up with them.” Sophie replied.

“I’m sorry for almost strangling you.” Dean apologized.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to apologize. I know you just had a nightmare. You didn’t mean to do that.” Sophie comforted him.

“I really want these nightmares to be over. I hope we can beat that clown.” Dean said.

“We’ll beat him and everything will be okay. I promise.” Sophie said and kissed Dean on the cheek. She held Dean’s hand and squeezed it.

“Tomorrow is the day.” Dean said.

“I’m nervous but mostly hopeful.” Sophie said.

“Me too.” Dean said. “But tomorrow, everything will be over.”

“I sure hope so.” Sophie said.

“I think I’m not the only one who had a nightmare.” Dean said. “The closer we get to beat Pennywise, the more we get nightmares.”

“He’s trying to scare us that’s why.” Sophie said. “But I hope we don’t get more nightmares. I don’t want them anymore.”

“Me neither.” Dean said. “So what do you say? Should we find out?”

“I think we should.” Sophie replied and snuggled in.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sophie and let his thoughts get swept away with good dreams about Sophie.

Dean and Castiel weren’t the only ones who had a nightmare that night. Jack was having one too.

He was with his mother again. But this time, he was in the house where he was born.

It was his mother’s funeral. Dean was digging up a grave for Kelly. Sam was getting salt, gasoline and matches to burn the body. Castiel was taking Kelly’s soul to Heaven and Nilsu was getting some fresh air in front of the house.

Jack pulled the thin covers out of Kelly to see her. She looked beautiful even though she was dead.

“I wish you weren’t dead. I wish you could see me and I wish I could hug you.” he whispered and gave Kelly a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Alright, we’re ready.” Dean said while coming in. “What are you doing?”

“I was just saying goodbye to her for the last time.” Jack replied.

“I know how hard it is for you.” Dean said. “It was hard for me as well to say goodbye to my loved ones.”

Jack nodded sadly.

“Saying goodbye is never easy.” Dean said.

Jack was about to reply when Nilsu ran in screaming.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked.

“Come quick! You need to take a look at this.” Nilsu replied and ran outside.

Dean and Jack followed her and that’s when they realized that something had gone painfully wrong.

There was a blood trail starting from where the Impala was and it was going until it reached midway to the grave.

“What just…” Dean started but he stopped when Nilsu pointed at where the trail ended and that’s when Dean felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

Sam was stabbed in the heart and the blood was his blood. He was dead and the stuff he was getting was right next to the grave.

“Sam!” Dean screamed and ran towards Sam’s corpse. He took his little brother’s lifeless body in his arms. Sam’s blood was staining Dean’s shirt but Dean didn’t care one bit. He was focused on Sam.

“How the hell did this happen?” Jack asked.

“I don’t know.” Nilsu replied. “I left for a couple of minutes to get some flowers and that’s what I saw.”

All of a sudden, a meteor fell to a close distance. At least that’s what they all thought at first. But when Nilsu screamed and ran to that location, Dean and Jack understood that it wasn’t a meteor. It was an angel.

Nilsu’s painful scream echoed again.

“Who was that angel?” Jack asked but he found the answer when Nilsu brought Castiel’s corpse.

“This is too much for me.” she said and she laid Castiel on the ground. She kneeled right next to him and took out an angel blade. She pointed the blade at her chest and said “I’m coming baby.”

“Nilsu, don’t!” Jack yelled but Nilsu stabbed herself with the angel blade. She remained like that for a few seconds. Then she pulled the blade back, threw it somewhere and she fell on Castiel. Her arms were wrapped around Castiel and her head was on Castiel’s heart.

Jack and Dean were both shocked.

“She couldn’t live without him.” Jack said finally. “And this is the proof.”

“That’s what love does to you.” Dean said.

“I’ll dig up a grave for them.” Jack said but as soon as he touched Nilsu’s wrist, he heard Dean’s scream and looked.

Someone was stabbing Dean over and over again.

“Stay away from him!” Jack demanded and blasted the person away. He checked on Dean and noticed that Dean was already dead. He was all alone.

Suddenly, he got thrown at a far distance and he looked at who did that. It was Pennywise.

“What are you doing here? What do you want from us?” Jack asked with fear.

“Well, what do I want? I want you to shut the hell up and die already.” Pennywise replied with a fed up and angry voice. “I’m fed up with trying to kill you over and over again. It’s like trying to play tag with toddlers who don’t know when to stop.”

“You won’t be able to kill us. Because we will kill you first.” Jack said.

“I don’t think you can.” Pennywise said. “Because no matter how hard you try, you won’t be able to kill me.”

Jack tried to blast him but Pennywise drained Jack’s powers.

“Beep beep Jack.” Pennywise said and he bit Jack’s arm.

When Jack screamed, Ketch was about to fall asleep. He looked around for a second and heard Jack murmuring something about Castiel falling from heaven.

He was stuck between waking Jack up or leaving him to wake up on his own.

He chose the second option because he was scared of Jack throwing him at the other side of the room with a sudden reflex.

But despite that, Ketch got worried about Jack. These past few days were hard for everyone especially for Jack and Ketch didn’t want him to suffer anymore.

Jack murmured something about Castiel again, groaning. He held the corner of his pillow really tight.

Ketch couldn’t handle it anymore. He walked over Jack’s bed. He put his hand on Jack’s shoulder and gently shook him.

Jack woke up screaming and he sat upright.

“Calm down. It’s me.” Ketch said with a soft voice. “You were just having a bad dream.”

“I’m sorry for waking you up.” Jack whispered.

“It’s okay. No need to apologize. I wasn’t sleeping. I was about to fall asleep when I heard your voice.” Ketch said with the same soft voice.

“That was the worst one I’ve ever seen.” Jack said.

“You wanna talk about it?” Ketch asked.

Jack told everything about the nightmare. Ketch listened to him patiently and when Jack was done, he said “He knows our darkest fears. That’s why you had that nightmare. And in my opinion, you’re not the only one who had a nightmare. I think I heard Michael’s voice and Castiel’s scream from Nilsu’s room and I heard Dean crying a bit when he went to the bathroom. I guess Dean went to wash his face and Michael was comforting Castiel.”

“At least all of this will be over tomorrow. Hopefully.” Jack said and took a deep breath.

“Hopefully.” Ketch said and he did something he didn’t do before. He gave Jack a warm hug.

Jack hugged him back and smiled a little.

“I think I’ll go to bed now.” Ketch said and asked “Do you want me to stay a little bit longer?”

“That would be nice.” Jack replied.

“Alright then.” Ketch said and got in the bed. He wrapped his arms around Jack like a father and he gave Jack a soft kiss on the forehead.

“You would be a good father. I hope you know that.” Jack said.

“That would be good but it’s a distant hope.” Ketch replied.

“I’m not kidding. You would be a really good father.” Jack said and smiled at Ketch.

“Maybe one day Jack. Maybe one day.” Ketch said and he smiled back at him.

Jack felt really warm and comfortable and he fell asleep with the cute smile on his face.

Ketch watched over him for a while and he finally fell asleep while still smiling.


	10. Don't Tell A Night Owl To Wake Up Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is finally cured. But there's something wrong. Could it be another victim?

When Ketch woke up, it was sunrise. The house was completely quiet.

He looked at Jack who was still asleep. Jack’s arms were still wrapped around Ketch. It had been almost eons since Ketch had someone giving him a warm hug like this.

A few minutes later, he heard a movement and decided to check what was going on.

He got out of the bed carefully not to wake Jack up and opened the door. He looked around to see the source of the movement but he couldn’t see anything or anyone.

“Maybe it was just my imagination. I’ve been really jumpy these days.” Ketch thought and decided to get back in the bed.

But as he was about to close the door, he heard the movement again. It was coming from downstairs and even though it wasn’t so loud, it was still audible in the silence of the house. He went downstairs and saw a shadowy figure.

He was about to go and get his gun when he heard a familiar whisper saying “Damn you Pennywise. Forcing me to wake up at this unholy hour to make this cure to cure my baby from your unholy hallucination curse.”.

It was coming from the kitchen. He went to the kitchen to see what was going on and saw Nilsu making a potion.

“Nilsu? What are you…” he started but was quickly interrupted by Nilsu’s low scream.

“Woah, hey. Calm down. It’s me.” Ketch said while raising his hands.

“Damn it Ketch.” Nilsu said. “You scared the angels out of me.”

“My apologies.” Ketch said and asked “Anyway, like I was about to ask, what are you doing up at the buttcrack of dawn? You’re not the best morning person in the whole universe as I can see from your grumpy face.”

“I’m not a fan of waking up at this unholy hour either. As you can see, I’m making a potion to cure Castiel.” Nilsu said and explained everything.

“I wonder if it only affected Castiel.” Ketch said with a thoughtful voice. “I only heard Castiel screaming.”

“I think it’s only Castiel.” Nilsu said. “Because Pennywise has a special interest in me. A special interest in killing me. That’s why he might be using Castiel.”

Ketch nodded. Nilsu was right. It was a good way to kill her.

“And what are you doing up?” Nilsu asked.

“I heard a movement and I decided to check if something was wrong.” Ketch replied.

“Okay then. Don’t worry. It’s just me. You go back to bed if you want.” Nilsu said.

“Alright then.” Ketch said and went back upstairs. He got in his room and got back in the bed.

With the slight movement, Jack moved his head and reached his arms out as if seeking for warmth. Ketch acted quick and wrapped Jack’s arms around his body. Jack woke up and looked at Ketch.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Nothing so far.” Ketch replied. “Thought I heard something but turns out it was just Nilsu making a potion to cure Castiel.”

Jack nodded and went back to sleep. Ketch watched over him for a while and then he drifted off to sleep as well.

“Damn you Pennywise.” Nilsu groaned while adding another ingredient in the potion. She had been working on the potion for 2 hours and she was already exhausted. But she didn’t give up. She had to do this for Castiel. Curing him was her current top priority.

Castiel woke up from another nightmare and looked around. In his nightmare, Pennywise had found Nilsu and he was torturing her to death.

Still not over the nightmare, Castiel looked around carefully. Nilsu wasn’t in bed. Castiel got worried. Had his nightmare come true? Castiel didn’t want to find Nilsu in a bloody mess. He knew that she could protect herself but in spite of that, Castiel couldn’t stop his tears from falling. He opened the door and got out of the room.

“Holy conniption.” Ketch said with a shocked voice as soon as he looked at Castiel. “What the hell happened to you?”

Castiel couldn’t reply. Instead, he started to sob more.

“Holy moly Bendy plushie.” Ketch shrugged. “Are you worried about your girl? Well, I suggest you to go downstairs. You’ll probably find her cussing at Pennywise.”

Castiel rushed downstairs and rushed to the kitchen. As soon as he entered the kitchen, he sighed with relief. Nilsu was alive.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Nilsu asked and put the stuff she was holding on the table to hug Castiel.

Castiel hugged her tighter and kissed her on the neck.

“I guess too much hallucination makes you like that.” Nilsu said and stroked Castiel’s hair.

Castiel nodded and kept hugging her.

“What’s going on in here? You got a case with hallucinations?” Michael asked while coming in.

Nilsu nodded.

“Easy there Cas, you’ll strangle her soul.” Michael teased.

Castiel stopped hugging Nilsu and let her go on with the potion.

“Need any help?” Michael asked.

“Not yet.” Nilsu replied.

“I was worried for a moment.” Castiel said and told everything about the nightmare.

“You’re telling that to me? Do you know how many nightmares I get every week?” Michael asked and shrugged. “Ever since I came to this world, I kept struggling with nightmares.”

“Because you deserved it Mikey Fierce.” Dean’s voice said from the stairs.

“Shut up Dean.” Michael said to brush him off.

“Oh, please don’t start again guys. It’s still morning and we already have a lot of things to worry about.” Nilsu said.

“Chill, Nil. I won’t start again.” Dean said and came downstairs.

“Good. Because this potion is harder than I thought and your childish arguments don’t help.” Nilsu complained.

“Okay, that’s it. Move aside. I’ll help you with the rest of it.” Michael said and helped Nilsu.

As soon as Henry woke up, he called out for his best friend

“Joey…”

“He’s okay.” a familiar voice said and Henry looked around to see who said that. It was Alice Angel.

“What happened?” he asked. “I don’t remember much.”

“Car crash.” Alice Angel replied. “Joey survived with a couple of bruises. But you were injured badly. For a moment, the doctors thought you were brain dead. You lost too much blood.”

“I lost too much blood?” Henry asked.

“Yes.” Alice Angel replied. “You got really close to death’s door. But Joey gave his blood to save you.”

Then memories started to burst their way in Henry’s mind. Crossing the road, the car coming really fast, Henry’s effort to push Joey out of the way and Joey begging Henry to wake up. The rest of it was blank. All this emotional pain was hurting Henry more than his physical injuries. The emotional pain got the best of him and he couldn’t hold his tears anymore.

“I know how hard it is for you.” Alice Angel said and held his hand to give him comfort.

Henry didn’t pull his hand back. Instead, he squeezed Alice Angel’s hand and let the angelic touch relieve his soul.

Some time later, they heard a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Alice Angel said without pulling her hand and Bendy came in with Joey.

“Was I interrupting something?” Bendy asked.

“Like what?” Alice Angel replied with a question.

“Like a short term hospital romance.” Bendy replied.

“Oh, Bendy. Give it a rest.” Joey said and shrugged. “I didn’t know you had a jealous side.”

“I was just teasing.” Bendy said with a defensive tone in his voice. “Gosh, you guys really have no sense of humor. And to think our job was to make people laugh.”

Bendy’s grumpy face made everyone laugh. Even Henry was giggling.

“Good to see you laughing again pal.” Joey said to Henry.

“We needed that funny moment anyway.” Henry replied.

All of a sudden, a shadow passed and the laughter stopped.

“What was that?” Henry asked.

“What was what?” Joey replied with a question.

“That shadow.” Henry replied.

“What shadow?” Joey asked. He didn’t look convinced.

“I saw it too.” Bendy said. He looked tense.

“Maybe the door was open.” Joey said.

“No, I closed the door after you came. I swear I did.” Bendy replied.

“This is really weird.” Henry said.

“I think what’s even weirder is that the shadow didn’t belong to any of us. It’s as if the shadow didn’t have an owner.” Alice Angel said.

“But that’s impossible.” Joey said.

“I think Alice Angel is right.” Henry said and asked “Have you guys heard any footsteps?”

“No.” everyone replied.

“Exactly.” Henry said. “Somehow, that shadow has a mind of its own and I don’t think it was an ordinary shadow.”

“Well, now that I think about it, I think I heard a creepy laughter when the shadow passed.” Bendy said anxiously.

“Something is off.” Alice Angel said. “That’s for sure.”

“Yes it is.” Bendy replied. “But I hope it’s not what I think it is.”

Suddenly, a balloon floated outside of the window. Joey opened the window and held the balloon’s rope.

“I think it’s what you think it is Bendy.” he said.

It was a red balloon with a scary clown face on it. Then it started to make ticking noises. Joey let the balloon go and the balloon kept floating for a few more seconds before it finally exploded with a loud bang followed by an evil laughter.

Nilsu stopped before adding the last ingredient to the potion.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked.

“Something terrible.” Nilsu replied. “He found another victim


	11. A Clown's Cobweb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with the moon.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Michael asked.

“I’m telling you. Pennywise found another victim. I just know it. I can feel it.” Nilsu replied.

“Well, let’s say it’s true.” Dean said. “Then who is that victim? Do you know the victim?”

“I don’t know.” Nilsu replied. “But I can feel the vibe. I don’t know how but I can feel the vibe.”

“That’s weird.” Sophie said.

“I know it is.” Nilsu confessed.

“I don’t think it’s strange.” Michael said and explained “Nilsu’s angel grace is stronger than regular angel grace. That may be the reason why she can feel the vibe of that victim.”

“Probably.” Castiel said. “It’s a rare ability.”

“Too bad she can’t give an exact description. If she could, that would be really useful.” Dean said.

“Maybe Jack can do it.” Nilsu said.

“I’ll try.” Jack said and tried. But he couldn’t make a progress either. “I couldn’t. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Nilsu said. “We will find out soon.”

“Hopefully.” Castiel replied.

“By the way, the cure is finally done.” Michael said and gave Castiel a bottle filled with golden potion.

Castiel took the bottle and slowly drank the cure.

“How are you feeling?” Nilsu asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

“I don’t get hallucinations anymore. It worked.” Castiel said and hugged both Nilsu and Michael.

“This is adorable.” Jack said and smiled.

“He wants a hug too.” Sophie said.

Castiel smiled and hugged Jack. The happy smile Jack had was really adorable.

“Now that this is out of the way, let’s focus on our main goal.” Sam said.

“Yes.” Michael said. “But first, we need to find out who got victimized.”

“I agree. This might take some time. But hopefully, we will make a progress.” Nilsu said.

“A balloon? Are you sure?” Bendy asked.

“I told you for a thousand times already.” Joey said. “You saw it too. We all saw it.”

“Yeah, it’s still weird.” Bendy shrugged.

“And what about that evil laugh?” Alice Angel asked. “Don’t forget the evil laugh.”

“I don’t know about you guys but that evil laughter gave me chills.” Henry said. Even the thought of that made him shiver.

“Same for me.” Joey replied. “It was as if that laughter was echoing in my soul.”

“It was so weird.” Alice Angel said. “It scares me.”

Joey nodded and frowned.

“It’s getting late. I’m going back home.” Bendy said.

“Me too.” Alice Angel said. “Are you coming Joey?”

“No, I’ll stay here.” Joey replied.

“You don’t have to stay with me.” Henry said.

“Have you cracked your nut? “ Joey asked. “And plus, I’ll be here until tomorrow. Some of my bruises are still bad. One of the doctors think I have a limp.”

“You? Having a limp?” Henry asked with a surprised tone of voice and laughed. “Are we sure that doctor has any brain cells left? Unlike most people in your age group, you’re still a young souled son of a bitch.”

Joey laughed too. That sarcastic compliment was spot on.

“But if you really wanna stay here with me, go for it. I can’t say I complain.” Henry said.

“Alright then.” Joey said. “Don’t worry. I won’t give you a headache with my chats about miracles and dreaming.”

That made Henry giggle. Joey started to chuckle as well and they both laughed for a while

The hardest part of that day for Nilsu was the thoughts in her head that kept her awake almost all night. Castiel was okay and that was a relief for her. At least he wasn’t sufferring anymore.

But that wasn’t the problem. Who was the other victim?

Nilsu knew that Pennywise wanted to kill her. But Nilsu couldn’t understand how this new victim could lead Pennywise to her. Castiel was Nilsu’s soft spot but now he was cured. So what else could be the reason for Pennywise to choose that victim to reach Nilsu? That was strange.

“I don’t care if this victim is connected to me or not. But I won’t let Pennywise toy with an innocent life to get me in his cobweb.” Nilsu thought and she let Castiel’s soft touch on her hair sweep away the rest of her thoughts.

“What’s wrong with the moon tonight?” Joey thought for the fifth time that night.

Henry had fallen asleep long ago. Joey was feeling tired as well but he didn’t want to sleep. Instead, he decided to stay awake and get lost in his own thoughts but not too much.

That was when he noticed that something was weird about the moon. It was full moon but it had a weird and disgusting color mix of green and gray. And there was a scary face on it.

“A face like a scary clown.” Joey thought. At first, he decided to wake Henry up and show him the weird and scary looking full moon. But then he changed his mind and decided to let his best pal sleep. The car crash and the red balloon was enough for him and Joey didn’t want to damage Henry’s mental health more with this.

But this was weird. It couldn’t have been normal. Something was off but Joey wasn’t sure what it was.


	12. Never Lose Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nilsu finds the victim and saves him before it's too late.

“Something is wrong with the moon tonight.” Michael thought. “And I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one who knows this.”

It was still the middle of the night. Michael was sitting outside in the garden alone. He was looking at the stars and thinking. But all of a sudden, the moon got his attention. How the hell did that happen to the moon? It was weird.

“It’s weird.” Michael thought again.

The moon caught Nilsu’s attention as well.

“I was about to fall asleep for crying out loud.” she thought. She wanted to ignore it but it was hard.

“What can this mean?” she whispered to herself as she looked at the moon carefully. Did something happen in the absence of her attention?

“Hopefully not.” she thought. “I can’t handle another hallucination case.”

But then a strange feeling of worry poked her heart.

Joey almost fell off the chair when he heard Henry coughing. What was wrong with him? Then he noticed that Henry was coughing up blood. A heavy amount of blood. At first, Joey almost screamed but as soon as he took a breath to scream, he stopped. Because this wasn’t an ordinary problem. Because the amount of blood was intense.

Joey didn’t know what to do. He was desperate. So he buried his face in his hands and prayed. Prayed for an angel to come. Prayed for a miracle.

That was when that feeling poked Nilsu’s heart. She heard the pray. So did the other angels.

“What’s happening?” Castiel asked while rubbing his hand on his forehead and trying to wake himself up.

“Whatever it is, it’s not good.” Michael said as he teleported in the room.

Jack heard the pray as well. He woke up and teleported to the room as well.

“That sounds terrible. And it’s not normal.” he said.

“I agree. And I think I have a terrible feeling about this.” Nilsu said.

“Like what?” Jack asked even though he knew the answer.

“The pray is coming from where Pennywise’s other victim is.” Nilsu answered.

“Don’t go.” Jack said. “Pennywise will kill you.”

“I know he will.” Nilsu said. “But if one of you goes, Pennywise will victimize you guys as well. Just to reach me. And I don’t want you guys to get hurt because of this.”

Jack wanted to oppose but Nilsu said “I’ll be okay. Don’t worry about me. I’m going to end this even if it costs my life.”

Castiel kissed her on the cheek and said “No matter what happens, know that we’re with you and know that I love you to the moon and back.”

“I know.” Nilsu said and smiled at him.

“Please be careful.” Jack said and hugged Nilsu. She hugged back and kissed him on the forehead.

“I will. I promise.” she replied. That strange feeling poked her once again like an instinct and Nilsu took two bottles filled with potion with her before leaving.

“There’s not much time left.” Joey thought as he watched his friend coughing up more blood.

“Say no more. I know what it is and you know what? I don’t like it one bit.” a voice said and Joey raised his head to see who said that.

It was a teenage girl who was wearing a white dress and high heeled white shoes. She had blonde hair and Joey could see her blue eyes in spite of her thick glassed glasses.

“Who are you?” Joey asked. He couldn’t ask anything else because he was really surprised.

“I’m Nilsu.” the girl said with a soft voice. “I heard your pray Joey. And I’ll do everything in my power to save Henry.”

“How do you know our names?” Joey asked.

“Angels know all of God’s creations. And I’m an angel as well.” Nilsu said. “Your friend doesn’t have much time left. But I’ll do everything in my power to save his life.”

“Can you really do that? Can you really save him?” Joey asked.

“I can.” Nilsu replied. “But I need you to do something.”

“What is it? What do you want me to do?” Joey asked.

“What you always do.” Nilsu replied. “I want you to believe. I want you to have faith in me. I know you can do it Joey. Because I have faith in you.”

“That’s what I’ll do.” Joey said. “I’ll have faith in you and I’ll never lose it.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear from you.” Nilsu said and smiled. Her smile was so heavenly that Joey felt a relief in his soul.

Nilsu walked to Henry and put her hand on his forehead. White light came out of her hand and she started to do the healing process. She kept doing this until the light dimmed and she slowly pulled her hand.

“Well?” Joey asked. “Did it work?”

“I stopped the bleeding.” Nilsu said. “He is okay now. There was a dark presence here who tried to kill your friend. But I managed to cast it out of here. I’m familiar with that presence. Because it’s actually after me. And it uses people like your friend and lower ranked angels to kill me. But everything is okay for now.”

“Thank you for everything.” Joey said with an undisguised relief in his voice.

“It’s been an honor for me to see that I was able to help you and your friend.” Nilsu said.

Henry woke up gasping.

“Are you okay?” Joey asked.

“Yeah.” Henry replied. “That was weird.”

“Tell me about it.” Joey said.

“Who are you?” Henry asked looking at Nilsu.

“Her name is Nilsu. She’s the one who healed you and brought you back to the land of living from the darkness.” Joey said and added “She’s an angel.”

“I saw her.” Henry said. “But I wasn’t sure if that was a dream or not.”

“At least you’re okay now.” Joey said.

“Hold on.” Nilsu said. “One last thing.”

“What is it?” Joey asked.

Nilsu took out a bottle filled with potion. She opened the bottle and gave it to Henry. “Drink this.”

“What for?” Henry asked. He looked confused.

“It will protect you.” Nilsu said. “Trust me on this.”

Henry nodded and drank the potion. Then he felt a heavenly relief in his soul. He smiled and Nilsu smiled back. Then she gave another bottle filled with the same potion to Joey. “Just in case.”

Joey drank the potion and he felt the same heavenly relief.

“My work here is done.” Nilsu said. “I’m going to leave now. But I’ll be one pray away if you need me.”

They smiled at each other again and Nilsu left.

“Well, she is pretty beautiful.” Joey said.

“Careful.” Henry warned his best pal. “I saw an engagement ring on her finger. She is taken. So if you wanna go on a date with her, uh uh. Not going to happen sunshine.”

“I just said that she’s beautiful.” Joey said. “Can’t I at least do a compliment without being misunderstood?”

“I was just joking.” Henry said while laughing. “You really have no sense of humor for crying out loud.””

“Oh, stop laughing.” Joey said. But he was giggling as well.


	13. Running Out Of Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets to learn more about his favorite cartoon characters. Back in the sewers, Pennywise is out of patience.

“Did you see Pennywise? Did he hurt you? Did you defeat him?” Jack asked as soon as Nilsu came back.

“I didn’t see him.” Nilsu replied. “I didn’t get hurt either which is good.”

“At least you’re okay.” Jack said.

“Yeah. But I couldn’t defeat him.” Nilsu said and frowned.

“But you managed to harm him, right?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah. I banished him for now. I don’t know where he is now. But he won’t be able to touch Henry again. One more second and I would be too late.”

“Henry was the victim.” Michael said.

“Yeah. But I healed him and I gave him the potion which cured Castiel. I gave the same potion to his friend Joey.”

“Wait a minute.” Michael said. “Did you say that Joey is Henry’s friend?”

“Yes.” Nilsu replied. “His best pal.”

“I know who he is.” Michael said with a thoughtful voice. “He actually has a good heart. But his good intentions were mostly misunderstood or ignored so he gave a break. He was actually planning to follow the dark path but his friendship with Henry held this desire back. And the cure you gave to him cleared his heart.”

“I heard that Joey was the creator of Bendy and Alice Angel.” Jack said.

“Yep. You heard that right.” Nilsu said. “Bendy is an ink demon. Joey and Henry created Bendy and Alice Angel together. Bendy is an ink demon and Alice Angel is an angel sent from above.”

“Please tell me more.” Jack said with an adorable smile on his face. He seemed to enjoy Nilsu’s story.

It was actually late at night. Almost morning. So Nilsu hesitated and looked at both Michael and Castiel.

“I wanna listen too.” Michael said.

“Me too.” Castiel said. “Please tell the rest of the story.”

“Okay.” Nilsu said and went on. “Like I said, Bendy is an ink demon. Joey and Henry created him together. Henry created Bendy’s good and cute side and Joey created his dark and mischievous side.”

“I always thought Bendy looked cute.” Jack said.

“I agree with you there.” Nilsu supported. “He is practically the star of the show.”

“What about Alice Angel?” Jack asked.

“Henry and Joey created Alice Angel together just like Bendy. But unlike the way they created Bendy, Joey was the one who gave Alice Angel her angelic beauty and her angel identity. Henry gave her the dark side because he wanted her to do more than just singing and dancing. He wanted her to protect the good people from the darkness of evil. So he was the one who gave Alice Angel the dark side.”

“So that’s why she has both horns and halo.” Jack said.

“Yes. That’s the reason of it.” Nilsu confirmed.

“Is that all?” Jack asked.

“It is.” Nilsu replied. “Did you like it?” she asked.

“Yes. I loved it. Thank you.” Jack replied with the same adorable smile.

“I’m glad you loved it.” Nilsu said and smiled as well.

“I’m glad you told this story.” Castiel said.

“It was really nice.” Michael added.

“One last thing I want to know.” Jack said and asked “What makes me love them this much? Please tell me more about Bendy and Alice Angel.”

“Alright.” Nilsu replied and told Jack more about Bendy. “Bendy is a fun-loving, yet helplessly mischievous cartoon character with a big grin and a huge desire for trouble. Quite the ink demon if you ask me.”

“Sounds like uncle Gabriel.” Jack said.

“I thought so.” Nilsu giggled and told Jack about Alice Angel. “Sent from above, Alice Angel is a singing, dancing cartoon sensation who brings a little light into everything she touches, often upsetting those who prefer the dark.”

“Just like you.” Jack said.

“So you think I’m just like her?” Nilsu asked.

“Exactly.” Jack said. “She’s quite a gal. Sent from above. She sings. She dances. You sing and dance too.”

“I take this as a compliment.” Nilsu said.

“Now I’m ready for bed.” Jack said.

“Okay then.” Michael said. “I’ll tuck you in.”

Nilsu gave Jack a goodnight kiss on the cheek. Castiel did too. Then Jack teleported out of the room with Michael.

“I’m so proud of you Nilly.” Castiel said while getting in the bed.

Nilsu smiled while getting in the bed.

“You know.” Castiel said. “I have the faith that you’ll be able to defeat Pennywise once and for all.”

“All of you guys have faith in me.” Nilsu said. “Not much of a surprise.”

“I know.” Castiel said. “But I’m still very proud of you.”

“Jack said that Alice Angel is just like me.” Nilsu said. “What do you think?”

“I agree with him.” Castiel said. “She brings a little light into everything she touches, often upsetting those who prefer the dark. You do the same thing. You bring light into our hearts and upset Pennywise who prefers the darkness of those sewers he came from.”

“I guess I do.” Nilsu said.

“Of course you do.” Castiel replied.

“Jack also said that Bendy is just like Gabriel.” Nilsu said.

“Exactly.” Castiel replied. “There’s no doubt that Gabriel is just like Bendy. After all, they’re both mischievous.”

Nilsu giggled at that statement. Because it was so true.

“I think we will talk about this even more and probably joke about it.” Castiel said. “But now, I’m gonna recharge myself.”

“You do that.” Nilsu said.

“Don’t keep me waiting too much. I feel incomplete without you in my dreams.” Castiel said.

“Don’t worry about it.” Nilsu said. “I won’t keep you waiting for too long.”

Castiel wrapped his arms around Nilsu and kissed her on the forehead. Nilsu moved closer to Castiel and they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Back in the sewers, more bloody corpses were piled up. Waiting to be eaten by Pennywise. He needed them to regain his strength after getting drained by that stupid girl.

She was stronger than he thought. He was actually really close. He was almost done with draining Henry’s life energy when that stupid angel girl Nilsu showed up and ruined everything.

Nilsu had got to go and that was for sure.

Red balloons kept floating and there was the same writing on all of them. “You’ll float too. I will find you and you’ll float too.”

Joey saw those balloons. So did Henry. After the last balloon floated, Joey held his best pal’s hand and they both prayed to God to protect that angel from that dark force’s vicious grasp.


	14. Taking A Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cases occur and the team works hard. But something is off with Michael.

Finally. The moment he had been waiting for. He finally got the angel girl in his grasp and there was no escape for her.

“Say goodbye angelic miracle.” he said and sank his teeth into her neck.

The girl screamed and tried to break free. But he kept holding the girl and sank his teeth deeper into her neck.

She kept screaming for quite a while. Then she got silent and he threw her like an unwanted toy.

The girl was finally dead. His job was done.

But then a gunshot echoed. The bullet hit his heart and…

Bendy jolted awake and gasped for air. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Thankfully there was no blood.

He looked around to see his surroundings. He was in the backseat of his car. Alice Angel was driving to the hospital.

“You okay?” Alice Angel asked without taking her eyes off the road.

“A little bit.” Bendy replied and sat upright.

“A nightmare isn’t it?” Alice Angel asked.

Bendy cleared his throat in response and Alice Angel nodded.

“I can drive if you want.” Bendy said. “Driving will distract me a little bit.”

“For the last time, no.” Alice Angel said with a stern voice. “I’m driving and that’s it. No way I’m letting you drive.”

“And why is that?” Bendy asked.

“Do I need to remind you again?” Alice Angel replied with a question. “For some reason, you were hallucinating porn stars on the road for crying out loud. Ewww!”

“It was just one time.” Bendy said with a defensive voice.

“Cry me a river Mister Womanizer Ink Demon.” Alice Angel said. “I’m driving. End of discussion.”

“Okay, fine.” Bendy said.

There was no point of keeping the argument going. Arguing with Alice Angel was pointless.

“What did you dream about anyway?” Alice Angel asked.

“It wasn’t like a dream.” Bendy replied. “It was a demonic vision. I was after a girl. And I was killing her. But it wasn’t me. It’s like I was someone else. But I can’t figure out who I was or who that girl was.”

“Bendy you can’t be serious.” Joey said with shock.

“I’m serious Joey.” Bendy replied. “Deadly serious.”

“Do you even remember how she looked like?” Alice Angel asked.

“Well, she had blonde hair. In spite of her thick glasses, you could see her blue eyes. She was wearing a pretty dress. And I saw a ring on her finger.” Bendy described.

“Her engagement ring.” Henry said and gasped. “That’s Nilsu. The angel who healed me when I was about to die.”

“We need to talk to her.” Bendy said.

“You’re right.” Joey agreed.

“But here’s the thing.” Alice Angel said. “How? How will she come here?”

“Well, she’s not a demon so that saves us from summoning rituals. And since she’s an angel, she’s just one pray away from us.” Joey said. “Just like what she said yesterday.”

“Then go for it.” Alice Angel said.

Joey prayed and waited.

“I hope she heard this. We really need her now.” Henry said with a worried tone in his voice.

“Hopefully.” Joey said.

“Owww!” Bendy groaned when he felt his tail being pulled.

“Oh, sorry about that. But I couldn’t help myself.” Nilsu’s voice said followed by her giggle and Bendy turned around.

“I’m glad you heard my pray.” Joey said.

“Just like what I said yesterday.” Nilsu replied. “If you ever need me, I’m just one pray away from you.”

“I’m happy too.” Bendy said. “But please don’t pull my tail if you come again.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Joey asked.

“Wrong?” Bendy asked. “Are you joking? Imagine that you have a tail like mine and it keeps being pulled almost everytime by kids and under Nilsu’s circumstances by angels. How would you feel?”

“Well, it’s better than someone stepping on it. That would hurt more.” Henry replied.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Bendy said.

“I won’t do it again.” Nilsu said. “Apart from that, what can I do for you?”

Bendy explained the demonic vision he had. Nilsu listened to him patiently and carefully.

“And for that reason.” Alice Angel said. “We wanted to talk to you.”

“We need you to tell us why you’re in danger.” Bendy said. “We need to know your story.”

“I’ll tell you everything.” Nilsu said. “I’ll explain you every detail.”

“We’re listening.” Bendy said.

“What we’re dealing with is nothing like in those famous or cheesy horror movies. It’s worse. Way worse. The scariest form of evil. The embodiment of fear and darkness. We’re dealing with Pennywise the Dancing Clown.” Nilsu explained briefly.

“So the red balloons we kept seeing belonged to him?” Joey asked.

“Exactly.” Nilsu replied. “That’s how he lures his victims in his lair. Mostly children. As for adults, he sends the balloons to threaten them and to let them know that he’s always watching them.”

“And the evil laughters we heard after the balloons exploded belonged to him as well.” Bendy said.

“True.” Nilsu confirmed.

“Does he always look like a clown?” Henry asked.

“Mostly.” Nilsu replied. “But in some cases, he can be in the form of your darkest fear or your deepest heart desire to trick you. It’s his strongest weapon against you.”

“Well, thanks for the brief explanation but here’s one thing I don’t get.” Bendy said. “Why is he after you?”

“He is after me because my grace is stronger than his power. That’s why he’s trying to kill me. To combine my grace with his darkness. This will make him stronger than ever and nothing will be able to stop him.” Nilsu explained.

“But you weakened him yesterday.” Joey said.

“Exactly.” Nilsu said. “I weakened him but that won’t last long. He’s killing angels and demons to regain his strength quicker. Mostly, he chooses children as his victims because their blood is much more pure and much more healthier.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong but he tried to kill me. I thought he was after you. So why did he try to kill me?” Henry asked.

“Isn’t that obvious?” Alice Angel replied with a question. “He was using you as a bait to reach her. He knows that angels protect humans against demons. And he knew she would answer Joey’s pray and come here to heal you. He tried to take advantage of her duty and use it as a weakness against her. That’s why he tried to kill you.”

“Can it be true?” Joey asked.

“She’s right.” Nilsu replied. “Pennywise was trying to drain Henry’s life energy to gain strength. Pennywise can drain people’s life energy as well. The stronger your life energy is the higher chance that you become a target for him. That’s why I gave you and Henry that potion. To sustain your life energy and to protect you. I gave the same potion to my fiancé because Pennywise had cast a killer hallucination spell on him.”

“So this potion can protect us from his evil spells?” Joey asked.

“It will protect you even from his darkest spells.” Nilsu replied.

“What can we do?” Bendy asked. “Can we kill him?”

“We can.” Nilsu replied. “But it won’t be easy.”

“But we can slow him down can’t we?” Alice Angel asked.

“Of course we can do that.” Bendy replied.

“But we don’t have the potion.” Alice Angel said. “We have no chance.”

“Actually, you have.” Nilsu said. “Joey and Henry has the potion in their blood. If you can take their blood, you can get the potion injected in your blood.”

“We can’t just do that. In case you didn’t notice, we’re in a hospital. Someone will notice this and some of us might get their ass kicked outta here and right into jail.” Joey said.

Nilsu didn’t look bothered. Instead, she smiled.

“Leave it to me.” she said and dialed a number on her phone.

“Okay, alright. I got this.” Rowena said while coming in.

“That’s her?” Joey asked.

“You weren’t expecting an ordinary doctor were you?” Alice Angel replied with a question while giggling.

“Trust me. Rowena can do it.” Nilsu said.

“All we need is a simple spell to get the blood into the syringes. The rest of the equation is simple. The normal procedure of receiving the blood.” Rowena explained while taking out two syringes out of her tiny handbag.

“Couldn’t Nilsu do the spell?” Bendy asked.

“She could. But she won’t. Not in a million eons. She’s kind of a scaredy cat.” Rowena replied.

“Doesn’t seem that much of a scaredy cat to me.” Joey said. “What she did takes a serious confidence. She took a major risk.”

“I didn’t mean that Jo Jo.” Rowena said.

“What she meant is that in order to do the spell, you need to hold the syringe like how you normally take blood. But the needle must not get in the vein. And I can’t do that because I’m not the biggest fan of needles.” Nilsu explained. “I can’t stop my hands from shaking.”

“I get it. “Joey said. “Go for it Rowena.”

“I will take your blood.” Rowena said to Joey. “I would take Henry’s blood but I can’t do it because he still has a low amount of blood. Taking more blood will slow down the process of the blood refreshment. The potion Nilly gave to him actually speeds up the process but the spell won’t let me take the blood. Because he’s still recovering. Plus, he has medicine in his blood. Even the normal process of giving blood doesn’t let you give your blood after you get medications.”

“I know that much but still, thanks for the reminder.” Joey said.

“So are we gonna do this or what?” Alice Angel said.

“Okay, alright.” Rowena said and started to fill the first syringe. She filled it up all the way and gave it to Bendy.

“Go and get the blood injected in your vein.” Nilsu said. Bendy nodded and left to do that. Rowena filled the second syringe like the first one and handed it to Alice Angel.

Alice Angel didn’t hesitate. She also left to get the blood injected in her veins.

“I don’t mean to doubt an angel but are we sure this is going to work?” Joey asked.

“It will.” Nilsu replied. “It will work. Trust me.”

“I hope so.” Joey said.

A short time later, Bendy and Alice Angel returned.

“Did it work?” Henry asked.

“I don’t feel different.” Alice Angel siad and asked “Is that normal?”

“Can you feel the potion in your veins?” Rowena replied with another question.

“I can feel it.” Alice Angel replied.

“Then it worked.” Nilsu said.

“I can tell that it’s working. I feel refreshed.” Bendy said.

“I feel that too.” Alice Angel said.

“Then it worked perfectly.” Rowena said.

Nilsu’s phone rang.

“Excuse me.” Nilsu said and left the room to answer the call. “Hello?”

“What’s up blondie powerball?” Lucifer asked from the other side of the line.

“Nothing much.” Nilsu replied and asked. “Anything new?”

“Actually, yes.” Lucifer said. “There is something new going on.”

“What is it?” Nilsu asked.

“A school trip gone wrong.” Lucifer replied. “According to the reports, the teacher let the kids wander around for about an hour to get herself lunch. And when she returned to gather the kids, she noticed that 5 of the children wasn’t there. She looked everywhere but she couldn’t find them. All she found was a line of red balloons leading to a dangerous highway. She also noticed that there were drag marks all the way to a sewer lid.”

“Was there anything else like blood marks or something?” Nilsu asked.

“There was.” Lucifer replied. “A lot of blood marks spread around. And there were a few pieces of ripped clothes.”

“Quite the massacre if you ask me.” Nilsu said.

“Yeah, I know.” Lucifer replied.

“How did the report describe the event?” Nilsu asked and added quickly “As in like murder or anything like that.”

“Animal attack.” Lucifer replied. “That was the only natural explanation.”

“Fair enough.” Nilsu said and shrugged. “Anything new other than that?”

“Nothing else, sorry.” Lucifer replied. “But I can create a new one for you.”

“No, thank you.” Nilsu said quickly. “No need for you to go back to your old ways. We’re already occupied enough.”

“Okay, fine, whatever. No need to panic.” Lucifer said.

“Well, I guess that means Pennywise is regaining his strength after I kicked his ass last night.” Nilsu said.

“Seems like it.” Lucifer replied.

“Be on guard.” Nilsu said.

“As always.” Lucifer said and hung up.

Nilsu hung up as well and returned to the room.

“Well?” Bendy asked.

“I guess I was right.” Nilsu replied and told everything.

“That means we need to come up with a possible solution as fast as possible.” Alice Angel said.

“Exactly.” Nilsu replied.

“Where is Nilsu?” Castiel asked.

“At hospital.” Jack replied.

“To answer Joey’s pray. I know.” Castiel said.

“Apart from that,” Jack added “Crowley is in hell. He’s sending out his demons to get reports. Rowena went to the hospital as well. Nilsu needed her to do a spell. Sam is out too. He’s working on a case.”

“So is Lucifer.” Dean added. “Apparently, the devil decided to work on human cases as well. Not bad.”

“And Ketch is following another trail about another case related to our hunt.” Sophie said.

“Where is Michael?” Jack asked.

“Dunno.” Dean replied. “Haven’t seen him.”

“Me neither.” Sophie replied.

“He might be in heaven to talk to the other angels or…” Jack started but stopped when he heard a few coughs outside the door.

“The hell?” Dean asked.

“I’m gonna take a look.” Sophie said and went to open the door.

“Not without me.” Dean said.

“No you stay there. I…” Sophie started but she stopped halfway when she opened the door. Then she screamed.

“I guess my work here is done.” Rowena said.

“Mine too.” Nilsu agreed.

“Thank you.” Alice Angel said with a cute smile.

“You’re welcome.” Rowena said.

“Anytime.” Nilsu added. “It’s just like I told you. When you need me, I’m one pray away from you.”

“We will return the favor as well. So if you need us, we’re one call away.” Bendy said.

“Alright then.” Nilsu said and smiled. “I’ll teleport back home. Are you joining me Rowena?”

“Are you joking? Don’t make me vomit on my new dress.” Rowena objected quickly. “I’ll use human transportation.”

“Okay.” Nilsu said and teleported back home. And as soon as she teleported back, she couldn’t believe what she saw.


	15. A Thing That Goes Bump In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not today Penny. Not today.

“Michael? Is that you?” Nilsu asked with shock.

“And who else were you expecting?” Michael replied with another question.

“What the hell happened to you?” Jack asked.

“I found Pennywise.” Michael replied. “Caught him off guard.”

“And?” Dean asked.

“And what?” Michael replied and clenched his fist. “I know you’re not the smartest person in the whole wide world Dean. But I didn’t think you would ask this. How does it look like from there? Do I look okay to you?”

“You look like you’ve been in a fight after getting drunk.” Dean replied.

“I don’t get drunk you know.” Michael said and groaned in pain.

“How bad is it?” Nilsu asked.

“Now how should I describe it? You see it, you tell me.” Michael replied.

“Okay okay.” Nilsu said. “It’s really bad.”

“I’ll call Rowena.” Jack said and dialed Rowena’s number.

“Do I look like a doctor to you?” Rowena asked after Jack explained the situation.

“No, you don’t. But we might need you.” Jack replied.

“Okay, alright. I’m almost there.” Rowena said and hung up.

“You guys found anything new?” Michael asked.

“Nothing new.” Nilsu replied. “Pennywise is on the move again. Regaining his power by feeding himself.”

“That’s when I caught that son of a bitch.” Michael said. “I attacked him. But then he turned the tables.”

The doorbell rang. Jack went and opened the door. Rowena came in and checked on Michael.

“You’re lucky to be alive. One more shot and you would be dead meat.” she said.

“That bad huh? Lucky me.” Michael teased.

“But it’s nothing we can’t cure.” Jack said positively and did a cute smile.

“Yes. We can cure him.” Rowena agreed. “But it won’t be easy for Dean.”

“For Dean?” Nilsu asked. “Why?”

“Because in order for Michael to be cured, he needs his true vessel. And in that case, he needs to possess Dean to be cured. He needs to gain strength from his true vessel.” Rowena explained.

“What?! No way I’m letting him possess me.” Dean objected. “No way I’m allowing this.”

“Then in that case.” Nilsu wondered. “Will Michael die?”

“Hopefully.” Dean said.

Jack glared at him and Sophie elbowed Dean.

“The healing process will be slow. He might not even be cured. He might die” Rowena said.

“So it’s still deadly.” Jack said looking worried.

“Yeah. It is.” Rowena said.

“No way. I’m not doing it.” Dean said. “I spent enough time with him wearing me. And I’m not interested in doing it over and over again.”

“Then the waiting game it is.” Rowena said. “We have to wait and see what happens. But someone needs to stay with him and do some healing spells on a regular basis.”

“Count me out.” Dean said. “Really out.”

“I could do it but I’m still weak.” Jack said and frowned.

“I could volunteer for the job.” Castiel said. “But what you mention requires much more complicated things. Archangel healing is more complicated than normal healing spells. My power might not be enough for this.”

“You don’t expect me to do the job do you?” Rowena asked. “Not doing it.”

“Okay, fine. Alright. It’s up to me again. I’ll do it.” Nilsu said with a slight frustration.

“Are you sure you wanna do it?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll do it.” Nilsu replied.

“Then good luck with that.” Castiel said.

“Thanks. I might need it at night.” Nilsu said and smiled a little.

“At this point, I don’t get what Nilsu’s plan is for getting rid of Pennywise. She is powerful. She is determined. But from what she told us, it doesn’t seem so easy.” Bendy said.

“It might be hard. But I have faith in her. She got this.” Alice Angel said while starting the engine.

“Maybe it’s hard. But it’s not impossible.” Joey said from the backseat.

“I don’t care how powerful Pennywise is. We all saw what Nilsu is capable of. With that power and with a good team, she can give Pennywise a good beating.” Henry agreed.

“Time will tell.” Bendy said. “But I trust her too.”

Doing healing spells on a regular basis and staying with Michael wasn’t as hard as it seemed.

“It might be complicated. But it’s not impossible.” Nilsu thought.

“At least you don’t complain.” Michael said.

“Yeah. But it would be easier if Dean said yes to you.” Nilsu said.

“It would be easy. But you know how Dean is.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“I don’t blame him. I did bad things. Really bad ones.”

“I don’t care what you did. As long as you regret it and try to be better because of that, you’re good.”

“I love how you act positive. It makes you different. More beautiful and more good hearted.”

Nilsu smiled at this compliment. Michael had a pretty good taste in complimenting.

“Try to get some rest.” she said. “I’ll stay with you all night.”

“I’ll be okay.” Michael said. "But you need to rest too. More than I need.”

“I don’t care.” Nilsu objected. “I’m staying with you. And that’s final.”

“Okay then.” Michael said. There was no point of a further argument.

“Do you think she can do it?” Jack asked Castiel.

“She got this.” Castiel replied. “I have faith in her.”

“I just wish Dean said yes.” Jack said. “That would make our job easier.”

“Well, I don’t blame him.” Castiel said. “It was hard for all of us. I think you understand what I mean. You know how hard it was. That’s why I don’t blame Dean.”

“I know.” Jack said. “But I don’t want Michael to die. It’s still too early.”

“Trust Nilsu.” Castiel said. “She got this. She can heal Michael. He will be okay.”

“I’ll check on them.” Jack said. “I want to make sure they’re both okay.”

“Really sweet of you to do that.” Castiel said. “Don’t be late. Okay?”

“Okay.” Jack replied and went to the living room.

Nilsu was doing a healing spell. Jack could see the light coming out of her hand.

“It was about time he decided to get some rest.” she said as she turned her head to look at Jack. “He fell asleep 5 minutes ago.”

“It’s better for him to sleep. I would try to get as much sleep as I could.” Jack said.

“Tell me about it.” Nilsu said. “Any longer and I would have to use my powers to put him to sleep. He is a really stubborn one.”

“But I can’t blame him for that.” Jack said. “He dedicated himself to be on guard 24/7. Of course he would be stubborn.”

“I agree with you there.” Nilsu said. “Good thing I’m a night owl.”

“The best night owl I’ve ever met.” Jack said and smiled like a sweet angel.

“At least that bastard clown won’t come near this house.” Nilsu said.

“I’m not sure about that.” Jack said and frowned. “He managed to kidnap Sophie. It won’t be long until something happens to someone else here as well.”

“I kinda agree with you.” Nilsu admitted. “But after seeing what I was capable of, Pennywise will at least stay away from this house.”

“Hopefully.” Jack said.

“I hope your grace won’t take longer to regenerate. It’s been like ages. We need you to fight along with us.” Nilsu said.

“I hope it will regenerate soon.” Jack said.

“I’m still mad at your father for taking your grace. I can’t believe he would do such a thing.” Nilsu said.

“I couldn’t believe that either.” Jack said.

Michael reached out and held Nilsu’s hand a bit tight.

“He’d better not get nightmares.” Nilsu said as she noticed what Michael did. “You know what happens when he has nightmares.”

“I know.” Jack said. “But I think he might be in the middle of a really intense nightmare.”

“You might be correct.” Nilsu said with a bit of fear in her voice.

“Do you need your rose perfume?” Jack asked.

“No, I think it will be okay. I think I got this.” Nilsu said.

One down. Two down. Three down. Blamo! Four done. It seemed like Michael broke a record with blasting 4 minions at the same time. Pretty good, huh?

But there was a bigger problem and Michael knew it. Pennywise was still on the loose and he was getting stronger.

But for now, the minions weren’t a problem for Michael. He had to focus on the main target.

“I think I found you now.” Michael thought as he saw Pennywise eating a dead child’s arm. He aimed carefully and sent a blast at Pennywise.

That blast seemed to have a massive effect on Pennywise as it made Pennywise get thrown quite far away. Being proud of his success, Michael got his archangel blade ready to stab Pennywise in the heart.

But something seemed to go wrong. It was as if the tables have turned all of a sudden. Pennywise sent a bigger blast and Michael fell really hard on the floor.

“What the hell is going on?” Michael thought and threw the archangel blade at Pennywise’s heart. Pennywise caught the archangel blade right before it hit him in the heart.

“Pathetic archangel.” Pennywise said and grinned as he drained Michael’s powers and stabbed him.

“He’d better wake up. Otherwise I’m gonna scream in his ear.” Nilsu said and shook Michael.

Michael screamed as he woke up. His heart was beating really fast and he felt like he fell from a pretty high place.

“It was about time you woke up.” Nilsu said.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked.

“I was dreaming about the time when I caught that bastard off guard. But then something went really wrong. He drained my powers and stabbed me.” Michael said and took a deep breath. “It was terrible.”

Someone entered the living room with a gun pointed at them. It was Dean.

“Lower that will ya?” Nilsu said and shrugged.

“Who was it? Who screamed their lungs out like a demon who swallowed holy water?” Dean asked while still holding the gun.

“It was me. I had a nightmare.” Michael said.

“I almost shot one of you guys because of you screaming like a damn owl.” Dean said while lowering his gun. “You woke me up for nothing.”

“I forgot that princesses need their beauty sleep.” Nilsu teased.

“One to talk.” Dean said. “We need a freakin’ bulldozer to wake you up before the afternoon.”

“Okay, fine. Stop teasing.” Nilsu said.

“Now that I’m awake.” Dean said. “You’re making me coffee in the morning.” he added while pointing at Michael.

“Why me?” Michael asked.

“You were the one who woke me up so that’s your punishment.” Dean said. “Freakin’ archangels. Always keeping the volume up on the highest level.”

“No way I’m making you coffee. You didn’t say yes to me so why should I make you coffee?” Michael asked.

“Okay, fine. I’ll make my own coffee. Okay. Happy?” Dean groaned.

“Much better.” Michael said.

Dean groaned again and went to bed.

Nilsu and Jack looked at each other and they giggled.

With nightmares keeping him awake, Henry decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. But in doing so, he accidentally knocked down a coffee cup.

Then he heard a gun clicking followed by a familiar voice saying “Not today Penny. Not today.”

It was Joey.

“Woah, hey! Don’t shoot. It’s me.” Henry said and turned around while raising his hands.

“I know that sometimes you can be clumsy and usually, I don’t mind that. But don’t be clumsy in the middle of the God awful night. You almost gave me a heart attack.” Joey said and lowered the gun.

Henry couldn’t find any words to say.

“And by the way,” Joey said. “Are you getting arrested or something? What’s with that ‘I surrender’ pose?”

“What are you talking about?” Henry asked and noticed that his hands were still in the air. He lowered his hands and went to the fridge to get a bottle of cold water.

Joey picked up the pieces of the broken coffee cup and he put them in the trash can.

“What are you doing up in the middle of the night anyway?” Henry asked while sitting down on the chair.

“Night owl trait at its finest.” Joey replied and sat down on the other chair.

“Does that trait also include aiming gun at people at night?” Henry asked with a tone of tease in his voice.

“A lot of things can happen in the dead of night.” Joey replied and added, “And in case you forgot, there’s a thing that goes bump in the night which almost emptied out your veins without even stabbing or poking with a needle.”

“You didn’t need to remind me that.” Henry said and did a facepalm.

“Apart from once again showing how clumsy you can get, what are you doing up in the middle of the night?” Joey asked.

“I think the answer is obvious and that’s why I don’t need to make a further explanation.” Henry replied.

“Oh, let me guess.” Joey said. “Can’t sleep because of nightmares so you decided to damage your body clock.”

“Can’t sleep because of nightmares, yes. But damaging my body clock? What the freak are you talking about? If I wanted to do that, I would be getting the coffee ready to have a headstart.” Henry said with a bit of sarcasm.

“Were you known for your midnight sarcasm?” Joey asked with interest.

“Oh, come on pal.” Henry replied. “How can I skip the sarcasm while being around you? Just think about it. Use that creative flower pot in your head and think about it. I’m sure you’ll come to a good result eventually.”

“Calm down cowboy.” Joey said. But he couldn’t help laughing at his best pal’s sarcasm.

“But consider that again.” Henry said. “ Because the chances of me skipping the sarcasm while being around you is as high as seeing Trisha Paytas doing push-ups.”

“Or as high as Kylie Jenner living in a crappy house.” Joey added.

“As high as seeing Kanye West making funny faces in front of the mirror.” Henry added.

That made Joey laugh for 5 minutes straight. Seeing his best pal laughing made Henry laugh as well and they laughed for a while


	16. Coconut Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will there be more allies?
> 
> Apart from the horror factor, humor factor kicks in with coconut water followed by radioactive shit. Then Lucifer walks in on the couples.
> 
> And let's not forget the adorable moments with Michael and Jack. Those moments are so cute. Just gorgeous.
> 
> Everyone is trying to convince Dean to say yes to Michael. Will the efforts work? Will Dean say yes to Michael? We shall see in the next chapter.

“Everything aside,” Joey said “Are those nightmares about Penny trying to gut our asses?”

“Not our asses.” Henry replied. “But he guts an angel’s wings.”

“And let me guess,” Joey said. “It’s Nilsu isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Henry replied. “But here’s the thing. It starts off as a nightmare. But then something happens.”

“What is it?” Joey asked.

“She doesn’t die.” Henry replied. “She gets up and fights back. It’s as if fighting against Pennywise is her destiny and that destiny keeps her alive.”

“Maybe,” Joey said. “Could be possible. From observing what she was capable of, I can say that she’s not someone you would want to mess with.”

“You’re right.” Henry said. “I saw her true form.”

“What?” Joey asked with shock. “I thought an angel’s true form was too overwhelming for humans. Their true form is too bright for human eye to see.”

“She was different.” Henry said. “Her true form. It was different. It wasn’t blinding. It was like the light that shines in the darkness to show you the way. Not too bright. But even though it wasn’t too bright, Pennywise screamed in agony saying that it was too bright.”

“So her light didn’t damage your eyes but almost made Pennywise put on his sunglasses? I guess she really is different.” Joey said.

“Maybe,” Henry guessed. “Maybe it’s not the same.”

“What do you mean?” Joey asked.

“I mean, maybe it’s not the same light for everyone.” Henry replied.

“I still don’t get it.” Joey said.

“In other words,” Henry explained. “Her light didn’t damage me but it damaged Pennywise. So maybe her light hurts the evil but doesn’t hurt the good.”

“Possible.” Joey said. “I’ve read stories about something like this. Maybe she has this ability too.”

“If that’s the case,” Henry said. “I highly recommend Pennywise to get his sunglasses ready for the fight.”

Joey laughed so hard that Bendy and Alice Angel rushed into the kitchen with panic.

“What’s going on?” Alice Angel asked.

“What the flying hell is wrong with you?” Bendy asked.

Joey tried to answer their questions but he couldn’t stop laughing so Henry had to explain everything.

“I agree with you.” Bendy said. “He really needs to get his sunglasses ready.”

“Exactly.” Alice Angel said. “That’s a good idea. But I doubt that he would look good with sunglasses.”

That made all of them laugh for a very long time.

“So what’s the plan?” Henry asked after they finally managed to stop laughing.

“I’ll contact with Nilsu and tell her that we will be fighting along her side.” Joey replied.

“Good idea.” Henry agreed.

“But it’s almost morning. I don’t think I should contact with her right away.” Joey said and frowned.

“She arrived in the middle of the night to heal me didn’t she?” Henry asked.

“She did.” Joey replied.

“Then what are you waiting for? What are you moaning about?” Henry asked. “I’m sure she’s awake.”

“Maybe.” Bendy said.

“Worth a shot.” Alice Angel added.

“Alright,” Joey said and prayed for Nilsu to come.

Just like Henry predicted, Nilsu was wide awake. As she was doing another healing spell, she heard Joey’s pray.

“I hope it’s not another Death’s door situation.” she thought and finished the healing spell. Then she answered the pray.

“Maybe I was wrong.” Henry started. “Maybe she…”

“…can tell you that you’re lucky that she’s a night owl.” Nilsu finished as she popped in.

“My fault. I shouldn’t have prayed right away.” Joey said.

“Are you drunk or something?” Nilsu asked with a bit of tease. “It’s an angel’s duty to answer a pray no matter what time it is.”

“It’s probably a good thing.” Joey said. “Because we live in a world where a pizza delivery arrives faster than an ambulance.”

“That’s something I agree with you on.” Nilsu agreed.

“Don’t worry. It’s not a death situation this time.” Joey said.

“What is it?” Nilsu asked.

“We called you here to tell you that we will fight along your side.” Henry replied.

“Because there’s no way we can’t get involved.” Joey added.

“So if you need assistance,” Bendy said. “You can always count on us.”

“Because we will do everything we can to help you.” Alice Angel added.

“But I don’t want to put you in danger as well.” Nilsu said.

“Putting us in danger? If it weren’t for you, I would be dead.” Henry said to give Nilsu motivation.

“We owe you that favor.” Joey added. “You helped us and we will return the favor.”

“I guess I can’t oppose to that.” Nilsu said. “After all, there’s no way you wouldn’t get involved after what happened last time.”

“Exactly,” Alice Angel said. “So if you ever need us, we’re here to help you.”

“I’m happy to hear that.” Nilsu said and added “I know I can count on all of you. I know it because I can feel it.”

“And we can feel that you will win this war.” Joey said.

With the motivation she got, Nilsu smiled.

“I guess my work here is done.” she said. “I’ll go and keep doing healing spells to heal one of my friends.”

“You can pop in anytime you wish to.” Alice Angel said.

“I’ll be just a pray away if you ever need me.” Nilsu added and teleported back home.

Michael was awake.

“Where were you?” he asked when Nilsu arrived home.

“I had to answer a pray. And that was worth it because there will be more people who will fight along our side.” Nilsu replied.

“I’m happy to hear that.” Michael said.

Jack came downstairs and entered the living room. Then he hugged Michael.

Michael hugged Jack and kissed him on the head. Jack snuggled in and took in Michael’s angelic warmth.

Nilsu smiled at what she watched.

“Are you feeling better?” Jack asked.

“Feeling better with you by my side.” Michael replied and gave Jack an angel kiss on the cheek.

“So what you told me was true,” Jack said. “You see me as family.”

“I was telling the truth,” Michael said. “You’re family.”

“I love you.” Jack said and smiled like a cute angel.

“I love you too.” Michael said and kept hugging Jack.

Sam came downstairs. He entered the kitchen and made himself some green smoothie. Then he came out of the kitchen and entered the living room.

“Oh, you’re awake.” he said to Michael.

“Wide awake.” Michael added.

“Let me guess,” Nilsu said. “Dean is still in bed.”

“Busy with sleeping.” Sam said. “With Sophie right next to him.”

“Is she awake?” Nilsu asked.

“Nope,” Sam replied. “She’s busy with sleeping just like Dean. You know how much they both love sleeping.”

“I know.” Nilsu said.

When Sophie woke up, she looked at Dean. Dean was still sleeping. He had his arms wrapped around her. She reached out and kissed Dean on the cheek.

Dean didn’t wake up. Sophie smiled and snuggled in. She loved feeling the sweet warmth Dean gave her. It was the best feeling she ever had in her life. It was heavenly.

She watched over Dean for a while and fell asleep again.

After waking up, the first thing Castiel did was to go downstairs to see Nilsu. He loved her with all his heart and she knew that too.

He entered the living room and hugged Nilsu.

Nilsu hugged him and kissed him on the neck. After receiving that kiss, Castiel wrapped his arms around Nilsu and they both started to make out.

Being interested, Jack stared at them as Sam left the living room to give some privacy to Nilsu and Castiel.

“What are you doing?” Michael asked Jack.

“I’m learning.” Jack replied.

“But you’re still too young for all this stuff.” Michael said.

“I know. And that’s the fun part of learning.” Jack said in return.

After making out for a while, Castiel picked Nilsu up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and got in bed with her.

“Woah, hey!” Nilsu said. “Not that passionate.”

“Don’t worry,” Castiel said in return. “I’m not that horny.”

“But if you really want to continue, go for it.” Nilsu said.

“That’s what I wanted to hear from you.” Castiel said and they both started to make out again.

“Hey! What’s up?” Lucifer said as he opened the door and entered the room.

Nilsu and Castiel stopped and Castiel glared at Lucifer.

“Was I interrupting something?” Lucifer asked innocently.

“You were. And you’re still interrupting.” Nilsu said.

“Oh, come on,” Lucifer said. “It’s not that important.”

“You ever heard of knocking?” Castiel asked in return.

“I don’t knock. The Devil doesn’t knock doors.” Lucifer replied in return.

“But he must get his ass outta here and start learning what privacy is.” Nilsu said.

“Getting angry are we Nilly?” Lucifer teased.

“Get your ass outta here or I’ll open another hole on your nose!” Nilsu said with anger.

“What the… Hey, hey, hey, calm down. Okay, I’m leaving.” Lucifer said and left the room.

“You could at least shut the damn door!” Nilsu hollered from the room.

Lucifer came back and shut the door before leaving again.

“Oh, now look what he’s done.” Nilsu said and shrugged. “He ruined our moment.”

“We can always resume.” Castiel said and they started to make out again.

“Oooh, looks like someone got kicked out.” Michael said after Lucifer told what happened.

“Shut up.” Lucifer said.

Michael decided to enjoy Lucifer’s grumpy mood.

“She should’ve added a few more threats.” he said.

“One to talk,” Lucifer said in return. “You got your feathery ass kicked into a bar fridge.”

“Be glad she didn’t push your nosy ass down the stairs,” Michael said. “Though, I would love to see that happening.”

“Are your ears filled with mud? Shut the hell up!” Lucifer yelled like a stubborn child.

Michael smirked with satisfaction.

Sophie woke up again and looked at Dean.

Dean was still sleeping. Sophie kissed him on the cheek.

Dean woke up and smiled at Sophie.

“Good morning pure beauty.” he said.

“It’s not really morning anymore but good morning anyway my warrior Winchester.” Sophie said in return.

“Is it really that late?” Dean asked.

“It’s almost afternoon.” Sophie replied.

“So I’ve been sleeping for a long time.” Dean said.

“You did.” Sophie said.

“Because of Michael. If he didn’t scream on top of his archangel lungs, I would be able to wake up earlier. He messed with my sleep cycle.” Dean said and groaned.

“Your sleep cycle? Which one are you talking about?” Sophie asked.

Dean shrugged.

“Because your sleep schedule is messed up so I have no idea about your sleep cycle.” Sophie said.

“That messed up huh?” Dean asked with tease.

“You’re not the best morning person I know. And I’m not either.” Sophie said and giggled.

But this romance hour was interrupted by a loud bang on the door.

“Who the hell is asking for their death?” Dean asked with anger.

“I don’t know.” Sophie said and got out of the bed to open the door.

Lucifer walked in.

“It was about time someone woke you sleepyheads up.” he said and smirked.

“What do you want other than to become our wake up service?” Sophie asked and groaned.

“Oh, nothing in particular.” Lucifer said and left the room.

“That was it?” Dean asked. “That was it?!”

“Seems like it.” Sophie said. “Let’s go downstairs.”

“Okay, I guess.” Dean said and got dressed. Then he waited for Sophie to get dressed and they both went downstairs.

“Looks like there’s a grumpy couple coming along.” Sam said as Dean and Sophie entered the living room.

“More like rudely interrupted by Lucifer.” Michael said.

Sophie went to the kitchen and made coffee for Dean. Then she brought the coffee to Dean.

“This looks good,” Dean said. “But there’s something missing.”

“I think I know it.” Sophie said and kissed the coffee mug. Then she gave it to Dean. “Is this better?”

“Much better,” Dean said. “Now it will taste better.”

“It sure will.” Sophie said and smiled.

Dean took a sip of the coffee and smiled. The kiss made the coffee taste better.

“Makes it sweeter than how sugar can make it sweet.” he said.

“I was right.” Sophie said and kissed Dean on the cheek.

Nilsu came downstairs with Castiel.

“And here comes a happy and satisfied couple.” Michael said.

“Despite getting rudely interrupted, we still managed to have a great time.” Nilsu said and rubbed Castiel’s engagement ring.

Castiel kissed Nilsu on the cheek and said “It was the best time we spent together.”

“You managed to impress her without money.” Dean said.

“For me, money is not important.” Nilsu said.

“Because your love fuel is a good heart that beats for you.” Sophie said.

“It is.” Nilsu said. “Remember the first Valentine’s Day with Castiel?”

“I remember it,” Sophie said. “Everyone got expensive gifts to impress you.”

“But I chose Castiel’s presence despite he didn’t get me a gift.” Nilsu said.

“This love talk is sweet and all,” Michael said. “But we need to focus on our current mission.”

“But first,” Dean said. “Where is that romance-ruining devil?”

“I kicked his ass for not focusing enough. So he re-focused.” Michael said and giggled.

That made Nilsu and Sophie laugh.

As Henry was adding sugar to a glass of coconut water, Joey entered the kitchen and sat down on the chair. Then he turned on his laptop and started to do a research.

“What are you researching about?” Henry asked while mixing the coconut water.

“I’m doing a supernatural research,” Joey said. “Trying to learn more about what we’re dealing with.”

“Oh, so that’s why you call it a supernatural research,” Henry said in return. “Because a normal research would end up with zero results.”

“Screw normal research. It’s boring.” Joey said while pretending to complain.

That bit of acting made Henry laugh so hard that he almost spilled the coconut water.

“Coconut water with sugar? Really?” Joey asked.

“You didn’t expect me to drink it plain, did you?” Henry replied with another question. “Without sugar, it tastes like radioactive shit.”

“Have you ever tasted radioactive shit?” Joey asked with curiosity.

“No, I haven’t,” Henry replied. “And I’m not interested in tasting it.”

“Then how the hell do you know that it tastes like radioactive shit?” Joey asked.

“I don’t need to taste an actual radioactive shit to know it,” Henry said. “And you would agree with me if you’ve tried coconut water without sugar.”

“Thank you for this offer but I’m gonna pass on that.” Joey said.

“Then do me a favor and keep your philosophic questions to yourself when I tell you how a bad thing tastes like another bad thing.” Henry said.

“Alright, fine! I give up!” Joey said with a fake frustration.

“I’m joking,” Henry said. “Kind of.”

“Okay, enough joking for today. We reached our daily joke limit.” Joey said.

“I was just getting started but it’s up to you.” Henry said in return.

“Let’s push the joke limit after I finish my supernatural research shall we?” Joey asked.

“Works for me.” Henry said and gave Joey some supernatural research time.

“Speaking of focusing,” Michael said. “I think we should start focusing as well.”

“Sure thing,” Nilsu said. “But here’s the thing. You’re not in the right conditions to focus properly.”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot,” Michael said. “I still need to be fully cured.”

“Which means your true vessel has to say yes so you can be fully cured and get back on track.” Sophie said.

“But here’s the thing.” Dean said. “The answer is no. N O spells a big fat NO!”

“He’s being stubborn again.” Jack said.

“He is and it’s starting to get on my nerves.” Michael said and shrugged with a bit of frustration.

“The answer is no and that’s it Mikey.” Dean said in return.

“We got it the first time you said that. No need to repeat that like a parrot.” Michael said.

“Hey!” Dean yelled. “Who are you calling a parrot you winged dick?!”

“Don’t be damn rude!” Michael yelled back. “Are you kidding me?!”

After that, the yelling between Dean and Michael went on for a while.

Jack covered his ears and sat down in a quiet corner. All of that yelling was too much for him so he started to cry.

Nilsu sensed Jack’s sadness and sat down with him. She gently lowered Jack’s hands and wrapped her arms around him.

“Cry as much as you wish,” she said. “I know how sad and scared it makes you to hear people yelling like that.”

Jack snuggled into Nilsu and cried for a while as she stroked his hair and kissed him on the forehead.

Michael and Dean kept yelling more and Sophie decided she’d had enough.

“Both of you shut up and stop acting like fussy toddlers!” she yelled louder.

That made Dean and Michael stop.

“Stop doing that.” Sophie said. “You’re making Jack upset. You made him go away and cry. You need to stop yelling and start trying to think how we can focus on our current mission and how we can work together. Leave the past in the past and focus on today and the future. I know it sounds easier said than done. But at least give it a try.”

Sophie made a good point. All of that childish yelling was pointless.

Dean sat down and frowned. Michael went to see Jack.

Jack was still in Nilsu’s arms. He was still crying a bit and he still looked scared.

Nilsu held Jack close and kissed him on the forehead. That made Jack feel better.

Michael was ashamed of upsetting Jack so he left without saying anything.

“Come back Mikey.” Jack said with a childlike voice.

Michael came back and sat down on the other side of Jack.

Jack reached out and gave Michael an angel kiss on the cheek. Michael hugged Jack and gave him angelic warmth.

Jack felt better. He wasn’t crying anymore and he was smiling like a sweet baby angel.

“I shouldn’t have kept yelling near you.” Michael said.

“You were angry.” Jack said. “Don’t blame yourself.”

Michael took Jack back to the living room while keeping his arms wrapped around him. Nilsu followed them as well.

“Now the baby boy is happy again.” Sophie said happily.

“I shouldn’t have started to yell.” Dean said. “Sorry.”

Jack looked at Dean and smiled again.

“Sophie did shut us up.” Dean said and giggled.

That made Jack and Nilsu laugh. Castiel was laughing as well.

“Dean won’t say yes will he?” Nilsu asked.

“I don’t think we should start all over again.” Sophie said. She didn’t feel like she could handle another argument.

“I think you’re right.” Nilsu approved Sophie. “Maybe we will discuss it later on.”

“Yeah, maybe later.” Sophie said.


	17. Rag Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly Wayward Sisters but I still think they are Wayward Sisters as well.

“I’m still angry because Dean is refusing to say yes.” Michael complained for the 15th time.

“Will you stop saying that alread? You said it for quite a while now.” Sophie said in return and groaned.

“Whatever.” Michael said and rolled his eyes.

Dean smirked and looked at Michael.

“Screw this bullshit. I don’t need him anyway.” Michael said.

“You’ll start saying the opposite soon.” Sophie said.

“Knock it off!” Nilsu demanded and shrugged.

“Alright, fine, I’ll stop.” Michael said and folded his arms.

Jack hugged Michael and smiled like a cute angel. Michael hugged Jack and kissed him on the head.

“At least Jack distracts Michael.” Sophie said.

“Exactly. At least Jack keeps Michael’s mind off of Dean refusing to say yes.” Nilsu agreed.

“I’m surprised Pennywise stopped all of a sudden.” Ketch said.

“He will never stop and you know it.” Rowena said in return.

“If he didn’t stop, why don’t we hear anything new? Why are we not doing anything, Ro?” Ketch asked.

“In case you forgot,” Rowena replied. “Michael almost died because of him. And I think that incident is enough to prove that Pennywise hasn’t stopped.”

“Makes sense.” Ketch said.

“The healing spells healed Michael a little bit,” Rowena said “But he is still far from being completely cured.”

“Please don’t make him start again.” Nilsu said quickly.

Lucky for them, Michael didn’t hear that part of the chat. He was still busy with giving love to Jack.

“I’m still weak.” Jack said and frowned.

“Your grace will regenerate soon.” Nilsu said with hope.

“I hope it will.” Jack said and snuggled into Michael’s arms.

“Hopefully.” Nilsu thought and tried to hide her frown.

“Jack is a cute baby.” Sophie said and smiled.

“He is my baby.” Michael said in return. “My cute baby.”

“I know,” Jack said. “I’m Mikey’s baby.”

“Mikey’s cute baby.” Nilsu said and smiled again.

Jack took in Michael’s angelic warmth and fell asleep. Michael laid him down gently and Nilsu carefully put Jack’s head on Michael’s lap. Michael started to watch over Jack.

“He didn’t sleep much last night.” Ketch said. “He was worried about Michael so he stayed up all night.”

“He was worried sick about Michael.” Rowena added.

“We were all worried.” Sophie said.

“I wasn’t.” Dean said and drank the rest of the beer in the the bottle he held.

“We know why you weren’t worried,” Nilsu said and added “You would be celebrating his death if he died.”

“Not that much Nilly,” Dean said and added. “But I wasn’t as worried as you guys were. After all those things in the past, I would feel better if he died.”

“Do I need to repeat again?” Sophie said with a bit of stern voice.

“Sorry Sophie.” Dean said.

“You should be,” Sophie said. “Because if you guys don’t stop acting like children, we won’t be able to make any progress.”

Dean shrugged. He didn’t have anything to say.

As if a cold hand poked her, Nilsu shivered for a few second.

“What’s wrong?” Sophie asked.

“He’s here.” Nilsu replied.

“I don’t see anything.” Dean said and asked “Are you sure about that?”

“He’s here, I swear.” Nilsu replied quickly and looked around. “Where are you? Where are you?”

A demonic giggle and the sound of a bursting balloon answered her question.

Jack woke up crying. Michael tried to comfort him but Jack kept crying like a baby.

“Are you okay?” Nilsu asked.

“I can’t choose. Don’t let me choose.” Jack squealed in return.

“What is it?” Nilsu asked.

“He made me choose between my grace or all of you.” Jack replied while crying.

Michael hugged Jack and kissed him on the head to comfort him.

Jack kept crying for a long time.

Michael kept hugging him and gave him angelic warmth.

After crying for a long time, Jack stopped crying and he kept hugging Michael.

“I’m right here baby boy. You’re safe. You’re safe with us.” Michael said and gave Jack an angel kiss on the cheek.

Jack felt better and smiled at Michael like a sweet baby angel.

“I hate that demonic giggle.” Nilsu said with anger. She got up from the sofa and marched to the kitchen while stomping.

“I know she’s angry,” Michael said. “But the way she walks while she’s angry, it’s funny.”

“I agree.” Jack said and giggled.

After a few quiet minutes, Nilsu yelled “Son of a bitch!”

“What now?!” Dean groaned and went to the kitchen but then he yelled the same thing.

“I really wonder what it is.” Sophie said and followed them. But she didn’t yell. Instead, she screamed on top of her lungs.

“So you say that this thing is worse than we thought, did I understand that right?” Henry asked.

“Exactly.” Joey said.

“So if that’s the case, then we’ve got work to do.” Henry said.

“We’ve got a lot of work to do.” Joey said and added. “I think it’s time for us to gather our knowledge.”

“We need to do it as soon as possible.” Henry said in return.

Joey prayed for Nilsu to come. But she didn’t come.

“She said she can’t come.” he said.

“Did she give a reason why she can’t come?” Henry asked.

“She said something terrible happened,” Joey said. “But she couldn’t explain it.”

“Then it must be something serious.” Henry said.

“She said it is.” Joey said in return.

“But how are we gonna get together to gather our knowledge if she can’t come?” Henry asked.

“Don’t worry about that.” Joey replied. “She gave her location.”

“Then let’s go.” Henry said.

“Woah, hey, slow the hell down pal.” Joey said with a bit of “Slow down cowboy” tone in his voice.

“And why is that?” Henry asked with curiosity.

“She said she will tell us when we can come.” Joey replied.

“That’s okay,” Henry said. “I guess it wouldn’t be nice to pop in while she’s in the middle of a crisis.”

“Yeah. But she said she will let us know as soon as possible.” Joey said.

“It’s… it’s Andrea.” Sophie said with fear and came closer to her. As she was about to touch Andrea, Nilsu stopped her.

“What is it?” Sophie asked.

“We don’t know for sure if it’s really her.” Nilsu said. “We can’t take any chances.”

“Oh, yeah. I almost forgot.” Sophie said.

“We need to make sure it’s really her.” Nilsu said.

“And how is that possible?” Sophie asked.

“It’s pretty obvious from what she’s wearing right now.” Nilsu replied and pointed at the necklace.

“Isn’t that the heavenly necklace that was given to her by Gabriel?” Sophie asked.

“It is.” Nilsu replied. “If it wasn’t her, she wouldn’t be able to wear it.”

“Does this mean we can try to figure out what’s wrong with her?” Sophie asked.

“We can.” Nilsu replied and checked on Andrea.

Andrea didn’t look good. She looked pale and there were deadly scars on her.

“What are we gonna do?” Sophie asked and as Nilsu was about to reply, she had to jump back to avoid the human meteorites coming through the window.

“Are these… No, it can’t be.” Nilsu said.

“Is that Jelena?” Sophie asked.

“And the other one looks like Jenny.” Nilsu added.

“Wayward Sisters got thrown here like rag dolls.” Dean finally managed to say.


	18. Nothing Remains Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something wrong with Jelena.

"So we know that it's really Andrea. But how are we sure they're Jelena and Jenny?" Sam asked.

"I told you for a thousand times." Nilsu said. "It's really them."

"If you say so." Sam said.

"Are they okay?" Sophie asked.

"They're okay." Nilsu said. "At least for now."

"They're all okay so no need to worry." Dean said quickly.

"What's the rush Dean?" Sam asked. "You look kinda... stressed."

"I'm okay." Dean said quickly. "I'm fine."

"Doesn't seem like that to me but whatever." Sam said to end a potential argument.

"Did you give them the potions?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I did. They're gonna be fine." Nilsu said.

"Where are they?" Castiel asked.

"Upstairs." Nilsu replied. "Recovering."

"Then let's leave them alone for now." Dean said.

After waking up, Jenny looked around to see where she was. She was in a room she didn't recognize. But when she looked around carefully, she saw the photo of her and the girls. It was a photo which was taken when they were on summer vacation.

"I love that photo of us. We look so good with our drinks in our hands while sitting in the backyard." she thought. She tried to get out of bed but as she tried that, she fell off the bed.

"Did I get injected with something?" she thought and tried to stand up. This time, she managed to stand up and stand still without falling.

She decided to get out and try to find the girls.

When Andrea woke up, she looked around to see something familiar. And then she saw something familiar. A Castiel plushie.

"This plushie belongs to Nilsu." she thought. "Because it's on the desk. It's on the desk because she spends most of her time there."

She got up and got out of the room to find the other girls.

Jelena woke up with a banging headache. It was as if someone was using a drill inside her skull. She wanted to ignore the pain but it was unbearable. She looked around to see something familiar. She looked carefully but she couldn't see anything familiar. But then she saw her bag. She got out of the bed and opened her bag to see if there was anything missing. There was nothing missing which was a good thing. She took out a bottle filled with a liquid. She drank the liquid and closed her bag. Then she took the bag and got out of the room.

The girls went downstairs together and sat down.

"You girls are okay." Dean said.

"Why shouldn't we be okay?" Jenny asked.

"Don't be too literal." Sophie said and Jenny giggled while saying "I'm joking."

"I don't know what happened or how it happened. But here I am." Andrea said.

Jelena was quiet.

"You okay Jelena?" Nilsu asked.

"Other than a banging headache, I'm fine." Jelena replied shortly.

Nilsu knew how it was like to have a banging headache so she didn't ask anything else.

Jelena was happy with Nilsu not asking anything else. If Nilly knew what was actually going on, she would gut her ass.

"You would actually have a hard time because I would gut your ass first." Jelena thought as she looked at Nilsu.

"Did you get any news from Nil yet?" Henry asked.

"I did." Joey replied. "She had to make sure her friends were okay."

"Did she tell you when we could come?" Henry asked.

"She said she can't give an exact time." Joey said. "She wants to wait until her friends are okay. She said they're still recovering."

"We can't really blame her for not wanting us to come." Henry said. "I would wanna wait too."

"You're right." Joey said. "It'll be worth waiting."

Jelena was hoping that her headache would go away. But it wasn't going away. It was getting worse. She knew why it was getting worse. But it was still too early to do something to sooth the pain. She had to wait more.

Lucky for her, she didn't have to wait for too long.

"The girls are here as well. They can join us." Jack said.

"You're right." Dean agreed. "We don't have to be afraid anymore because we have more power."

"There are more things you should be afraid of." Jelena said.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"You don't want to live the days of the Mark of Cain do you?" Jelena replied with a question.

"Hell no." Dean replied.

"Well, that's too bad because I thought we had something in common." Jelena said. "Don't you remember?"

That's when Dean went pale. Memories resurfaced and Dean felt like he was paralyzed.

"What are you talking about..." Sam started but was interrupted when he got pinned to the wall.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." Jelena said and something shocking happened.

Her eyes went inky black.

"How?" Sam asked.

"And you thought Pennywise was the biggest problem." Jelena said while keeping Sam pinned to the wall.

"Let him go!" Dean screamed.

"So soon? Oh, come on. Where's the fun in that? I don't want to stop." Jelena said.

Dean couldn't say anything.

"You see." Jelena said. "Dean shared the Mark of Cain with me when he was a demon."

"Is that true" I asked Dean.

Dean couldn't reply.

"You poor naive moose. You thought you were special? Because of what, what Azazel did to you decades ago? Try drinking demon blood every night, for months." Jelena said.

"I did." Sam said in return.

"From that bitch named Ruby? Oh, Sammy. She was just Lilith's pawn with no real power. Not like the power of the Knight of Hell." Jelena said and showed the mark on her arm.

"This can't be happening." Sophie said with shock.

"This is not real." Dean said with panic.

"It would never happen if you didn't act like a stubborn jackass." Michael said.

"Knock it off Mikey!" Nilsu demanded.

"I should've realized she had the Mark of Cain when she was unconscious." Castiel said.

"It's not your fault." Nilsu said. "I didn't realize it either."

"I thought your potion healed her as well." Michael said.

"It rejected her because of the Mark." Nilsu said. "I was hoping it wouldn't reject her. I should've known from her headache."

"See you in your worst nightmares." Jelena said and she lowered her hand. Sam fell off the wall. Jelena looked at everyone one last time and she left the house leaving a silence of death.

"What the hell just happened?" Michael asked.

"I don't know." Castiel replied.

"I wasn't expecting that." Andrea said.

"Me neither." Jenny added.

"We need to save her." Castiel said.

"She's been under the clutches of demon Dean's clutches, the demon blood's clutches and the Mark's clutches for way too long and none of us realized that." Nilsu said.

"But Dean is not a demon anymore." Sophie said. "He is cured. Why is this happening right now?"

"She was with me when I was a demon." Dean said. "It must've happened in a moment of affection."

"And you didn't tell us anything." Sophie said.

"I was hoping it wouldn't happen but it did." Dean said.

"I don't care what you did or how it happened. We need to save her." Nilsu said.

"We have to." Sophie said.

"What's that?" Andrea asked pointing at the window.

"A balloon." Jenny said.

A red balloon flew into the living room. Dean took a look at the writing on it.

"TOO LATE"

The balloon bursted with an evil laughter.

But it didn't belong to Pennywise.

It belonged to demon Dean and a girl.

"Why doesn't she tell us to come?" Henry asked.

Joey didn't answer.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"I have a bad feeling." Joey said.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"I think..." Joey said. "I think Nilsu is in danger."

"We know she is so you didn't need to repeat that." Henry said but stopped when he saw Joey looking out the window.

"Nilsu is in danger." Joey said. "And it caught her off-guard."


	19. Do You Feel That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nilsu's attention gets drawn to the figure that appears in the house. Her attention gets drawn to it quickly because it may belong to someone who was supposed to be dead long ago.

"What the flying fuck are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"I can feel it." Joey replied.

"Okay. Let's say it's true. How did this danger catch her off-guard?" Henry asked.

"There's only one way that can happen." Joey said. "One of her friends."

"So you're saying that one of her friends is the danger and Nilsu got caught off-guard." Henry said.

"Maybe her friend is not the actual danger. Maybe her friend was in danger which caused a danger to her." Joey said in return.

"Could be." Henry agreed.

"Great. Just great. Just when we needed." Michael said.

"Stop blaming me for it." Dean said for the 100th time.

"You were the one who had that moment with her." Sophie said.

"Having those moments are supposed to take your stress away not adding more." Dean said.

"True but you revealed a bit too much and I think this is the reason to put the blame on you a little bit." Sophie said.

Dean shrugged.

"I finally got rid of that headache." Jelena thought as she felt the Mark getting satisfied. That silly thing Nilly injected in her was threatening the Mark and it was causing Jelena to have the headache. But now that it was gone, she was pain free.

"I need to feed it somehow." Jelena thought. She could kill them but that would be too easy. She didn't want to take the risk of drawing attention to herself either so she ran out of options to feed the Mark. But then she decided to try another option. She decided to feed the Mark with demon blood. But there weren't much demons left. So she decided to try something else.

"I'll add the demon blood into the human blood to darken the human blood. That will be enough for me. There aren't many demons left but human blood is still an option to produce demon blood." she thought. Then she decided to get to work.

That night, the house was completely silent.

"I wish you were here with us Gabe." Andrea whispered as she touched her necklace. She looked at the shining full moon and kept thinking about Gabriel. Then she fell asleep while hugging her Gabriel plushie.

Nilsu was awake as usual. She was with Michael to do the healing spells. Michael didn't want to sleep but despite trying so hard to stay awake, he fell asleep eventually.

"Typical Mikey." Nilsu thought and giggled quietly. Then she did another healing spell and watched over Michael.

Having demon powers was a great perk of drinking demon blood. With those powers, Jelena restocked demon blood without drawing attention to herself. It was good enough but making the stock last long was going to be tricky if she accidentally let slip and draw even a single bit of attention.

But she didn't know that someone was watching her every single movement.

That same figure visited Andrea after watching Jelena. He entered the house and saw Nilsu by Michael's side. He waved at her and went to see Andrea. He hoped she was okay.

Just like he hoped, she was okay. She was good as gold. He was happy with that.

He sat down and started to watch over her. She dropped the plushie she was holding with one hand. He picked up the plushie and put it right next to her. He made her comfortable and then he picked up the plushie again and decided to spend the night with Andrea.

He moved carefully not to wake her up. He put the plushie back in her arms and then he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't wake up. He touched her necklace and smiled at Andrea. Then he kissed her on the cheek and watched over her all night.

Feeling a familiar presence, Nilsu turned around but the only thing she saw was a figure waving at her. She was about to say something when the figure went upstairs.

Nilsu didn't follow the figure but she had a familiar feeling. It wasn't Pennywise. It was someone else. Someone very familiar to them.

"But he was dead." Nilsu thought. She really wanted to see who that figure was. But then she decided to find out later on and then she went back to do another healing spell to heal Michael.


	20. Break Me Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it too late to save Jelena?

"GabCake? How the hell are you here?" Nilsu asked. That was the first thing she did when she went to wake Andrea. Gabriel was there with her.

"Quiet. You'll wake her up." Gabriel warned Nilsu.

Nilsu couldn't believe that. Gabriel was back in the game. It was like a miracle.

"Anyway." Gabriel said. "I saw Jelena. She looked pretty occupied."

"Occupied?" Nilsu asked. "Occupied with what?"

"Raiding the hospitals. Stealing human blood. Adding demon blood to produce more demon blood." Gabriel explained shortly.

"To feed herself." Nilsu added and went downstairs.

"This is the 11th case of missing blood in another hospital." Dean said.

"Do you think it's a vampire stocking food?" Sam asked.

"I wish it was that easy." Nilsu said as she cwalked in. "It's Jelena."

"Why?" Dean asked and Nilsu explained everything.

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"Check Andrea's room." Nilsu replied shortly.

"Weird resource but thanks." Dean said.

Andrea woke up with a warm and fuzzy feeling. And when she looked around, she saw the reason.

"Gabe?" she squealed.

"Hello Andrea." Gabriel said and smiled at her.

"So it wasn't just a dream." Andrea said and added. "I was dreaming about you."

"Not a dream." Gabriel said. "I'm right here."

Andrea hugged Gabriel and took in his heavenly warmth. Gabriel hugged her back and kissed her on the head. Then he took her downstairs.

"How the fuck are you alive?" Dean asked.

"I always come back somehow." Gabriel replied. Then he looked around and noticed Michael.

"What the flying hell happened to him?" he asked.

Nilsu explained everything.

"He was strong enough to kill me but he nearly got his ass whooped while fighting a damn clown?" Gabriel asked with shock.

"He did." Sophie said.

"Anyway." Dean said. "How do you know about the case of stolen blood in those hospitals? And how do you know Jelena was behind all of this?"

"Because I saw her do it." Gabriel said. "I was watching all of you. I saw how Nilsu saved Henry's life. I saw how she made that healing potion. I saw all those children getting killed. I saw everything."

"And you didn't appear all along?" Dean asked.

"I was waiting for the right time." Gabriel replied shortly.

"Wise idea." Sophie said. "Otherwise it would end bad for you."

Andrea hugged Gabriel again and Gabriel hugged her back.

"Get a room you two." Dean said and shrugged.

"No, you give it a break." Sophie said. "We need to have these moments where no one gets carried away."

"Alright, fine. I'll stop." Dean groaned.

Michael woke up and almost fell off the couch. Jack laughed like a cute baby.

"Another nightmare?" Nilsu asked.

"Not really." Michael said. "I feel jumpy these days."

"Be careful not to be too jumpy." Gabriel said. "Otherwise you will hit the ceiling."

Michael looked at Gabriel with shock. Dean explained everything shortly and Michael smiled.

Jelena had that banging headache again.

"That silly thing kicked in again." she thought and tried to drink demon blood to sooth the pain. But the pain was way too overwhelming so she couldn't find the energy to reach for the blood bottle.

"Why did she have to inject this stupid thing?" she whispered and tried to ignore the pain again. But that only made the pain worse.

Then she heard someone approaching her hiding spot. She managed to pack everything and then she vanished just in time before someone arrived there.

"Did I let slip?" she thought. Then she saw a group of teens hanging out in her hiding spot. She sighed with relief but she was annoyed.

"Guess I need to get moving again." she thought and she left unwillingly.

"We should really focus on the matter we have in our hands." Dean said. "We need to save Jelena."

"Now, how should we do it?" Sam asked. "You did that thing. You tell us how to undo it."

"If I had an idea, I wouldn't keep it to myself." Dean said.

"Here we go again." Sophie said and did a dramatic eye roll.

"We can try to remove the Mark." Nilsu said.

"We can try." Dean said. "But will that be enough?"

"It will be." Nilsu said. "At least I hope so."

"How are we going to remove it?" Dean asked.

"Nil's potion gave Jelena a headache." Rowena said. "It almost removed the Mark. But it needs more strength than that to remove the Mark. Fortunately, there is a way to do that."

"And how is that gonna be possible?" Dean asked.

"We will infuse the potion with the spell and get Jelena to take the potion." Rowena replied.

"Then it's all up to you." Dean said.

"What? You won't help?" Sam asked.

"What do you expect me to do?" Dean asked.

"Not to put the workload on Rowena." Sam said.

"I'll help her." Nilsu said.

"I feel something." Jenny said.

"What? This better not be something bad." Dean said.

"Something good." Jenny said. "Something from heaven."

"I think the potion gave you angel powers." Rowena said.

"It did." Michael said. "She is like an angel."

"But I don't have wings." Jenny said.

"With wings or without wings, you're still powerful enough to be like an angel." Nilsu said.

"She's a wingless angel." Gabriel said. "Her wings will grow as the time goes by."

"It didn't have any effect on me." Andrea said and frowned.

"It had." Nilsu said. "It brought Gabriel here through your love for him."

"I wish it could remove the Mark though." Michael said.

"Rowena and I will make it happen." Nilsu said to ensure Michael.

"I know it will." Michael said.

"Then let's get to work and make it happen." Nilsu said.

"Okay then." Rowena said and went to bring the ingredients.

When that silly thing kicked in, Jelena decided she'd had enough. She decided to go and confront Nilly. How could she do such a thing? Did she want her friend to be in pain? Jelena didn't like the thought of this decision. But she had to do it.

She decided to go ahead and do it right away.

"Nearly done." Nilsu said and added the final ingredients to the potion.

"Do you still remember the spell?" Castiel asked Rowena.

"I know all spells by heart." Rowena replied.

"Jelena is on her way." Gabriel said.

"She could teleport her ass here." Dean said.

"If she decided to do that, none of us would be able to survive." Nilsu said and mixed the potion. The potion turned into its usual color and it was finally ready.

"It's done." Rowena said. "Now for the spell."

But as she was about to infuse the potion with the spell, Gabriel yelled "She's coming!"

"You have to be quick Rowena." Nilsu said and Rowena started to infuse the potion with the spell.

"She's getting close." Gabriel said.

"Hurry up Rowena!" Dean demanded.

"I'm trying. Be bloody patient!" Rowena said in return and kept doing the spell.

Then Gabriel screamed and got thrown at the wall.

"How do you like my entrance so far?" Jelena asked as she walked in.

"She's stronger now." Andrea said as she helped Gabriel to stand up.

"This is not good." Jenny said with shock.

"I can sense what that silly potion did to you girls." Jelena said. "But it didn't have those silly effects on me. It only gave me a banging headache instead."

"It was supposed to heal you." Nilsu said and got pinned to the floor.

"Let her go!" Castiel screamed but Jelena pinned Castiel to the wall.

"Undo your silly spell you crazy bitch!" Jelena demanded and pinned Nilsu harder. "I know that little trick you got Rowena involved. You act like I wanna get healed from this."

"Look what you become Jelena." Nilsu said. "You've driven all of us away. You can't keep doing this."

"Oh really?" Jelena teased. "I'm gonna show you what I'm capable of Nilly and you will learn to love it."

"It doesn't help you at all." Nilsu said. "It only makes things worse. You have to let us help you."

"As if I need your silly help." Jelena said and looked at Rowena. "Undo that spell your crazy bitch!"

"I won't undo it no matter how harsh your demand is." Rowena said.

"Then get ready to witness some brutal deaths!" Jelena said and pressed her hands on Nilsu's throat. Nilsu tried to break free but she started to run out of energy to fight back.

"Giving up yet?" Jelena asked Rowena.

"You have to try harder." Rowena said as she smiled.

"You enjoy this don't you?" Jelena teased and pressed her hands harder.

Rowena kept smiling.

"What is Rowena trying to do?" Andrea asked Gabriel.

"I don't know but I hope it's gonna end up well." Gabriel replied.

Rowena kept smiling as if she was enjoying herself.

"You're letting me kill Nilly." Jelena said. "You enjoy her death."

Rowena didn't say anything.

Nilsu was running out of time. She had to do something. But she had no energy to fight back so she didn't know what to do. Then she stopped resisting and she let Jelena kill her. At least that's what she thought was going to happen. But little did she know was that this wasn't death.

"You killed her." Castiel said with shock.

"This was your only warning." Jelena said. "Fight back and you will suffer."

"You think this will stop them?" Rowena asked.

"You just think about your death!" Jelena said but she stopped with another banging headache. This one was the most painful one so far.

"I thought killing her was gonna make that silly potion wear off!" she groaned.

"You may kill her. But her potion lives on." Castiel said despite knowing that it would lead to his death.

"We're all gonna die." Jenny said with panic.

"This won't happen." Andrea said. "At least I hope so."

"How is Rowena so relaxed about it?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know but I think we have no chance against Jelena now." Dean said and started to choke.

Sam started to choke as well.

Michael, Jack, Sophie and Gabriel followed them with choking.

Andrea was panicked. She didn't want to lose Gabriel again. But she didn't know how to save him from this. She wasn't choking and neither was Jenny. Castiel wasn't choking either.

"It's up to you Rowena." Jelena said. "Give up or lose them for good."

"I know it won't happen so good luck with taking their lives away." Rowena said as she kept smiling.

As everyone seemingly died by choking, Jelena got up and looked at Andrea, Jenny and Castiel.

"You're protected." she said. "But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you." She took out the First Blade and aimed it at Castiel.

"This might hurt a bit." she said and swung the blade at Castiel. But before she could stab him, she felt a pain in her arm where the Mark was. She dropped the blade and looked at what caused it.

There was a needle in her arm right where the Mark was. The syringe was filled with the potion. She turned around to see who did it.

"I'm still here Jelena." Nilsu said and she chanted with Rowena.

With a burning pain, Jelena collapsed. She tried so hard to fight back but the good potion kicked in harder no matter how hard she tried to fight back. The Mark vanished and the demon blood got replaced with regular blood.

With a simple hand movement, Nilsu made everyone breathe normally again. Then she checked on Jelena.

"How is she?" Michael asked.

"She will live." Nilsu replied. "But she's so weak. It's a miracle how she's still alive."

Michael carried Jelena to the couch. He laid her down and watched over her.

"That was close." Dean said.

"Any longer and we would be dead now." Gabriel said.

"And you would be gone again." Andrea said and hugged Gabriel.

Gabriel hugged Andrea and gave her chocolate cake to cheer her up.


	21. I Got You So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're tricky, Mikey Fierce. You're tricky.

The feeling of the Mark being passed onto her, the need to kill people in order to feed the Mark, the taste of the demon blood and the pain she got from the Mark when it wasn't fed for long. Jelena could remember every detail as if it all happened yesterday.

There she was again. Holding the First Blade. Sitting in a big puddle of blood. Blood on the walls, blood on the floor and blood in her hands. The screams of her victims echoing in her head. Jelena looked around as fear took over her.

As fear crept closer on her, Jelena turned her head and saw a figure at the door. The figure got closer but Jelena couldn't see who it was.

She aimed the blade and got ready to stab the figure as the Mark started to give her pain.

But then she felt paralyzed. She couldn't move. Her body was frozen solid. She tried to scream but her voice was gone too.

Jelena could see the blood dripping from the figure as it got closer. Then she saw the figure raising a knife aimed at her. She tried to move again but she couldn't do it.

Then she felt the knife hitting her and opening a deep scar on her. She managed to remove the knife and touched at the deep scar. But there was no blood. She aimed the First Blade at the figure again and got ready to stab it.

But then she felt like all of her energy was fading away. Then she collapsed and an intense darkness took over her as life left her body.

Michael woke up to a scream. At first he thought it was Nilsu. But then he remembered that he told Nilsu that he was feeling better. Nilsu wanted to keep doing the healing spells but after Michael ensured that he was feeling better, Nilsu decided to trust what he said.

Michael heard the scream again and looked around. The scream was coming from a close distance. A very close distance.

Michael looked right next to him and he saw Jelena.

"It must've been her." he thought and his thought was confirmed when Jelena screamed again.

"She's having a nightmare." he thought. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Jelena screamed and pushed him away.

"I must've triggered it. I should've known it wouldn't work." Michael thought and tried to wake her up.

Jelena woke up with another scream and she looked around. When she saw Michael right next to her, she started to cry and shiver uncontrollably.

Michael pulled Jelena close and hugged her. He touched her forehead and felt cold sweat coming down from her forehead.

Jelena kept crying and she started to apologize. She sounded like a scared child.

Michael kissed her on the head and he kept hugging her. Jelena hugged Michael tight and she kept crying.

Michael kept hugging Jelena to comfort her. He didn't say anything and he gave her heavenly warmth.

Jelena took in Michael's warmth and she stopped shivering. Michael kissed her on the head one more time and Jelena slowly stopped crying. She snuggled into Michael and she fell asleep while hugging him. Michael watched over her and he fell asleep as well while hugging her.

After waking up the next morning, Jelena was feeling better. She looked at Michael. He wasn't awake yet. He still had his arms wrapped around her.Jelena reached and she kissed him on the cheek. He was still sleeping.

"Maybe he should've let Nilsu do the healing spells." Jelena thought. "She was right about being worried."

Nilsu came to check on both of them.

"He's not awake yet." Jelena said. "Maybe it's due to the lack of healing spells."

"Probably." Nilsu said in return. "He wanted to stay with you."

"How big is this house?" Jelena asked.

"Big enough to provide you somewhere to stay." Nilsu replied.

"I mean, it looks smaller on the outside." Jelena said.

"Oh, sister." Nilsu said. "How do you think hell looks bigger on the inside?"

"One of you angels expanded the house on the inside." Jelena said.

"Exactly." Nilsu said and added. "I expanded it on the inside. You know I love my big space in which I can move around freely."

"I know." Jelena said.

Michael didn't wake up to the chat. He was still sleeping.

"Normally, he doesn't sleep much but since he had that near-death experience, he sleeps more." Nilsu said.

"I can see that." Jelena said.

"I think I'd better do the spells." Nilsu said.

"You do that." Jelena said in return.

Nilsu began doing the healing spells. Jelena watched her.

"She learns quick." Jelena thought as she noticed how Nilsu was chanting the spells with harmony while moving her hands gently on Michael's wings and forehead.

After Nilsu finished doing the healing spells, Jelena noticed that Nilsu looked a bit nervous.

"Something wrong?" Jelena asked.

"Not with the spells." Nilsu said. "I'm just worried about Michael."

"Why?" Jelena asked. "Don't your spells provide enough healing?"

"They do." Niksu replied. "They work perfectly. But in order to fully heal Michael, Dean has to say yes to him."

"And?" Jelena asked.

"Dean is refusing to say yes." Nilsu said. "He is being stubborn."

"As always." Jelena said.

"You're right. But I don't think he understands how serious the matter is." Nilsu said with worry.

"I know he didn't have a good past with Michael." Jelena said. "But Michael needs Dean. Dean has to say yes to Michael."

"Yeah." Nilsu said. "But like I said, Dean is stubborn."

"Anyway." Jelena said and asked. "How are things going between you and Cas?"

"Planning to get married." Nilsu replied and added. "But we can't get married yet."

"It's been like forever." Jelena said. "Make a move while you still can."

"Not right now." Nilsu said. "Not with that vicious clown being around."

"That is also true." Jelena said. "You will have to wait."

"I don't know how long we have to wait. But it will be worth waiting." Nilsu said. "At least I hope so."

"It will be worth waiting." Jelena said to comfort her.

Nilsu felt relieved after hearing that. The idea of marrying Castiel was like a dream waiting to come true. Castiel deserved to be happy and Nilsu knew that the marriage would make Castiel happy. It would make him happy after a very long time. It would make his dream come true. He would have something to hold onto in his sad times. It would refresh his grace and make him powerful again.

When Nilsu woke up from these thoughts, she noticed Jelena staring at her.

"Sorry." Nilsu said. "Got carried away a bit."

"No prob." Jelena said. "You were probably thinking about how beautiful it would be to marry Cas."

"I was." Nilsu said. "It would be so beautiful. It would make me happy to see his adorable face as we exchange our vows"

"It would be adorable." Jelena said.

Michael woke up and looked at the girls.

"It was about time you woke up." Jelena said.

"You need your true vessel." Nilsu said.

"How am I supposed to use him if he refuses to say yes?" Michael asked with anger.

Nilsu shrugged.

Michael frowned and looked away.

"Dean has to say yes and we will make it happen." Jelena said.

"Hopefully." Michael said and shrugged.

"For the last time, that is a no Mikey!" Dean said.

"Can't you see how weak he's getting?" Nilsu asked. "You have to say yes."

"I won't." Dean said. "No!"

"Quite stubborn as always." Michael said.

"He really is." Sophie said. "Dean, say yes."

"I won't!" Dean repeated.

"Oh, come on!" Andrea said and groaned.

"No!" Dean said.

"Yes." Michael said.

"No!" Dean repeated.

"Yes." Michael repeated.

"No!" Dean repeated.

"No." Michael said.

"Yes." Dean said and squealed "What?!"

"Aha, gotcha!" Michael said with a proud smile and possessed Dean.

"Oh, come on!" Dean whined. "Get out!"

"Nope." Michael said.

"At least keep your damn promise and get out after you're completely cured." Dean said.

"Might need to consider that." Michael teased.

Sophie started to laugh so hard that she had to hold onto the coffee table not to fall. Andrea joined her and Jelena started to roll on the floor while laughing. Nilsu was laughing her wings off.

"That was very tricky of you Michael." Sam said but he was laughing as well.

Castiel was giggling like a 12 year-old girl.

"Good one Mikey." Nilsu said.

"Now for the better." Michael said and snapped his fingers. He was now in his suit and hat.

"Much better." he said.

"Dean won't like this." Andrea said.

"I can hear him saying 'Get me out of this monkey suit!'" Nilsu said and giggled.

"At least a monkey suit is better than a dirty underwear which hasn't been washed for a week." Michael said.

"How do you know that?" Sophie asked.

"I know everything about him." Michael said. "All of his bad habits. All those times he had those so-called emergency burgers which are at least a week old."

"Really needed to know that." Jack teased.

"It is what it is." Michael said.

"Yeah, it is really what it is." Nilsu said.

"You'd better not try to burn my suit again Sammy." Michael said. "Or else I'm gonna make you bald."

"Bald Sammy." Gabriel said and started to giggle.

"Bald moose you mean GabCake." Nilsu said and made everyone laugh.

"Bald moose." Jelena said. "Good one Nilly."

"I know, right? So good." Nilsu said and did a proud smile.

Sam blushed with embarrassment as he touched his hair.

Jack gave Michael wine.

Michael smiled and hugged Jack as he took the wine.

Jack hugged Michael and snuggled into his arms.

"Wine first. Cuddles later." Michael said and drank some wine.

Jack waited patiently until Michael was done with his wine. Then when Michael was done, Jack hugged Michael and snuggled into his arms.

Michael hugged Jack and kissed him on the head.

"Feeling better?" Jack asked.

"It will take some time but I'll be okay." Michael replied.

"At least you're getting healed quicker." Nilsu said.

"Soon, he will be ready to fight." Sophie said.

"Michael wants to stay with me." Jelena said. "But Dean wants Sophie. What's gonna happen tonight? Dean will be sad because he won't be with Sophie."

"I really didn't think about this one." Nilsu said. "Dean won't want Michael because he will be without Sophie."

Sophie hugged Michael and gave him warmth.

"This will comfort Dean." Michael said. "Sophie's warmth reached him. This will keep him comforted. It will be like staying with her."

"Good idea." Andrea said.

"Now Dean doesn't have to worry. He won't be sad." Nilsu said and smiled.

"Dean will be happy." Sophie said and smiled as well.

"Mikey stop the kitty cat smile. It's creepy." Nilsu said.

"Sorry." Michael said and drank another glass of wine.

"I have a feeling that we will see the creepy smiles a lot." Sophie said and giggled.

"I guess we will." Jack said. "He definetly gets the award for the creepy smiles."

"You're right." Nilsu said.

"What Dean does, Michael does the opposite." Sophie said.

"The clothing gives the first hint." Andrea said.

"And the way Michael and Dean sit is the second hint." Jelena said."

"We all know how Dean sleeps." Sophie said.

"Michael is quite the opposite. He lays perfectly still." Jelena said.

"Don't forget the creepy smile." Nilsu added.

"Dean eats messy." Sam said. "Michael does the opposite. He keeps his clothes and his space clean."

"The way Dean holds up the wine glass gives another hint." Sophie said and giggled.

"He holds it up like beer." Sam said and giggled as well.

Castiel started to laugh his wings off.

"I know baby. I know." Nilsu said. "It's funny."

"He knows the right way to hold it but keeps holding it the wrong way." Castiel said while laughing.

"He doesn't regret it at all." Michael said and shrugged. "He still didn't learn any of my habits. Keeps repeating his own habits instead."

"That's his stubborn personality kicking in." Sam said. "He is stubborn and it doesn't seem like he will stop being stubborn at all."

"Stubborn as hell." Sophie said.

"I guess you like being in there Mikey." Jack said.

"More than happy." Michael said.

Later that day, Michael was feeling better.

Sam was doing a research when he discovered another case related to Pennywise.

As he was reading the article, Nilsu entered the room.

"What are you reading?" Nilsu asked.

"I found something but it's not good. It's another case. But it's much more dangerous." Sam replied.

"What is it?" Nilsu asked.

"Do you know anything about SCP Foundation?" Sam replied with another question.

"Secure, Contain, Protect." Nilsu replied and explained. "This foundation is the global version of what you guys do. They protect humanity from supernatural creatures. But these creatures are beyond your experties. This foundation is not the only foundation that does this. There are other foundations. But this one is the most well-known one."

"I didn't know it was such a popular business area." Sam said with surprise.

"Even though it's a popular business, it has to be operated with the utmust secrecy." Nilsu explained.

"Otherwise people would think we're crazy." Sam added.

"What does SCP Foundation have to do with the case you found?" Nilsu asked.

"Apparently, something caused the most dangerous entities to escape their containment cells. According to this article, the containment cells were untouched and there was nothing on the security camera footages to identify how they escaped."

"How many of them?" Nilsu asked.

"There are thousands of these creatures. Only the most dangerous ones escaped." Sam replied.

"I was asking the number of the most dangerous ones." Nilsu said.

"That's the important question." Sam said. "Nobody knows."

"So we might need to pray there won't be a big number of them." Nilsu said.

"Doubt that." Sam said. "There must be a big number of them."

"Are there any incidents caused by these creatures?" Nilsu asked.

"Not yet." Sam replied. "But they're in human world now. Which means there can be an incident at any time."

"Maybe." Nilsu said.


	22. What Have I Gotten Myself Into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a serious intention. Then things got a little bit hot.

Nilsu went into her room and sat down on her bed. Then she remembered what she was going to do.

"I hope I didn't keep them waiting for too long." she thought and sent a mind message.

"Noooo in the name of Florida!" Joey yelled with shock.

"What? What? What is it?" Henry asked as he rushed in while holding a gun in his hand.

"I totally forgot about this." Joey said. "Nilsu says we can go and see her now."

"That's what you were panicking about?" Henry asked.

"Like I said, I almost forgot about that one." Joey said.

"You impatient son of a bitch." Henry said. "I told you she would tell us to come when she is available."

"It took a few days but now it's time for us to pay that critical visit." Joey said.

"Good thing you arranged this visit." Michael said.

"I was going to arrange it earlier but that was not the right time." Nilsu said.

"Better late than never." Castiel said.

"But we need Dean to be here as well." Jack said and asked "How will he be able to join us?"

"I got this." Michael said and did a hat trick. Then Dean fell out of the hat.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Just like what he did in my mind." Dean said. "We're separate for now."

"Good enough." Jack said.

"What a beautiful house." Alice Angel said with fascination.

"Of course it is." Bendy said. "It's heaven on earth."

"The white roses really bring out the beauty of the exterior." Alice Angel said.

"Yeah, it's beautiful except for those rotten roses over there." Joey said as he pointed at the rotten roses in front of the window.

Alice Angel smiled and touched the rotten roses. Her heavenly magic brought the roses back to life.

"Looks like that rotten clown was here." Henry said.

"He really is a stalker isn't he?" Joey asked.

"Creepy enough." Henry said.

"He could at least clean up after himself you know." Bendy teased.

"If you lived in sewers for God knows how long, you wouldn't clean up after yourself either." Joey said and walked to the door.

"Makes sense." Bendy said as Joey rang the doorbell.

"They're here." Jack said with excitement and went to open the door.

"He is always excited." Michael said as he watched Jack.

Jack opened the door with excitement.

"Nilsu invited us here." Joey said.

"She's waiting in the living room. Come in." Jack said with excitement and invited everyone in.

"An excited kid isn't he?" Henry asked.

"He loves meeting new people." Nilsu said.

"I've heard so much about all you. Nilsu told me everything." Jack said and hugged everyone.

"That's what I love to see." Joey said as he hugged Jack. "An excited soul."

"Such a cutie." Henry said as he hugged Jack.

"Like a cute baby." Alice Angel said while hugging Jack.

"Lovely and adorable." Bendy said and hugged Jack.

Jack was so happy to see everyone.

"Good to see all of you again." Rowena said. "It's beautiful."

"It's your beauty that makes it beautiful." Joey said and smiled at Rowena.

"Slow down Jo." Rowena said. "I'm taken."

"Of course you are." Joey said. "With that beauty, it would be impossible for you to be single. Your calendar must be full every day with date nights."

"You make me blush." Rowena said and giggled.

"Are you hitting on her?" Henry asked Joey.

"She's taken so that's a hopeless no." Joey replied.

"Yeah. A hopeless no." Henry teased while giggling.

After everyone got to know each other, they sat down to discuss the important matters.

As they were talking, Joey noticed Rowena and Ketch glancing at each other a couple of times.

Ketch took another glance at Rowena and it looked like he was gonna hit on her.

"Matchy matchy." Joey said with tease as he looked at the couple.

"Joey! Behave yourself!" Henry scolded his best pal.

"Oh, yeah?" Dean asked. "Tell Ketch that."

"Things have been getting hot in here. Better put it out." Sophie teased.

Bendy teased and pretended to spray with hose.

Ketch blushed with embarrassment and that made Rowena giggle.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Joey asked.

"Not just you." Nilsu replied as she stared at Gabriel giving Andrea a naughty look.

"If you guys are gonna start the romance hour, go upstairs to do your business." Michael said. "Because the matters we have to discuss are much more critical."

"Said the archangel who kept glancing at Jelena." Jenny said and giggled.

That made Michael blush with embarrassment and it made Jack laugh his head off.

"Am I the only one who can prevent herself from the desire to make out with her partner?" Nilsu asked.

"Looks like it." Jenny said as she watched Dean take a romantic glance at Sophie.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Michael asked as he looked like he was about to cry with frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter before hiatus.
> 
> I don't know how long the hiatus will last but I'll try to keep the hiatus as short as possible.


	23. Beyond The Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're not just nightmares.

"Things took a rather romantic turn Mikey. And before you knew it, you were in way too deep." Joey said.

"I guess I was." Michael said. "This is very unlike me."

"Not something unexpected." Joey said. "Your actions can surprise you."

"I guess they can." Michael said.

"But don't let this distract you." Joey said.

"You're right." Michael said. "Are you all done with the romance hour? We have more important matters to talk about."

Everyone got silent.

"Told ya." Joey said.

"Now we can finally discuss the more important matters." Michael said.

"Let's start with the first thing we need to know." Nilsu said. "How did the girls end up here?"

"That shitbag caught us off-guard." Andrea said.

"He was going to feed on us. But we managed to escape before he could take us to his pantry." Jenny said.

"We managed to escape." Jelena said. "But in the last second, he caught us again and almost disected Andrea. But then Andrea made a wish and we ended up here."

"That was a really lucky escape." Sophie said and told everything that happened in the sewers. The girls were scared by what Sophie told but then they were relieved after hearing that everyone was okay in the end.

"I want to tell something too." Henry said. "But I don't know if I should tell it."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Tell us." Jack encouraged.

"For a few days, I keep having these nightmares." Henry started.

"You mean the ones about the battle between Nilsu and Pennywise where he kills her but she gets up and fights back?" Joey asked.

"I had those ones too but there's more." Henry replied.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"The reality of those nightmares." Henry replied.

"What the hell is he sayin'?" Dean asked with a confused look.

"You didn't understand what I said?" Henry asked in return.

"Too figurative for Dean to understand what you meant to say." Sam explained.

"Then I'll try to explain it in a much more simple way." Henry said.

"You do that." Dean said.

"Start off with what you meant by the reality of those nightmares." Jack said.

"They're not your everyday nightmares." Henry started.

"You mean like they're not those common nightmares that people keep talking about almost everywhere?" Jack asked.

"Exactly." Henry replied and continued, "The ones I had were much more vivid, more terrifying and disturbingly real than an average nightmare. For the most part, everything is disturbingly silent, except for an occasional blood curdling scream."

"And what do you see?" Sam asked.

"Horrifying images of the disfigured." Henry replied. "Children with missing or mangled limbs or torn abdomens, adults killed in gruesome ways such as hanging."

"If I didn't know the fact that Pennywise almost killed you, I'd say that you have the wild imagination of a serial killer." Dean said.

"Sounds too real for a nightmare doesn't it?" Henry asked.

"Believe me. I've seen worse." Dean said. "My whole life is a nightmare."

"Sometimes nightmares don't go away." Henry said and added, "Even when you're awake."

"True." Jelena agreed.

"And the worst part is that I can't force myself awake from these nightmares." Henry said. "They seem to have a paralyzing impact."

"These nightmares you had, they must be linked to the disappearances." Sam said. "Just like the psychic visions I used to have where I saw how people died."

"Yours were because of demon blood." Dean said. "As for Henry, the ones he had may be caused by Nilsu's potion."

"With a slight difference." Nilsu said. "Sam saw the beginning. Henry saw the ending."

"They must be linked to the disappearances because in some of those nightmares, the people I saw seemed familiar." Henry said.

"In what way exactly?" Michael asked.

"He saw what fate befell the people who disappearaed." Nilsu said.

"I can still remember some of them crystal clear." Henry said.

"Which ones do you remember?" Castiel asked. "Maybe the things you tell can come in handy."

"I saw a girl with a missing arm." Henry said "It seemed like she was in the sewers for a very long time."

"A girl with a missing arm." Nilsu repeated. "This one sounds pretty familiar."

"Because it's pretty familiar." Dean said. "It's Cassandra. The girl who was missing for a very long time."

"Another one I saw belonged to a boy." Henry continued. "I think his name was Ethan. He must be around 8 years old."

"That name sounds familiar as well." Nilsu said.

"Duh." Lucifer said. "Because he was one of the missing children. I know him from the case I was working on."

"What happened to Ethan?" Andrea asked.

"He looked like he was run over by a train or murdered with a chainsaw." Henry said.

"Murdered with a chainsaw sounds much more appropiate in my opinion because as I know, sewers don't have railways." Lucifer said.

"There was also an adult." Henry said and explained. "He appeared to have been hung and by the looks of it, he had been stoned or savagely beaten beforehand."

"One of the recent disappearances." Ketch said. "That guy was a math teacher in high school. The reports said that he had mental issues and due to these issues getting worse, he disappeared with no trace."

"I don't know if I was supposed to tell you all of this." Henry said with a bit of uncomfortable tone in his voice.

"Good thing you told us all of this." Nilsu said. "At least we have some ideas about the fate that befell those people."

"It seems like they're not just nightmares." Jack said.

"The visions of the fate that befell those people." Nilsu repeated.

"I think they're warnings." Henry said.

"I think the same. Just like what used to happen to me." Sam agreed.

"Are we sure that they are caused by the potion Nilsu gave you?" Jelena asked.

"They must be." Henry replied. "It doesn't look like it's just a healing potion."

"Because it's an advanced healing potion." Rowena said and explained, "It heals the scars which the regular healing potions can't heal. And the spells that are infused with this potion, they give unique abilities to the one who takes that potion."

"Just like what happened to me." Andrea said. "I wished for Gabriel to be back from the dead and he came back to life."

"I got angel powers." Jenny said.

"I got stronger reflexes and advanced stealth abilities." Jelena said.

"And it gave my grace a power boost." Castiel said.

"What about you Joey?" Michael asked. "Have you experienced the same thing?"

"No, I haven't." Joey replied and after a few seconds, he seemed like he snapped out of a trance.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked with worry.

Joey couldn't say anything for a moment. And after he found the strength to finally say something, he said only one thing.

"Ellis Dee."

"Who is she?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Joey replied. "But these past few nights, she keeps appearing in my dreams. But there's more. Sometimes I feel her presence. She follows me."

"Have you seen her?" Dean asked.

"Only in my dreams." Joey said. "I haven't seen her in other times."

"You'd better be careful." Dean warned. "She might be dangerous."

"Why do you think that?" Jack asked. "Maybe she doesn't have an intention to hurt Joey."

"We don't know yet." Dean said.

"If she meant harm, she would've done it already." Jack said.

"Jack is right." Gabriel said. "Ellis Dee seems harmless. We need to find her."

"Try to locate her grave. It will be easier that way to find her." Joey said and added "Or scrap that option too. Because there might not be a grave either."

"How do you see her in your dreams?" Jack asked.

"It's always the same dream." Joey replied.

"Tell us." Jack said. "Maybe it's true and she doesn't have the intention to hurt you."

Joey took a deep breath and started to tell.

"It all starts with me being in a total darkness. Then I see a figure in the distance. I try to get closer but then I trip on something and I fall on the floor. As I fall on the floor, I hear what it seems to be children's laughter. As I lie on the ground, the children's laughter gets louder. But as I push myself to get up, the laughter turns into blood curdling screams. Then when I manage to get up, I see myself alone in the middle of an empty field with no sign of children. With an instinct, I turn around and see the body of a child hanging from a tree."

"What a creepy start." Jack said.

"It is." Joey said and continued.

"The child couldn't have been more than eight, her body distorted in an unhealthy fashion. Where legs should have been were only stumps, dripping blood from the torn flesh and exposed bone, the arms appeared normal except they were exceptionally long and covered in slashes and scars. Her neck was normal. But the other wrong thing about her was the five long claw marks on her chest that oozed blood."

"Is that the worst part?" Jack asked.

"Not yet. But here it comes." Joey replied and continued.

"The most horrifying of all her features was her face. Her colorful hair was stuck on the sides of her face because of the blood. Her face was frozen in an expression of horror. It was so spine chilling that it was impossible to describe. It was twisted in an unimaginably distorted manner; where her eyes should be were bloody holes and her mouth was locked in a silent scream."

Jack gasped and asked "Then what happened?"

"Here's the scary part." Joey said and continued telling the rest of the nightmare.

"Even with her lack of eyes, I feel as though she is watching me. As I move forward to take a closer look, she looks at me. Her arm lifts and a crooked finger points at me. A cold wind starts and the sky darkens. The grass around me loses its green color and turns a very dull grey. My focus remains on the girl. Then she talks to me."

"What does she say?" Jack asked.

"She says 'I'm Ellis Dee. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want you to help me. Save me. Save me from the eternal darkness I'm trapped in. Save me from this prison.' and as I'm about to ask her how I can do that, she says 'Find me. Just follow the screams.'. Then as I'm about to tell her that I don't hear any screams, the screams start to echo. Then her body drops from the tree and hits the ground." Joey replied.

"Is that it?" Jack asked.

"Not yet. Just one last thing." Joey said and continued.

"The screams echo for a while and I fall on the ground as I feel the pain in those screams. The pain that I feel keeps me pinned to the ground and I can't get up. Then as I start to find the strength to get up, another force pins me to the ground again. Then I feel something holding my wrist. But it's not a hand that holds my wrist. It's a rotten claw. I know it because I can feel the rotting flesh touching my skin and the sharp pain on my wrist. It paralyzes me and then I get dragged to the tree where Ellis Dee was hung. Then when I get raised from the ground, I see who that claw belomgs to. It's not Pennywise. It's one of his victims. I take a closer look and see that the victim is Cassandra. She hangs me to the tree and says 'You're too late. She's gone.' before she leaves the same claw marks on me which were on Ellis Dee. And then she jumps on me and after that, the last thing I see before waking up is Ellis Dee being hung next to me and both of us are tortured in the same gruesome way."

Jack looked frightened.

"After seeing that last image, I wake up from the nightmare. Drenched in sweat and gasping for air." Joey finished.

Jack started to cry with fear. Joey felt guilty for telling the nightmare and scaring Jack.

"I'm sorry for terrifying you." he said and hugged Jack.

Jack hugged him back and calmed down after crying for a bit.

"Quite the nightmare." Michael said.

"It really is." Dean said and asked, "What kind of a wild imagination do you have?"

"Not my thing." Joey said. "Believe me it's not."

"But at least we know that Ellis Dee doesn't want to hurt you." Nilsu said. "She just wants you to help her."

"But I don't know how." Joey said. "She told me to follow the screams but I don't hear any screams."

"Maybe it's not literal." Nilsu said. "Maybe she meant something else."

"Like what?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know." Nilsu replied. "But I will find out."

"You won't have to wait for too long." Jelena said. "I know what it means."

"What is it?" Andrea asked.

"She's in the darkest part of the sewers." Jelena said.

"How do you know?" Jenny asked.

"They're silent screams." Jelena said.

"How?" Nilsu asked.

"The souls of the victims. They're still in the sewers. Unable to move on. Screaming without a voice." Jelena said.

"That must be what Ellis Dee meant." Nilsu said.

"And the eternal darkness she mentioned." Joey said. "All those souls are trapped in that eternal darkness. And if what Jelena said is true, then they're all in the darkest part of the sewers."

"Great. So we know where to go next." Sophie said.

"We do." Nilsu said. "And we know what awaits us there."

"So we know what awaits us and where to go." Jenny said. "But we don't know how to fight against this."

"That's the question." Sophie said. "Shooting that bastard in the heart weakened him but that won't be enough."

"We know that it takes the form of what scares you the most." Joey said.

"Yeah." Dean said. "It does."

"And the more fear you show, the stronger it gets." Joey added.

"So what should we do?" Andrea asked. "Show that bastard that we're not afraid?"

"Exactly." Nilsu said.

"But here's the catch." Henry said. "It takes the form of our darkest fear. It's gonna be so hard to try not to be afraid."

"I agree." Alice Angel said and added, "We may not have a chance."

"Actually honey, we do." Bendy said.

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

"If there's something that scares you, there's something you do to reduce the fear factor." Bendy replied.

"What's that?" Castiel asked.

"Focusing on something else that takes the fear away." Bendy said.

"So let's say that it took the form of, I don't know, a giant spider." Dean said. "How do you show that you're not afraid?"

"You think of something that takes your mind off that fear." Nilsu said. "Something strong enough to fight back."

"I might struggle with that." Dean said and frowned.

"You never know." Bendy said. "Maybe it's not gonna be that hard."

"Have faith in yourself and allow yourself to be surprised by what you achieve." Joey encouraged.

"I can try that." Dean said.

"Apart from that bastard, we have to deal with the minions as well." Nilsu said.

"I think coming face to face with those minions will be the least of our problems." Joey said. "We need to find a way or more ways than a way to defeat them."

"Not gonna be too hard." Dean said.

"Doubt that." Nilsu said. "We don't know what they can do. And with that in mind, we can't find a way to fight them if we don't know what they can do."

"Nilsu is right." Joey said. "You must learn about your enemies before you can defeat them."

"Exactly." Jelena said.

"I think we should take a break before making more plans." Alice Angel said.

"You're right." Jack said. "We need to give our brains some time to process what we discussed."

"I'll go out and get some fresh air." Alice Angel said.

"Be careful." Andrea said.

"I will." Alice Angel said in return and went outside.

After spending a few minutes outside in the fresh air, Alice Angel decided to go back inside the house. But as she got up from the grass she was sitting on, she felt dizzy.

"It must be because I got up fast." she thought but it didn't wear off. She tried to find the strength to walk to the front door but she managed to take barely a few weak steps before she slipped off into unconscıousness.

She woke up on what seemed to be a cold metal floor. The back of her head was pounding and hurt like she had hit it on bricks.

The room was almost completely pitch black, except for a few dimly lit, dying candles that were scattered around.

Her vision was doubled and blurred for the most part, as she was still dealing with the after effects of feeling dizzy.

After what seemed like a few minutes, she gained the strength to sit up and take in her surroundings a bit more detailed. What sat before her eyes came as a shock.

The bodies of the dead people who had been disappearing were sitting, decaying against one and the walls. The corpses had been mangled and destroyed in ways shockingly similar to what Henry had told.

Her eyes started to search for someone familiar but none of them seemed familiar to Alice Angel.

"These ones must've disappeared recently." she thought.

As she kept looking around, one of the corpses caught her attention. It belonged to a little boy. He seemed to have been tortured to an unfathomable extent. Alice Angel turned away, eyes brimming with tears of the fear that hit her.

Now it was time for the terror to set it. Alice Angel came to the abrupt realization that she had no idea where she was, and she was sitting in a room full of dead bodies. Her breath began to quicken as she cried harder than she was before. She broke out in a cold sweat, her vision began to blur. Then she noticed something watching her from the shadows.

"Who is there?" she asked with a voice lowered by fear and shock.

She was answered with slow breaths and the owner of those slow breaths crawled out of the shadows.

It was a creature which seemed to be formed out of black goo. It looked like half human and half slug. It crawled to Alice Angel and continued to breathe slowly.

Alice Angel could feel the chilling breath slowly hitting her face. Then the creature raised its hand and touched Alice Angel's face. Alice Angel tried to scream but the only sound she could make was a weak wailing.

"Stop bothering the young lady, minion!" a voice said and the creature backed away from Alice Angel. The voice was raspy and thick, and sounded as if the owner of the voice had just finished swallowing shards of glass. Alice Angel watched in horror as a horribly disfigured man walked out of the shadows. He appeared to be a burn victim, his face was raw and red in some places, while darkened and freakishly burnt in others. One eye was nearly forced shut due to scar tissue. He wore a ripped, stained shirt and pants that were so destroyed they barely seemed to stay on him. He was emaciated and his ribs were clearly visible through the shirt. Alice Angel couldn't believe how someone could stay alive at this state.

"Who are you?" Alice Angel squealed, "Where am I? What do you want from me?"

"Oh, Alice Angel." he said with a little bit softened voice. He came over to her and held the bottom of her chin with his ice cold, bony fingers. "You won't be here for long. You need to dive deeper into the darkness."

The disturbing thing about his words was the warmth in them despite the dark and morbid meaning.

He spoke like a loving father, comforting his child. "He should have seen this coming. I have been warning him for quite a while now."

"Warning him? How?" Alice Angel asked.

He laughed a little. "Henry really thought those were dreams, didn't he?"

"What?!" Alice Angel asked with shock.

"Did he even tell you what he saw?" the man asked.

"He did." Alice Angel replied. "But he wasn't sure if telling them was the right thing or not."

"So he did tell them." the man said. "What does the angel girl say about that?"

Alice Angel was scared to give more information but the man didn't seem like he wanted to hurt her. So she answered his question.

"She says it may be caused by the advanced healing potion she gave."

"She is on the right track." the man said. "She will set us free from the prison that we're trapped in. I reacher her as well. I'm an angel too."

"How do you know about that healing potion?" Alice Angel asked.

"Because I saw what it did to that clown. It's one of the weaknesses." the man said.

"You didn't tell me who you are." Alice Angel said.

"I'm Nathaniel. I'm one of the victims. I was sent here to hurt you. But I can't do that. The protection that the potion gave you prevents me from hurting you."

"We will set you free. I promise." Alice Angel said.

"Good luck Alice Angel." Nathaniel said and gently touched her forehead.

Alice Angel woke up at the spot where she had fallen into unconsciousness. But when she got up this time, she wasn't feeling dizzy. She didn't feel like she was weak at all.

She walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Jack opened the door and Alice Angel entered the house.

"Alice Angel there you are." Joey said with relief and hugged Alice Angel as soon as she walked into the living room.

"We were worried sick." Nilsu said and asked, "Where have you been?"

"I've got more things to tell you." Alice Angel said.


	24. That's Messed Up, Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shedding more light into the darkness.

"So let me get this straight." Dean said. "Nathaniel is an angel who is also a victim of Pennywise. But he reached Nilsu and Henry. Didn't even hurt them. Knows about the potion. And he told you Penny's weakness."

"Yes." Alice Angel said.

"How does he know about the potion?" Jack asked.

"He was a healer angel in heaven. He knew all potions and spells." Castiel said and added, "And get this."

"What?" Jack asked.

"He is also a guardian angel." Castiel said. "Henry's guardian angel."

"But here's the thing I don't get." Dean said and asked, "How did he reach Nil?"

"Through that potion." Nilsu said. "On the daytime of the night Sophie and I had the karaoke night, one of my books went missing. Then when I checked my bookcase again at night, the book was there again and it was glowing. I opened the book and a wind turned the pages and revealed a glowing piece of paper on one of them. I held up the paper, looked at it and the glow dimmed revealing the information about the potion along with its recipe. And at the bottom of the paper, there was a writing. It said 'You will need this when the time comes.' and then the paper flew out of my hands, it flew and landed into one of my drawers that I open very often."

"An interesting way to drop by and say hello." Dean said after Nilsu finished telling her story.

"At least he reached her." Castiel said.

"My mind is buzzing with knowledge overload right now. I think that's enough for today." Dean said.

"Yeah. Let's give a break for today." Nilsu agreed and went upstairs. Then she saw an unfamiliar book on her bedside table.

"That's not mine but what is it doing here?" she was thinking as she was stuck between opening the book or not opening it. Finally, she decided to take the book downstairs.

"That looks like a million dollar treasure." Joey said pointing at the book.

"We'll see about that." Nilsu said and put the book down on the table.

"Do you have more things like this?" Joey asked with curiosity.

"Not really." Nilsu said and added, "But here's the strange thing. This book is not mine but I found it in my room."

"Someone must've put it there. It couldn't have gone onto its legs or spread out its wings to go there." Joey said.

"Or maybe it appeared there like the book I mentioned." Nilsu said.

"I dunno Nilly. But something about that book is bothering me." Joey said.

Nilsu looked at the book and understood why Joey was feeling uneasy. The book had the size of a spellbook but that wasn't what was making Joey feel uneasy. The size of the book wasn't related to having this feeling.

"Maybe the look of the cover bothers him." Nilsu thought as she felt uneasy too. The covers of the book were made out of a leatherlike material. It seemed like a dark leather. The material looked wrinkled. The binding of the book had what looked like a string weaved in and out of it.

"That's strange." Nilsu thought because at first, Joey had said the book looked like a million dollar treasure. But now he was saying that something about the book was bothering him? But what could change his mind this quick?

"It's not that strange." Dean said as if he had read Nilsu's mind.

"What do you mean?" Nilsu asked.

"The look of that book gives me the creeps." Dean said in return.

"What should we do?" Joey asked.

"Maybe we should open it." Nilsu said and touched the front cover. But as soon as she touched it, she felt like her hand had been nudged by a lit candle. She let out a short scream and pulled her hand back.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"It burned me." Nilsu said and rubbed her hand.

"Maybe the book didn't like you." Dean teased.

"Or maybe the book has a strong negative energy. Too strong for her to handle. I've read that some books can be like that." Joey said.

"It could be dangerous. Maybe we should show it to Rowena." Nilsu said.

"Yeah, good idea." Dean said.

"Where is she?" Nilsu asked.

"In the kitchen." Dean said. "Busy with having a drink with Ketch."

Nilsu took the book to the kitchen. Rowena and Ketch didn't seem to notice her. She slammed the book on the table and the loud noise startled the couple.

"Sorry for this rude interruption but we need your experties Rowena." she said.

"Couldn't you at least ask like a normal person?" Rowena asked with a bit of frustration.

"You wouldn't notice anyway so that would be pointless." Nilsu replied.

"What do I need to do this time?" Rowena asked.

"Do you know this book?" Nilsu asked in return.

"Do you really ask me this?" Rowena asked in return.

Nilsu shrugged with a bit of frustration.

"Alright, okay." Rowena said and looked at the book. Nilsu noticed that Rowena never opened the book while looking at it. It caught her attention right away.

"Why don't you open the book?" Nilsu asked.

"Are you joking?" Rowena asked with shock. "This book is not supposed to be opened."

"And why is that?" Nilsu asked.

"It's a book from hell." Rowena said. "A book which wasn't supposed to exist."

"How come Crowley doesn't know about that?" Nilsu asked.

"No one told him about that." Rowena said. "It was written even before hell existed. It used to be in heaven but before Lucifer got kicked out of heaven, he cursed this book."

"Then it got thrown into the holy fire but the book survived." Ketch added. "So it's been banished to hell after Lucifer got banished."

"What's in that book anyway?" Nilsu asked.

"Heaven's strongest spells and more powerful things." Rowena said. "After the book was cursed, the book became dangerous to be kept in heaven. It became dangerous because keeping that book would end heaven. So the angels tried to destroy it but they failed. So it got banished to hell."

"In other words," Ketch said "The curse turned the book against heaven."

"But why did it come to me?" Nilsu asked.

"There's no clear answer to that. We can only take wild guesses." Rowena said.

"I don't know why it came to me but I feel like this book is important." Nilsu said and added, "But I'm not sure how because I can't even touch the front cover."

"Maybe the curse needs to be broken." Rowena said.

"We need Luci to get his ass over here and undo his mess." Nilsu said.

"It might not happen." Rowena said.

"Worth a shot." Nilsu said.

"You want me to break the curse?" Lucifer asked.

"You cursed it. You undo your mess." Nilsu said.

"If I could, that damn thing would come to me not you." Lucifer said.

"You don't know how to break the curse?" Nilsu asked with shock.

"I know but I didn't curse it this much." Lucifer said and added, "I only put negative energy in it. I didn't turn that damn thing against that floating dump."

"What do you mean?" Nilsu asked.

"Like I said, I only put negative energy in it. Then when I got kicked out, the book fell along with me. Then the book got away. Then after a long time, those winged losers managed to take the book back to their dump. Then it turned against their humble home and the losers tried to destroy it before it destroyed that dumpster. But they couldn't destroy the damn thing. They tried to stab it, drown it in holy water tank and even burn it to the core with holy fire. But that old brick survived and kept threatening that trash house. So those winged losers tossed it in the fire pit." Lucifer explained.

"Then undo your part." Nilsu said.

"Alright." Lucifer said and touched the book. The book glowed and the glow dimmed after a few seconds.

"Now try to touch it." Lucifer said.

Nilsu touched the front cover and felt the leatherlike surface. But as she was about to open the book, Lucifer slapped her hand away.

"What was that for?" Nilsu asked with shock.

"My part is gone but the rest of the dark curse is not gone. If you open the book, it will curse you." Lucifer said.

"In what way exactly?" Nilsu asked.

"Let's just say that you won't want anyone to see you." Lucifer said.

"So you say it's that bad." Nilsu said.

"Exactly." Lucifer said.


End file.
